The Lonely Streets
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Taeyeon had just had her heart broken. After a drunken night out to try to forget her pain, she comes across a girl clearly in need of her help. Is it the obvious homelessness the reason the girl acts so dejected and scared or has something awful happened in her short lifetime that she, like Taeyeon, wants to forget.
1. First Meeting

Hey! Credits to: Taeny_Lovers from Asianfanfics . c o m.

This is a TaeNy (Taeyeon and Tiffany from, the South Korean Girl Group, Girls' Generation) story.

The rest of the characters are also from Girls' Generation!

x

x

x

x

...

Walking through the streets of Seoul at 3am was a scary plight, one I would never get used to. Usually I'd have been picked up or would've headed home earlier but as of now...I was alone. Completely and utterly, alone.

Here I was, Kim Taeyeon, just an ordinary twenty-two year old woman, more like a girl though I've been told as with my baby face and my unfortunate height, I looked more like someone of age thirteen. I guess it wasn't a bad thing in the long run but right now? I struggled to get into clubs and bars...heck I even had to show my ID to rent a PG13 movie!

Getting back on topic, like I said before, I'm alone. I was dumped today, dumped by the girl I had loved since I was actually thirteen. God she was perfect - perfect face, perfect body...just perfect. I loved being with her but apparently the same couldn't be said for her.

"You're too safe" she said "You aren't enough for me" was another reason. To say my heart had been shattered was an understatement, my whole being was broken beyond repair probably unable to ever become whole again.

She was my everything but I was her nothing. So tonight I went to the club we visited frequently and drank...and drank...and drank. Yet still, I wasn't drunk. Blasted high tolerance, all I wanted to do was forget the pain for a while, the alcohol numbed it slightly but didn't rid me of it entirely. Only complete and utter drunkenness could do that.

But right now I was on my way home, the home she had stayed each night though refused to move in. I guess now I know why. I kicked a rock, trying hard to imagine it as her face but I couldn't do it...I could never hurt her regardless of what she had inflicted on my heart.

I continued my stroll and entered the gated park, a shortcut to my apartment which I took each time as I couldn't physically be bothered to walk around. Plus it was pretty, supplied with many kinds of flowers, the colours striking against the green bushes in which they grew from.

I felt the corners of my lips tug up into a sad smile, I remembered how I would pick a flower each day and present it to her a while back only for her to roll her eyes and tell me to stop. Thinking back...she never did like any presents from me, except for money or a gift card. She wasn't a gold digger though, as I had no gold for her to dig.

I worked as a bartender, something stable yet boring. I'm good at my job and many people come in just to see Kim Taeyeon, the pretty girl behind the bar who could throw bottles and glasses in the air and catch them effortlessly before pouring their drink. It's okay, the pay is decent enough to keep up a small apartment though she had kind of made a dent in my pocket from the amount of showers she had, the amount of electricity she used all while she had her own place...

I continued to walk until I came across the empty bench that I looked forward to sitting down on after the walk from the club to my place to usually catch my breath. Only this time it wasn't empty, on it sat a girl though I couldn't tell her age because she was curled up in a ball but what I could hear were soft cries and whimpers.

I didn't know what to do... Do I leave her? Do I sit down beside her? Do I ignore her? Do I help her?  
My okay-ish people skills came in handy here as I sat down next to her, making sure my body was pressed into the bench arm making as much distance possible. If she didn't want to talk then she certainly wouldn't want to sit in close proximity to me. I took a small breath to prepare and then spoke.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, my eyes growing wide when she jumped and turned her head towards me, her eyes full of fear. "Heyheyhey, its okay" I gave a smile to show her I meant no harm.

I watched silently as she looked me up and down, seemingly making sure I wasn't a threat. Once she was satisfied I could see she had relaxed a little, though she didn't take her eyes off me.

"Are you alright?" I asked again. Her widened eyes also relaxed a smidge when she heard what I was told often was a soft, velvety, rich voice. She bit her lip and then nodded her head once.

I wasn't convinced. It was freezing cold and she had on a simple t-shirt while I was all wrapped up in a warm coat and a fluffy jumper underneath yet I was still chilly. I noted her shivering and slowly removed my coat, her eyes never leaving my hands as if I was going to jump out and pull a knife on her. I reached out to her, the coat in hand and she looked at it like it was something from another planet, utter confusion was the expression on her face.

"You're cold" I stated, bringing my arm a little closer to her. I saw she leaned back a little so I stopped my movements. "I'm not going to hurt you"

I watched as she tentatively took out her hand and clenched her fingers around the coat though that's all she did, she didn't think to pull it from my grasp so I let it go with a smile. She placed it on her lap and I shook my head lightly.

"Put it on" I said, taking it back slowly before deciding to rest it across her shoulders. My fingers grazed her arm and she jumped so high that her reaction could've given me a heart attack. "Fuck" I exhaled, my hand over my chest. She looked terrified of me.

I stood up and kept my distance, nodding my head towards the bench so she could sit down again. She did. I inched forward, crouched down and again held out the coat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you, but please, you're cold and I wouldn't forgive myself if you caught pneumonia under my watch. Take it"

I saw tears in her eyes but she took the coat, her outstretched arm shaking from the cold air or nerves, maybe both and then she put it on properly.

"Thank you" I smiled though she looked confused at me yet again. Probably wondering why I said thank you to her for putting on my coat.  
"Um...are you okay? I mean do you have somewhere to go?" I asked nervously, not wanting to sound like a serial killer asking where she lived and all. Her bowed head and sniff answered my question.  
"Where do you usually go?" I asked only to have my heart drop when she pointed to the bench. Come to think of it, I had never ventured out at this time before...I had always left the club earlier than what I had today so it made sense why I wouldn't see her.

I took out my purse and grabbed all the notes I had before counting. There was enough there for a two night stay at one of the motels down the road.

"Here" I said, holding out the money. "Grab a room at the motel, if you go straight through the park, take the immediate right...keep walking, take the second left and you'll see it" I smiled.

She stood up suddenly, her eyes full of tears and shook her head. I asked why but she just shook her head again.

"Please, I can't leave you here, its freezing" I frowned

"Why?" She asked, her voice hoarse and rough...something you'd associate with a heavy cold or even flu which further told me she needed my help.

"Because I have a conscience? I'm sorry but you sound sick and if you won't go to the motel...then I can only offer you a place to stay at mine for the night"

She shook her head furiously at that suggestion. I asked her why and her answer kind of shocked me.

"I'm no one to you, you don't need to help me. You're very kind but I can't take either of those offers" she said, bowing her head yet again. Her voice...god it was so scratchy and it broke many times when she had spoken. I scanned her body and saw her baggy jeans were full of holes, bloody cuts showing through them.

"Fine. Well I'll stay here with you then" I said, going back to the bench, keeping my distance of course. I could sense her looking at me and I folded my arms, trying to keep warm but the winter months were coming and it was hard to contain my shivers.

"Please, why are you doing this? I don't deserve your kindness"

I turned to her and said "Everyone deserves kindness, nobody deserves to live how you are living right now. So either I stay here with you all night, you take my money or you come home with me." I gave her an ultimatum.


	2. I Won't Hurt You

"Okay, so this is my home, I'm sorry it's quite messy" I smiled but she couldn't look at me, seemingly embarrassed at having to take this offer or she was sulking about being blackmailed into it. Either way, she was safe.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked, knowing what the answer was already as I had heard her stomach growling throughout our conversation in the park.

She shook her head and I struggled to keep in a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, can you take a seat here?" I asked, motioning to the table in my kitchen to which she obeyed immediately. I felt bad but you shouldn't trust a stranger alone in your house, she could pocket a phone or some spare cash lying around so I needed to keep an eye on her. "Thanks, well I for one am starving...I haven't eaten since breakfast. Work was a killer, I had a day shift" I said only to find I could probably get more of a reaction out of a brick wall.

I grabbed out some ramen from the cupboard (two packets) and proceeded to follow the instructions. While cooking, I felt her eyes on me...or on the food, she was too polite to accept my offer but she was going to take it one way or another. I turned to her and her eyes immediately shot down, her body rigid with what I thought to be anxiousness or even fear.

"Hey" I said as I sat down opposite her. "Please don't be scared, I won't hurt you" I gave a reassuring smile and saw the corners of her lips threaten to tug up but she resisted. "Can I ask you something?"

She looked at me for a while but then nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Tiffany" she replied, barely above a whisper but I heard.

"That's a pretty name" I grinned, this time the tiniest smile came onto her face and her pale white cheeks showed some pink colouring. "Nice to meet you Tiffany, I'm Taeyeon" I said, holding out my hand.

She looked at it the same way she looked at my coat earlier. Step by step, she hesitantly reached out to touch me, the concentration on her face evident as she tried to keep calm. I made no movement, even when she touched my skin with her fingertips and drew back a little...I kept perfectly still. She looked up at me and I knew she could only see kindness there so she went in for another try.

She kept her fingers pressed on my palm before sliding them along my hand and then holding it reasonably tight. I placed a light grip on hers and shook our hands up and down while wincing slightly at the temperature of her (freezing) before letting go and tending to the ramen which was now done. I took out two bowls, filled hers more than I did mine and set the table.

"I..." She started when she saw the bowl but I interrupted.

"I'm not stupid Tiffany, you're starving so eat. Please" I added at the end not wanting to sound harsh.

I saw those tears in her eyes again and one actually fell, I said nothing. I tucked into my noodles glancing up now and again to see her taking hold of her chopsticks and bringing some into her mouth. She closed her eyes at the taste and went back for more, and more and more until the bowl was empty.

Her facial expression afterwards was mildly amusing, It showed a mixture of embarrassment, contentment and gratitude. Once I had finished mine she stood up from her chair and bowed, a very deep bow I might add, ninety degrees.

"Thank you" she said with complete sincerity in her voice.

"No problem" I replied, taking both our bowls and packing them in the dishwasher. "Now...would you like to take a shower?" I asked, knowing she needed one desperately. She wasn't the sweetest smelling thing in the world.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little as if I had just offered her the winning lottery ticket.

"I...I can't" she replied, her tone mixed with disappointment and sadness.

"And why not?"

"I don't want to waste your water" she lowered her head.

"Are you serious?" I asked, completely baffled at her answer. I tutted and carefully reached out to her hoping she would...ah yes, she did. She took my hand hesitantly and then held it tight as I pulled her along gently to the bathroom.

When I opened my hand to let go I could see she was reluctant to give it up so I simply swapped hands and used my now free right hand to turn on the water in the shower, waiting till it got to the right temperature. While I waited, I got out a towel from the airing cupboard and folded it neatly by the sink to be available for when she came out.

Every single movement I made she watched. I wasn't complaining but it was a strange feeling and I'm not entirely sure why. I checked the water and adjusted the temperature until it was to my taste before turning to her.

"Check if it's okay? If not I'll make it colder or hotter" I smiled and watched as she slowly placed her hand under the warm water, a full on grin ensued once she felt it and I couldn't help suspecting that this was the first shower she would have had in a long while.

"It's perfect" she replied, her one hand still under the streaming water while the other had tightened around mine.

"Aright, well there's shampoo, conditioner, razors and shower gel inside on the shelf so just use what you want okay?"

She nodded, the beautiful wide smile still on her face.

"I'll be just outside, call me if you need anything" I smiled back before walking towards the open door. Just as I was about to close it...

"Taeyeon?"

"Yes?" I turned around

She walked towards me but then stopped, I thought she was going to hug me for a second but it seemed she was too afraid to initiate that kind of contact. That didn't matter, I wasn't helping her to get hugs, I was helping her to let her know she had someone, a friend who she could rely on now.

"Thank you. You're an angel, you truly are" she whispered, wiping a tear that had fallen from her eye. I felt my own gather in my eyes at the sight of her being so grateful for something so simple but I stayed strong, for her.

"It's no problem at all Tiffany, like I said I'll be outside" I smiled and shut the door behind me.

She's the angel I thought as I glanced at a photo frame of Jessica hung up on the wall. I approached it and stared before taking it down and stashing it into a drawer. She managed to make me forget all about Jessica for that short time just with her presence and company...she was definitely the angel.


	3. Helping

"Taeyeon?" I heard her call out, still barely audible but at least louder than what we had started with.

I walked to the bathroom door and knocked. When she opened it, I gasped as I looked at the blood on the floor and her with tears in her eyes.  
Scenarios flooded through my head of her trying to cut herself, to take her out of the cruel world she had lived but I was relieved to see it was just a cut from the razor on her leg.

"Oh my god you scared me" I exhaled, motioning for her to sit down on the toilet seat before getting out the first aid kit. Her towel clad body trembled as I asked her if I could apply tissue paper to her cut. She gave a strained nod, still not wanting to be touched unless she initiated it but I had to stop the bleeding. I applied the tissue to the cut and held it there firmly. "Silly girl" I smiled and she gave a tiny smile back.

I took off the tissue when I was sure the blood had stopped flowing and then quickly applied a band aid to the wound. Once she was taken care of, I started to wipe her bloody spill off of the white tiled floor.

"I'll do that" she whispered as she watched me.

"No it's okay, I've got it" I replied and threw away the last piece of bloody tissue.

"I'm sorry" she said, looking at me with embarrassment with which I frowned.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Tiffany. Seriously, I did the same the other day...it stings like a bitch but it will feel better soon I promise" I smiled and this time got a wide one back, finally.

"Thank you" she replied.

"No need to thank me. Right come with me and I'll get some clothes for you"

She followed me out of the bathroom, her hair slightly dripping as she walked and I led her into my room before stopping at my wardrobe. I rummaged around for some pyjamas and decided to give her a pair of jogging bottoms and a baggy shirt. I handed them to her and she looked wide eyed again at the clean fabric and snatched them, bringing them to her face to smell them. If it were anyone else I'd think it was weird but I knew Tiffany was just grateful for having clean and fresh smelling clothes.

As I leaned in front of her to get my own pyjamas out, I caught a whiff of her. She smelled incredible, I don't know how she smelled so good when she just used my own products but she certainly managed to do so. She thanked me once again and I told her she was very welcome. Just as she was about to put them on, I told her to wait and came back in with the first aid kit. I led her to sit on my bed and took a look at her poor legs, red grazes and scratches and cuts covered the porcelain skin and I could only guess that some of them could be infected.

"Let's take care of these legs of yours" I said and kneeled down in front of her only for her to hover her hand over my arm, trying to stop me.

"You don't have to do that" she frowned.

"Tiffany...alright let's try this again. When I offer you something, I'm not doing it just for the sake of it. I want to help you and I'd appreciate if you didn't question it alright? I just don't want you to be in pain"

Her eyes glistened and she nodded, giving me permission to do what I needed.  
I cleaned her wounds with saline, hating the way she flinched each time I touched her and then I proceeded to make sure they wouldn't get infected and if they were, they'd get a proper clean out. Once I was done, I placed more plasters on the cuts that needed them and then smiled letting her know I was done.

She stood up, bowed her head and then starting to undo her towel, my eyes widened at the sight.

"Woah there" I chuckled, urging her to hold the towel together again. "I'll give you your privacy in a second okay? I've gotta go and get you some underwear first and don't worry, I bought a new pack the other day so they are fresh" I winked and saw her blush.

I got out the packet which supplied four pairs of different coloured panties and she immediately picked out the pink ones. She held them to her chest with a smile, she liked pink I presumed.

"Alright, come out when you're done okay?" She nodded and I closed the door behind me waiting for her to finish. In the meantime, I grabbed some pillows that I kept in the airing cupboard and also a blanket and began to set up the sofa where I'd be sleeping. The poor girl probably hadn't seen a bed in a long while so I most certainly wasn't going to make her sleep on the sofa.

When she came out, she grinned at the makeshift bed and sat down beside me, grabbing the blanket and wrapping herself in it, inhaling the scent.

"Yah" I smiled "This is my bed for the night, you get mine"

Her smile disappeared and she shook her head firmly. "No."

"Please Tiffany, I want you to. I've seen you rubbing your back while you walk, I mean god knows how long you've slept on that bench. The bed will do wonders for your aches and pains, so please just take it." I pleaded with my eyes but she still wasn't sure.

"It's very comfy here" she replied

"Please?" I asked again and this time she sighed and agreed. "Great. Oh hey I'm sorry but I don't have a spare toothbrush...I'll go out first thing tomorrow morning and get you one but I suppose tonight you could use your finger" I suggested. She nodded and smiled once again.

She returned to the bathroom and afterwards I led her back to my room and watched as she got into bed. I asked if she wanted on any lamps and she said no so I turned off all the lights and bid her goodnight before closing the door.  
I retreated to the sofa, a wide grin on my face. I felt so good at being able to help this girl, and the way she had made me forget my problems was unbelievable. I was sure that they'd come back but as long as Tiffany was here they'd certainly be manageable.


	4. Angel

I awoke with a yawn and a smile as my mind adjusted to real life and I remembered Tiffany was sleeping in my room. I stretched and groaned before getting up and fixing us a nice breakfast.

I hummed while I made it, happier than I had been in a while...it's amazing what a good deed can do. Once the kimchi fried rice was cooked and put into two bowls, I placed them opposite eachother on the kitchen table and went to my bedroom.

I knocked gently on the door but there was no answer. Thinking she must've been sleeping, I opened the door carefully and allowed the morning light to penetrate the room a little at a time until I saw something I wasn't prepared to see...an empty bed with a note on top of it.

I frowned and approached the note, calling out Tiffany's name but there was no reply. The bathroom was wide open so I knew she wasn't in there, I shifted uncomfortably as I started to read the letter.

 _Dear Taeyeon,_

 _I hope you don't mind me using a piece of your paper and a pen, I just needed to thank you for all you have done for me. I would have given you all of my money if I had any in gratitude and I want you to know how much I appreciate your generosity and hospitality._

 _You were the first person to show me kindness and for that I'm eternally grateful. I've made your bed and cleaned everything away. I put your clothes in the laundry basket and grabbed my own clothes back._

 _Thank you for allowing me to stay but I can't take up anymore of your time and effort. You've already done enough for me and I'm sure your kindness will stay with me forever._

 _Tiffany_

Well that certainly ruined my mood. She left? God that girl...why couldn't she just accept the things I gave her and not question them? She could've stayed with me for so much longer yet here I was...looking at her goodbye letter. I had the strongest urge to crumple it in frustration but I couldn't bring myself to do it, it was from Tiffany and I couldn't ruin it.

I got dressed quickly and made my way out into the freezing outdoors, a light covering of snow on the ground. I gritted my teeth but not because of the temperature, it was because I knew that Tiffany was in a fucking t-shirt and ripped jeans in this weather.

I made my way over to the park, narrowly avoiding falling down on my butt as I slid around on the ice that covered the pathway and trod carefully from then on, finally seeing the bench I had been longing for yet it was empty. I simply plopped myself down and waited. Luckily it was Sunday so I didn't have a shift at the bar until Monday evening. I'd wait here all day to get her back in the warmth if I had to, and that I did.

I had left my apartment at 11:45am...it was now 5pm. Yes, I had waited all that time for Tiffany but she still hadn't come. By this time I was dying for a pee and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. So I got up, and went into a nearby cafe to use their toilet. I felt stupid when I came back out as I could've waited in the warmth of the coffee shop...it had the perfect view from the windows of the little bench. I groaned and ordered myself a coffee and some lunch as I had forgotten to eat my breakfast.

I waited, and waited and waited until it was closing time. I sadly got up and trudged my way through the snow, stopping to button my coat up and tighten the scarf around my neck in the reflection of the cafés window, when in the reflection I saw movement.  
I spun around and finally lay my eyes upon Tiffany. She was walking slowly, a distressed look on her face and she was shivering like hell.  
I stormed up to her and wasn't surprised to see her jump back in shock seeing me there.

"Taeyeon" she whispered and bowed that same ninety degree bow.

"Why did you leave?" I asked

"I explained on the letter" she replied, her head hanging low...her skin covered in goose pimples.

"Tiffany...I thought you understood. I don't want you suffering out here, I don't want you to get sick and I don't want you to get hurt which could happen due to the weather or even some psycho who's looking for a quick fuck." She winced as I said those words but they were true.  
"Please, I feel responsible for you and if I saw you hurt I'd never forgive myself. You can stay with me for the time being" I said and nodded my head in a way that said to come with me. She sighed but started to shuffle slowly through the snow, her head down once again while I led her to the supermarket.

"Why are we here?" She asked as we entered, looking around as if she was in heaven.

"I need to get some shopping and we need to get you a toothbrush. I just got paid so we can get a few things for you"

She walked in front of the shopping cart causing me to stop. I looked at her confused but she showed a weird expression, almost angry.

"I'm not a charity case Taeyeon. I don't need your money"

I frowned, that's what she thought? "I haven't given you money Tiffany, I'm buying a toothbrush..."

She sighed "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I didn't mean that. I just hate people feeling sorry for me, when people used to throw coins at me like I was begging on the street...I wasn't I was just minding my own business"

"It's okay, I won't throw coins at you...I'll throw a toothbrush at you but that's about it"

She smiled a little, finding what I had said funny and then she started to laugh. It was husky and addictive and I found I had to laugh along with her. When she heard my awful ahjumma laughter she laughed more, clapping her hands. I wiped a tear from my eye and watched as her eyes disappeared and the pure joy on her face...that, I wanted to see more often.

"You're funny" she grinned and walked back to my side, her fingers wrapping around the steel bars of the shopping cart.

"Thanks" I chuckled. "Anyway, have you eaten today?" Her smile disappeared and she shook her head. "Do you have a favourite meal? A favourite snack? You can choose whatever you like here" I said, making her face light up again.

"I like food full stop." Bless her...

I walked down each aisle and everything she looked interested in I put inside the cart, it was more than I usually got but I more or less lived alone before she arrived, Jess only came at night remember?

Once we got to the checkout, some snobby old woman who was bagging our shopping looked Tiffany up and down and began to laugh to herself. I looked at Tiffany and saw how she had seen it and lowered her head. The woman then began to chat with her co-worker, whispering before looking back at Tiffany.

"Something to share?" I asked, pissed at the treatment Tiffany was receiving. I held back a smile when the woman looked a little taken aback as if she thought she had been discreet and hidden her sniggering well. "You're whispering... I'm sure my friend and I would love to know what it is that makes us so interesting to you."

"N-nothing" she stuttered.

"Oh? Then try to keep your thoughts to yourself from now on, I'm not fond of bitches you see."

This time I did crack a smile as her face turned white in shock at what I had just said to her. Tiffany was looking at me in awe and I loved it, I paid the bill then nodded my head towards the door and we both pushed the cart out and then took out the bags from inside. As we were walking back to my place, she looked at me again and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that you know" she said

"I won't have people like that talk about us. It's none of their business."

"She wasn't laughing at you Taeyeon" Tiffany replied

"If she laughs at you, she's laughing at me too. I won't stand for it." I said sternly, hating the way a woman like that could mock someone so sweet just because of her clothes.

I heard Tiffany mutter something but I didn't quite catch it. I asked what she said and she turned to me, her cheeks pink.

"Angel"


	5. Photo's

"Phew, I'm beat. Old hags take it outta me clearly" I smiled as I watched Tiffany laugh, she was so beautiful and really should laugh more often.

I was about to relax on the sofa and get comfortable when I remembered I had a shift tonight at the bar. I groaned and Tiffany immediately took notice, looking slightly startled.

"Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

"I have work in a couple of hours" I pouted.

"It can't be that bad" Tiffany smiled and sat down beside me, still keeping her distance though.

"It's just I'm tired and I want to go to sleep so bad...aish, bills don't pay themselves I guess." I replied and got up to get ready, Tiffany followed and I was a little concerned but didn't have the heart to tell her to leave the room. I was sure she'd go when she saw me about to take my clothes off.

I went to my wardrobe, picked out a uniform and took off my jumper. I looked back to Tiffany and saw she was looking at my stomach, strange. She soon realised I was watching her and turned pink once again before leaving me to it. I chuckled and pulled on the uniform then checking my appearance in the mirror. The uniform I was wearing today was just black trousers and a black shirt, nothing special...I was told I could wear anything as long as it was all black.

As soon as I exited my room, I saw Tiffany staring at the TV like she had stared at the coat and the pyjamas. I went to sit beside her and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and watching her surprised expression turn into a wide smile.

"You like TV?" I asked, she nodded excessively.

"I haven't seen a television in years"

"Years? Please don't tell me you've been on the street for..."

"No, not on the street just...somewhere. Somewhere where there were no luxuries like this" she sighed and looked behind her at the back of the sofa, I knew what she wanted.

"Make yourself comfortable. As long as you're here, this is your home"

Her smile was even bigger now and she relaxed back into the couch, her eyes closing at the softness.

"Can I ask you something? A favour?"

"Anything, I owe you so much" she replied, now putting all of her attention on me.

"When I come back from work tonight, promise me you'll still be here?" I asked, watching as she froze then looked away, she had been thinking of running again. "I don't understand why you won't let me help you..." I sighed.

"I just...don't want to be a bother to you" she replied, looking down at her clasped hands.

"You aren't a bother Tiffany. I'm sorry if someone has made you feel that way but you really aren't. You need my help and I'm willing to give it to get you back on your feet again, I hate the idea of you being in the cold especially now winter is near. Please, just promise me?"

"I promise" she replied, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you" I returned her smile and had the urge to hug her but I wanted her to make the first move only because I didn't want to scare her.

...

I entered my apartment quietly, turning the key in the lock before tiptoeing towards the small lamp beside the sofa. I stumbled a few times but managed to get there in the end. When I clicked the light on, I immediately saw Tiffany curled up, fast asleep. I smiled, she kept her promise.

"Tiffany?" I said gently, not wanting to shake her just in case she had a bad reaction to it. "Tiffany?"

"Mmmm, uh Taeeyeeon?" She yawned, half asleep.

"Yes, why don't you go to bed sweetie"

"I was waiting for you" she smiled drowsily.

"That's sweet, but you don't have to do that. Come on...go to bed" I chuckled, she was cute. "Oh let me get you some pyjamas" I made my way to the bedroom, went through my closet and handed her another pair of tracksuit bottoms and another baggy shirt.

She smiled and began to strip off, I turned my head away out of decency and waited for her to give me the signal that I could turn around. She cleared her throat and I looked back at her, smiling again at how adorable she looked.

"Alright, have you had food?" She hesitated a while, but then shook her head. "Why not? Didn't I say you could use anything?" I frowned.

"I can't cook" was her shy reply. Stupid, of course she can't cook she was homeless!

"Sorry" I mumbled and went to the kitchen to fix us a quick something. We sat down at the table once it was cooked and I watched her shovel it in quickly...she hadn't eaten at all today so in the end I gave her the rest of my bowl, telling her I was full which wasn't the case but she needed it more.

Once that was done, she brushed her teeth and I left the room to sleep on the sofa after sharing 'Goodnight's' with her. I nodded off to sleep with a slight smile on my face as I thought of her.

...

I awoke to something poking my arm over and over again. I groaned and flailed my hand at whatever it was before I started to drift off again. But it came back soon after, I frowned and opened my eyes only to see Tiffany standing in front of me, hugging the duvet from my bed tight to her body.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, sleepiness evident in my voice.

She didn't answer but I saw her eyes glisten in the moonlight that was shining through the window...she was crying.

"I'm scared" she replied, hugging the duvet even tighter.

I realised that a simple talk wouldn't make her feel better. "Do you want me to...?" A nod answered my unfinished question so I got up and grabbed my pillow before going to my room, Tiffany following close behind.

I sat down on the bed, lay down my pillow and got under the duvet that she was now putting back onto the bed. I smiled and saw how she slipped in beside me, her eyes looking into mine. We stayed that way for a while until she spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" I replied

"Who's the girl in your photos?"

My small smile vanished when I was reminded of her. Tiffany saw my expression sour and immediately tried to backtrack.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything" she said, lowering her gaze.

"It's alright" I gave a shy smile. "She was...someone special but she left yesterday" I sighed, I felt Tiffany attempt to hold my hand under the covers but in the end she thought against it and retreated.

"Was she your...girlfriend?"

I looked up at her and saw she wasn't judgmental, just curious so I nodded.

"She wasn't fond of me" I said, turning on my back and looking up at the ceiling but still feeling her eyes on me.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to try to show her what she meant to me but she always dismissed it. I gave her flowers but she told me to stop, whenever I hugged her she pushed me away, she ended it yesterday and didn't even look upset. I think she had somebody else." I turned my head to the side to look at Tiffany and was surprised to see her frowning.

"Someone who can't appreciate you for how amazing you are is stupid. You're better off without her" she replied, a little angrily I might add.

"Thanks" I smiled. "I guess I should take those photos down tomorrow huh?" I chuckled and she nodded.

"I'll help you"


	6. Tiffany's Past

I woke up the next morning and was a little startled to see no Tiffany beside me. I shot up feeling hurt that she broke her promise only to see her walk out of the toilet, scratching her head while yawning. My heartbeat calmed itself and I lay back down, wanting a little lie-in.

She slipped back into bed and smiled at me. "Good morning" she said

"Morning"

That was it for the conversation...we didn't know each other well enough for the conversation to be constant and flowing.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and I tried to get rid of the atmosphere.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, she nodded "How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"What?" I asked, truly shocked. She did not look seventeen, she looked my age. What the actual fuck?

"Seventeen" she repeated. "My birthday is soon though, it's on New Year's Eve"

I sat up, suddenly uncomfortable at having a kid in my bed with me. "What on earth are you doing on the streets at your age Tiffany?" I asked in disbelief only to watch her sit up, lower her head and play with her fingers.

"I...I ran away"

Well this just got a whole lot more complicated.

"From your parents?" I asked, increasing the distance between us until I just decided to stand beside the bed. It's not that I would have tried anything with her, but if I was her mother I wouldn't want to think my daughter was in bed with a stranger who was a lesbian, y'know?

She shook her head. "No, I don't know my parents" she replied making my heart clench.

"Then...from a relative?"

"From the orphanage." Her voice was soft and sad, she didn't like it there clearly.

"You've been there all your life?" I asked, my heart breaking more when she nodded and began to cry.

Fuck my logic, I got back on the bed and placed my hand beside me, leaving it open to her if she needed it.

"Why did you run away?"

She looked up at me with lost, teary eyes and I found it hard to control my instinct to comfort her.

"I wish I could hug you" I sighed, making her look up at me.

"The reason why I'm so afraid of being touched is...because they hit me. Whenever someone touches me, my body naturally flinches."

"Who's they?" I asked, clenching my jaw.

"Everyone. The staff, the children...I was an outcast and I was bullied and degraded. You might think that I was low when you met me on the bench...but I was so much happier. I'd much rather live outside than in that orphanage."

"I'm sorry" I apologised for what she had been through. But what the heck am I going to do now? If people were looking for her and they found her here...they'd think I kidnapped her. "Wait...how long have you been on the run?"

"I think, six months" she replied. Six fucking months living on a bench, what the hell is this world coming to?

"And you didn't see them come looking for you?" She shook her head to reply. Some orphanage that is, not caring that someone had gone missing.

"I don't want to go back there Taeyeon" she looked up at me, her eyes begging me not to return her. I bit the inside of my cheek while thinking how we could do this.

"What if I call the police and ask to try and find some relatives for you?"

"Please. You can't they'll make me go back" her eyes...god I couldn't handle looking into them, the pain was showing so clearly through those dark orbs. I think she could see I was still trying to think of something to do so she subtly tried to convince me. "They broke my arm once" she whispered. That caught my attention.

"What?" I replied angrily. I saw a hint of fear in her eyes after she heard my tone so I tried to keep calm.

"I was being punished for stealing food because I was so hungry. My last punishment was to go all day without food."

She paused to look at my reaction and I tried oh so very hard to stop my face from showing the outrage I was feeling inside.

"My so called friend told on me, that's when I lost my ability to trust. The orphanage had a punishment for really naughty kids where they lock them in an empty small room for hours, sometimes even overnight" she paused to sniff, her tears rolling down her face. "I really didn't want to go in there, I'm terrified of cramped and dark spaces but she held my arm tight. I was screaming and trying to get away but with her holding my arm tight and me yanking it back...it just snapped."

I winced as I thought about the noise associated with bones breaking and also how tight that person must've been holding her, how scared Tiffany must've been to pull away like that.

"You're not going back there" I said simply before standing up and going to my wardrobe to look for something. Once I found it, I went back to the bed and handed her a big teddy bear. "If you want to hug something" I smiled. She smiled back and wiped her tears away before rubbing her face into the bear and holding it tight.

"Thank you"

...

"Alrighty so there's snacks here, the TV, there's even some video games if you want to play" I smiled as I was getting ready for work. "I should be home at about 4am so please don't wait up for me okay? You need sleep"

"I like to see that you are safe" she replied, bowing her head. That made me smile.

"Hm, okay. You can sleep on the sofa until I get home and then I'll wake you up so you can go to bed okay?"

She nodded, grinning "We didn't get around to taking those photos down" she said quietly as I looked around and saw the many photo frames that showed Jessica or Jessica and I. "I could do it before you come home if you like?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay, thanks Tiffany. You can put them in that cupboard over there." I looked at my watch and started to pull my shoes on and grab my car keys "Shoot, I'm gonna be late. Remember to eat something before going to sleep Tiff! Bye!" I said, running out the door unaware that she had on a huge smile after my last comment.

...

The moment I woke her up, she rubbed her eyes and gave me that same huge smile that I had missed last night. "What?" I asked, smiling back.

"You called me Tiff" she replied. "Before you left".

"I did?" I looked confused, I didn't remember. "I'm sorry I didn't kn..."

"No it's fine" she interrupted. "It's nice, I like it" she was holding her bear tight against her looking pretty adorable.

"Okay go on, off to bed now Tiff" I winked and she giggled but said goodnight and retreated to my room.

I did my business in the bathroom and then changed and flopped down on the sofa, tired from work. The bar had been crowded, packed even. I got a few numbers thrown at me and lots of drunk men coming on to me, It was gross but flattering I guess. I closed my eyes and soon drifted away...


	7. Jessica

"Taeyeon" I groaned at the sudden noise interrupting my sleep and I again flailed my arms to wave it away. I was glad when it soon stopped...only to start up again a few moments later. "Taeyeon" this time I woke up because I sensed urgency in the voice, I opened my eyes and came back to the real world where Tiffany was crouched in front of me hugging her bear.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"There's someone at the door"

I froze immediately before a loud knocking broke me out of it. There was only one person who came this late at night.

"Yah! Open the door!"

I looked to Tiffany to see she was scared. I told her to go back into my room but she refused, wanting to stay safe with me. I thought to keep quiet and eventually she would go away but the loud kick to the door made me think otherwise. I got up, looked back to Tiffany to give a reassuring smile and opened up the door.

She was smiling. Not a sweet one either, menacing.

"Taeyeon"

"Jessica"

We stared for a while, just taking each other in silently.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?" I replied, she was surprised at my boldness. I never refused her, or talked back to her that way.

"Because I'm your girlfriend?"

I laughed. "Yeah of course you are. You didn't break up with me a few days ago...it was all in my head right?" My voice was full of sarcasm and anger, something she didn't really appreciate.

"I never left you silly..." She started to step inside but I didn't move so all she was really doing was just stepping closer to me. "I missed you" she smirked while playing with the ends of my hair.

I said nothing but then...she kissed me. She kissed me and I found it hard to pull away at first, but then amongst my muddled thoughts I remembered Tiffany. I removed myself from Jessica and shot her a look that was full of confusion.

"No...you broke up with me this isn't right" I frowned. "I'll call you soon okay? Just not now" I sighed and closed the door in her face. I was staring at the door while I heard her walk away and then I turned around to look at the sofa, Tiffany wasn't there.

I frowned and walked towards it, seeing she had left the teddy behind. I made my way over to my room and knocked, no answer.

"Tiffany?" I called out to the pitch black room once I opened the door. "Tiffany are you okay?"

I turned on the light and saw her sitting on the bed, cross legged and her head lowered. I walked to her and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Are you alright?" I asked again. She brought her head up and I could see her eyes were sad.

"Why did you kiss her?" She asked quietly.

"Um...she kissed me actually" I frowned, wondering why she was asking.

"She treated you bad Taeyeon." Tiffany replied, lowering her head a little once again.

"I know, it's not as if I'm getting back with her" I chuckled lightly but she didn't laugh with me. "What's wrong?"

"If you get back together with her...you'll forget me" she said, her eyes now overflowing with tears. I unconsciously moved closer only to realise my mistake when she shot her head up in fear. I moved back again and placed my hands in my lap.

"I'm not getting back with her silly and of course I wouldn't forget about you." I smiled reassuringly. "This is your home now and even if I did get back with her..." She flinched at that, worrying me slightly. "...I would never make you leave. We're in this together okay?"

She nodded but I wasn't convinced that she believed me. "Sorry" she said, looking back up to me. "I don't like her, she reminds me of the people at the orphanage"

"She's not like that Tiff" I frowned only to find I saddened her more. "Don't worry okay? You're not going anywhere, I promise"

Finally she smiled and I handed her the teddy I had forgotten I'd picked up. She thanked me and I went back to the sofa, stressed now about her and Jessica. Why did Jess show up? Why was Tiffany taking it so hard?

...

I was scared that I would wake up and she would be gone again. I mean, I was still confused about her reaction to Jessica because Tiffany and I weren't that close...sure I was looking after her but, urgh I don't ever know.

As I got up, I yawned and turned to go to her room...my room. It's funny how I refer to my stuff as hers now, it's almost as if I've already decided that she'd live here permanently. Of course she'd have to get a job, but we'd work on that, she can't even be touched right now let alone work in all the hustle and bustle of a work environment.

"Tiffany?" I called out from behind her door. I heard shuffling from inside and then she quickly opened it. Okay so...she was adorable. I could see her child-like qualities now as her hair was ruffled, her eyes squinted, cheeks rosy and just cute in general. "Hi" I smiled.

"Hi" she gave a small smile back, I saw her fingers playing with the handle of the door nervously and her feet shifting beneath her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, confused to why she seemed uncomfortable with me.

"I'm fine" she replied, glancing up at me but then looking away immediately. I saw a wince come up on her face and her hand shot to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I frowned, she was in pain and wasn't telling me why.

Her eyes flickered to mine again and I could see insecurity and embarrassment hidden in their brown depths. I glanced behind her and saw there was blood on the bed, I was about to become worried when all the pieces clicked into place.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know" I gave a reassuring smile. "We are both girls right?" She nodded but lowered her head. "I'll just go to the shop, I won't be long" I told her, grabbed my car keys and left. I had already put on clothes.

Bless her, it was her 'time of the month' and she was too embarrassed to say anything. I had the feeling that she would have tried to hide the sheets until I had gone to work or something and then tried to wash them. It was just a reminder that we really need to open up to each other more so we can feel comfortable around one another.

I parked the car, went inside and got her some toiletries and then soon after I was on my way home again. As I opened the door, sure enough there was Tiffany trying to work the washing machine. I smiled and shut the door quite audibly so she knew I was there.

She raised her head and then lowered it while I smirked and set down the bag on the kitchen table. "Tiffany, really it's okay. I can do that" I said, taking her place at the washing machine and turning it on. "It's no biggie" I was about to pat her head but managed to catch myself in in time, this was also something that needed to change. Either she becomes comfortable being touched or I learn to stop touching...I'd much prefer the former.

I picked up the bag on the table and gave it to her and watched as she took a peek inside. I saw her cheeks turn pink and then she bowed that same deep bow before scurrying to the toilet. I chuckled silently to myself before going to my wardrobe and picking out some new underwear and new trousers for her. After waiting a while, I knocked on the toilet door to get her attention.

"Tiffany, I have some clean clothes here, if you pass me your dirty ones I can put them in the laundry basket."

"I can do it" she called out but opened the door slightly, her arm reaching out through the gap for the clean clothes.

I sighed but passed them to her, watching as the door closed shut and heard the tap from the sink running. "Feel free to have a bath Tiff, I'm going to go start breakfast"

"Thank you Tae!"

I smiled. Tae...that's cute. I didn't question it and went to the kitchen. Americans...what do Americans like for breakfast?

Cereal? I have none

Bacon and eggs? Hmm...maybe.

Oh pancakes would be nice.

I decided on pancakes and got all the ingredients out of the cupboard, laying them all out on the counter and then started to make them. I tried to go as fast as I could so I could surprise Tiffany, I wanted to see that smile again because it somehow managed to brighten up my day each time it showed.


	8. Making Friends

As I was plating up, Tiffany came out with a towel wrapped around her and as soon as she saw the pancakes on the table, she came rushing over.

"Oh my god, I haven't had pancakes in forever" she whispered as she sat down. I smiled and handed her her plate, watching as she cut a pancake up before tasting it. "Mmmm" she moaned, catching me a little off guard. I kept watching as she ate the pancakes one by one quickly as if she was afraid they'd be taken off her if she savoured them. I guess that's what happened in that orphanage, someone could have come along and just stolen her food away. Disgusting place.

"Good?" I asked with a smirk, knowing already what the answer was.

"So good, thank you" she beamed, her smile reached her eyes and they disappeared into little half moons making her face look even more beautiful. How could somebody treat such a beauty like a piece of shit? God If I ever saw anyone that worked or lived in that orphanage, I wouldn't hesitate to give them a piece of my mind. "Is something on my face?" she asked, breaking me out of my daze.

"Oh, sorry" I said, realising I had been staring right at her. "Zoned out for a second" she smiled and set her fork down on the now empty plate.

"Thank you so much" she grinned

"No worries Tiff" I smiled and her grin grew wider.

"No, thank you. For everything. I didn't know such people existed, you're one of a kind for sure" I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks and I had the urge to pinch her cheek but resisted, I'd probably scare her.

"How many times are you gonna say thank you?" I chuckled, placing my fork down on my plate. I dabbed at my lips with a napkin and slouched down into my chair, patting my full tummy.

"Enough so that you realise how amazing you are" another blush, why was she so cute?

"Oh shush, silly girl" I smiled, there was a comfortable silence until I broke it. "Would you like to do anything today? Well, this morning...I have a night shift later on"

She thought for a while. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure, I could invite a friend over? She has a sister that's your age that you could hang out with" I shrugged. "If you two got on well then she could keep you company tonight."

Tiffany stayed quiet while fiddling uncomfortably. I held in a sigh, she had to open up to people soon or I was going to have to find another job to support us both. I think she sensed that I was a little disappointed by her reaction.

"Okay" she replied, bowing her head in defeat. "Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's lovely" I reassured her before grabbing my phone and dialling my friend. "Hey Sunny" I smiled and looked at Tiffany while she watched me.  
"Would you like to come over for a while today? We haven't had a catch up in a while and I have someone I'd like you to meet...No not a girlfriend" I huffed which seemed to make Tiffany giggle.  
"Bring over your sister too...? Yeah she's Hyo's age so I think they'd get along well." Tiffany looked apprehensive so I shook my head and rolled my eyes pointing to the phone which made her laugh again.  
"Alright, see you soon."

I hung up the phone but texted all the details to Sunny that I couldn't say in front of Tiffany. Things like she's vulnerable and not to touch her unless she initiates contact, be patient and welcoming...stuff liked that. I got a reply almost immediately.

 _-No problem, you will have to tell me how you two met, all the details please!-_

I smiled and pocketed my phone before getting up and clearing away the dishes. Tiffany started to get up to help but I told her to relax, she listened. I kept stealing glances at her because she hadn't spoken much after I had proposed the meeting. I think she was really nervous and may need a pep talk, so that's exactly what I did.

"Tiff? Come and sit at this table here?" I asked, motioning to the table in the kitchen, she was sat at the one in the dining room. She obeyed immediately and chose the seat opposite me while I cleaned up. "Are you nervous?" I asked her. She didn't reply, she just bowed her head. "You know you can tell me anything right? I won't judge...but if you keep things bottled up, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to follow up on my threat and throw a toothbrush at you" I smirked and she burst out laughing.

"I guess so" she smiled, answering my question.

"What for? Is it the meeting new people or the touching aspect you're afraid of?"

"Is it bad to say both?" She gave a shy smile.

...

"Hey guys, come in" I grinned and invited Sunny and her sister inside. "Did you tell Hyoyeon about..." I whispered.

"Yeah don't worry, she knows her boundaries" Sunny winked.

"Great thanks" I returned to my normal pitch and turned around. "Tiff?"

We all watched as Tiffany got up off the sofa and walked up to us, standing very close to me. She raised her head and gave the two a smile.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany" she said with a smile. She looked utterly adorable and I looked back to Sunny who I just knew was holding in an 'aww' comment.

"Hi Tiffany, I'm Sunny and this is my sister Hyoyeon" she grinned. "Nice to meet you sweetie"

Tiffany smiled a little and looked to me expectantly to carry on the conversation, I chuckled and motioned to her to sit on the sofa. Sunny and Hyoyeon followed, I sensed Tiffany was a little perplexed at how Hyo was so comfortable in my house. She had flopped down on the sofa and put her feet up on the coffee table, then had grabbed the TV remote and switched the TV on while Tiffany sat down slowly with a straight back.

I didn't leave the two alone long and asked Sunny to make us some coffee. "Tiff, Hyo... would you like a coffee?" I asked.

"Mmm, please" Hyoyeon responded. I looked to Tiffany and she too agreed. I held up two fingers to Sunny and she nodded her head in understanding. "I should've brought my laptop" Hyo huffed as she flicked through the channels. "We could've hooked it up to the TV and watched a good movie" she smiled at Tiffany who gave a small smile back.

"I didn't know you could watch movies on a laptop" Tiffany admitted, feeling a little shy. My heart swelled to see her carrying on the conversation.

"Really? Yeah there's these movie websites that let you watch every movie you could think of, some of the new releases too" Hyo grinned.

"Well you can have my laptop if you like?" I proposed. "You could show Tiffany how to do it so she can watch whatever movie she likes when she's home alone"

"Awesome, would you like to?" Hyo asked Tiffany.

"Yes please" she replied.

"Although you'll have to delete all the nudes that are on there Kim" Hyoyeon winked at me. Tiffany shot her head my way, a shocked expression on her face.

"Hyoyeon! God don't be gross" I replied, extremely embarrassed. "You know there's nothing like that on my laptop" I held my hands over my face to hide my blush.

"No she's right" Hyo whispered to Tiffany but was loud enough for me to hear. "They're all on her phone" she sniggered. Tiffany for the first time smirked at me, hell no! Hyoyeon was not going to fill Tiffany's head with her dirty minded cheekiness.

"I'd behave myself if I were you" Sunny joined in, bringing a tray filled with coffee mugs to the table while talking to Hyo. "She still has those whips, she won't hesitate to use them on you"

"YAH!" I shouted, sick of the bullying. "I have no such thing!" I pouted while everyone laughed at me. I mumbled insults to myself while I sat down next to Tiffany who was giggling with the others. I huffed and brought the mug to my lips but stopped when I felt and saw Tiffany's hand rest on my thigh, patting up and down to make me feel better. It certainly did.

I looked at her with a smile and she gave a small smile back before withdrawing her hand. I then glanced at Sunny to see she and Hyoyeon were wiggling their eyebrows, I rolled my eyes at them and returned my attention to Tiff.


	9. You Saved Me

"Alright guys, Sunny and I are just going to pop out for an hour or two for a quick catch up. You'll be okay?" I asked Tiffany more than Hyoyeon. She nodded with a smile and returned to her seat next to her new friend. I was glad the two were getting along, Tiffany managed to let their conversation flow despite her nervousness, I felt like a proud mother.

"Okay, let me show you how to set it up" Hyoyeon said, motioning for Tiffany to get up and go to the TV. I nodded my head to the door and Sunny and I left them to it. I hoped Tiffany was going to be okay, Sunny noticed my nervousness and chuckled.

"Hey, she'll be fine" she reassured me as we walked out of the apartment complex and started down the icy street. "I've told Hyo not to touch her or make her uncomfortable...she'll be perfectly fine" she smiled.

"I hope so" I sighed.

"You like her don't you?" Sunny smiled and linked her arm with mine, cuddling up to me as we strolled along.

"I like her as a little sister or a friend. Nothing else" I replied. "She's too young anyway"

"Not really" Sunny shrugged. "There are couples with thirty years between them, you and Tiffany have...what, five? That's nothing"

"Maybe it's nothing if she was in her twenties, she's still a kid" I protested, not really liking where this conversation was going. Sunny left it at that so instead I told her all about how I met Tiffany and where she came from.

"Damn" Sunny exhaled once I had finished. "Poor kid's been through a lot."

I know, but I'm try..."

Sunny's ringtone interrupted me. She let go of my arm and I could see Hyoyeon's name on the caller ID before Sunny brought it up to her ear. I watched as her smile turned into a worried look before her eyes rested on mine. The last thing I heard was Hyoyeon shouting through the phone "You need to get here now!"

I ran, I had never run so fast in my life. We were a mile away from my apartment and due to my lack of fitness and short legs, I managed to get there in fifteen minutes. A stitch was throbbing against my waist but I didn't care. As soon as I reached my door, I knocked and knocked until Hyoyeon answered.

"Where is she" I demanded, storming into the living room and not seeing Tiffany there.

"She's in the coat closet" she replied, almost above a whisper. She was scared at the tone of my voice.

"Why the fuck is she in the closet Hyo! Open it!" I shouted, watching as the confident girl before me shrunk at my outburst.

"I can't, it's locked" she replied

I rushed over to the coat closet and tried the handle but she was right, it was locked. I looked around for the key and saw it on the ground, it had broken off while inside the lock. I held it up to Hyoyeon's face and she backed away so I threw it at her in anger.

"Tiffany?" I asked through the door only to be surprised when a loud and strong knocking ensued, making my face flinch away. I could hear her sobs.

"Please!" she begged from the other side. "Let me out!"

"Tiff babe it's okay, we'll get you out okay, just calm down" I replied, I was wondering why she sounded so scared, it's just a closet...then I finally remembered.

The orphanage, the small and dark room she was locked in many times, she was terrified of it...fuck.

"Please tell me the light is on in there" I asked Hyoyeon but she didn't answer, didn't even raise her head. "You stupid fucking...!" I stopped myself before I got too mad. I heard the desperate banging from behind the door again and held my head in my hands, what could I do?

I ran to the kitchen, got out a large knife and returned to the door.

"Tiff, step back from the door okay sweetie? I'm going to try and open it with a knife. Are you away from it?" No answer... "Tiffany?"

"Yes!" She screamed, she was panicking.

"Calm down babe, it's okay" I said as I thrusted the knife in and out of corner of the door, I had no fucking idea what I was doing and it wasn't working. Where the fuck was Sunny? Probably still running over here. "I knew I shouldn't have left her" I mumbled while losing my mind with worry, my hands were shaking.

"I'm so sorry" Hyoyeon whined.

"You better have a good fucking reason why she's in there" I growled back before dropping the knife to the ground. "Tiffany, I'm gonna have to break the door okay? Step back, I'm going to get you out sweetie, don't worry"

Sobs were all I heard and my heart clenched tight.

"Get over here and be useful" I snapped at Hyoyeon who obeyed immediately. "Kick the door on three. One, two, three!"

Nothing, but it was working, I could feel it. Thank god I had cheap and flimsy doors.

"Again. One, two, three!"

Sunny rushed in and thankfully she was smart enough to pick up what was happening so joined in. With the three of us, the door swung open, broken off it's hinges and I rushed inside. Stupidly, I wasn't thinking straight and immediately went to grab Tiffany who was huddled in the corner...the unexpected touch scared her so much that she started to hit me.

"Tiff it's me! It's me!" I cried trying to get her to stop, she was really going for it. Her eyes were closed and tears were pouring down her face as she pounded her fists against my body.

I lowered her to the ground carefully while wincing and then I let her go. I turned to Sunny and Hyoyeon and told them to get out nicely, not before giving Hyo the glare she deserved though. They were full of apologies but I ignored them, keeping my eye on the broken girl curled up in a ball on the floor.

As soon as that front door clicked shut, I crouched down beside her and waited. In truth, I didn't know what to do to help her...

"I'm so sorry" I sighed, sitting down and hugging my legs. "I don't know why she did that, but believe me I'll make sure she'll get punished"

Tiffany's sobs started to quieten down after about half an hour and I watched as she looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot and still filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry" I repeated, I was so mad at myself. What was I thinking? Leaving her there with Hyoyeon while she was still so vulnerable? I gritted my teeth and I flickered my gaze to stare at a space on the wall whilst punishing myself inside for being so stupid. I got a text from Sunny while I waited.

 _-Hyo said they were snooping around and she saw Tiffany going into the closet. The door was still wide open so as a joke Hyo shut it and locked it. She said she only meant to keep it locked for a second but when she turned the key to open it again it broke off.  
She feels awful Tae..._-

My anger started up again and I was about to throw my phone at the nearest wall but a trembling hand on my arm stopped me. I looked and saw Tiffany was starting to crawl towards me.

"C-can I hug you?" she whispered as she came closer tentatively.

"Of course, come here" I replied, opening my arms wide while she encircled my waist and rested her head on my chest, just under my chin. "Can I...?" I started and was relieved to feel Tiffany let go of my waist and pull my arms into a position to surround her before hugging me again.

I held her until her cries softened, her body was still shivering in fear though which pretty much killed me inside. I felt awful, like a complete and utter failure.

"I'm so sorry"

"You saved me" was all she said as she nuzzled her nose into my neck. I could feel her gentle exhales from her nose as I rested my head on hers. She tightened her grip around me and I couldn't help but let out a smile, she was hugging me.

"I didn't save you" I replied, finally answering her question after getting caught up in the hug. "I was so fucking stupid" I seethed. "How could I leave you li..."

"Shutup" she interrupted, moving so she could look up at me, our faces were so close, it was almost uncomfortable because she was so beautiful. I slowly brought my hand up and made sure she saw it before I gently wiped the tears away from under her eyes. She closed her eyes at the contact and although she didn't flinch, she hugged me tighter. I kissed the top of her head and I felt so warm inside.

"You're my angel" she said.

"Nah, you're mine"


	10. Let Her Go

We stayed there for a while until Tiffany fell asleep. I left her alone for a second to call in sick to work and then returned to her side where I stroked her hair softly so it didn't surround her face and gently picked her up. I think she was only half asleep because she held her arms around my neck to help me out a little, I then made my way to her room.

The moment her head hit that pillow, she was fast asleep for real. The poor little mite must've been exhausted. I stood over her and admired her for a while until I scanned her body. She was wearing some of my tight skinny jeans that couldn't be comfortable to sleep in and I wondered whether to take them off or leave them on.

I decided after much deliberation to just take them off thinking she'd get a better sleep with them removed so I gently unbuttoned them and started to pull them down. Unfortunately, the tugging action woke Tiffany up.

"Taeyeon?" She mumbled. "What are you doing?" She asked when she came around from her drowsiness. She was looking at me hovering over her pulling off her trousers. Fuck.

"Tiff...I uh..I didn't want you to sleep in these cause you'd be uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I..."

"It's okay" she smiled. "I don't mind, we're both girls remember?"

"Yeah" I exhaled in relief. She made no move to take over so I continued to pull them down until I got them over her feet before folding them up and placing them on the chair beside the bed.

I had sensed her staring at me as I had done that. As I met her gaze, I could see she was looking in the direction of my chest. I followed her line of sight and was surprised to see a big bruise there. I frowned, trying to think of where I got it until I remembered Tiffany's little episode. I looked back at her and saw her head was lowered, tears clearly dropping from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. I was about to say something but stopped when I saw her scratching her wrists with her nails quite hard. Too hard. "I'm sorry" she repeated as if in a trance, I could see her wrists were getting red.

"Tiffany stop it"

"I didn't mean to" she frowned but continued, I could see that she was punishing herself. Jesus Christ this kid was messed up. "I'm sorry"

I couldn't take it anymore. I approached her rather quickly and took her wrists in my hands. She tried all she could to get away from me, her screams hitting my ears like nails to a chalkboard, it was heart-breaking but I stuck it out waiting for her to get tired.

"Look at me" I ordered her, she was surprised that I was using such a stern tone of voice with her, it managed to snap her out of her fearful-aggression though. She obeyed my order and looked at me with teary eyes, I held myself together trying to be strong for both of us. "I'm not hurting you"

She looked down at her wrists and although I was holding them firmly, there was no pain except for what she had just inflicted on herself. I watched as realisation came up on her face and then she slumped down, giving up.

"I would never hurt you" I said quietly while releasing my grip just a little bit, enough so I could trace soothing circles around her wrists with my thumbs.

"I hurt you" she replied.

"No you didn't, I'm fine" I smiled. "I didn't even know that bruise was there until you looked"

She sighed and looked up at me. "Why are you so nice to me? All I do is eat your food, use up your water, dirty your clothes and cause you problems...Why am I here?"

I paused for a while. "You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"When I came across you that night, I was trying to forget that my girlfriend had cruelly left me. I saw this girl on a bench, clearly freezing and my instincts kicked in...you weren't some drunk hobo that I would usually pass without a sparing glance. You were..." I sighed as I tried to think of the word to say, she was paying attention to every single thing that was coming from my mouth. "I felt you needed my help, you needed somebody and I wished to be that someone."

"But..."

I cut in. "You say all you do is eat my food, use up my water and cause problems...that's so not true Tiffany. You keep me company, you savour each thing I give to you and show me such gratitude...you're scared and don't have a family, I want to be somebody you can rely on."

She let out a small smile as she thought about what I said.

"I'm not doing this to feel good about myself Tiffany. I'm not doing it for kicks, I'm doing this because I feel responsible for you and I want you to get better. I want..."

I was cut off when she threw her arms around my neck, crawling into my lap. I was shocked to say the least, she was sort of straddling me. I hesitantly placed my hands on her back and rubbed up and down.

"I want to help you get over your fears Tiff, if you'll let me"

She brought her head back from the crook of my neck and stared into my eyes, our faces so close together. I was frozen in place and unable to look away from those eyes that showed such hurt, betrayal but specks of hope and joy, happiness. I felt her fingers move in a rhythm almost tickling against the back of my neck and it felt strangely good, I hadn't really been touched there before, certainly not the way she was doing it.

She hadn't looked away for a second, we were both just communicating without words. I thought I saw her eyes flicker lower for a second before a loud knock at the door interrupted us. She jumped up and scurried back to sit at the head of the bed, startled as if we had just been doing something wrong.

As I got up, I noticed my heart was beating a lot faster than it had when I entered. I glanced at her before leaving her room and going to the door. I didn't need to look through the peephole to know who it was.

"Jessica"

"Taeyeon"

I smirked, this was our greeting now. It's like we were mortal enemies who were just about to go into battle but we were in fact just ex-lovers. She caught sight of my smirk and seemed to take it the wrong way as she grinned and started towards me. I backed up hesitantly until my back hit the wall, she was always the dominant one in the relationship but the look in her eyes...I didn't like it. Compared to the look Tiffany and I shared just moments ago, it wasn't nice.

"You didn't call me" she said before leaning against the wall, my body trapped between her arms. She scanned me and stopped at my chest where I just knew she had seen the bruise. "What did you do?" She asked, circling her finger around the now purplish mark before pressing it hard.

I yelped and ducked under her hand only for her to trap me just as easily again, thrusting her body and using her weight to push against me. She leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head which she just chuckled at and grabbed my jaw, forcing my head back to the front. I heard some shuffling in the distance before Jessica's lips pressed against mine.

"Let her go"


	11. Does She Like Me?

Jess paused before looking to where the voice had come from. I did too only to see Tiffany standing in the doorway of my room, still clad in her t-shirt from earlier and...underwear. She hadn't put trousers on and from the look on Jessica's face, she wasn't impressed.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jess asked, her tone already filled with hatred. "Why are you in my girlfriend's room?"

"She's..." her hand clamped over my mouth cutting off my speech.

"I wasn't speaking to you was I darling?" She smiled darkly before returning her gaze to Tiffany.

"Let her go" Tiffany repeated, I was surprised to hear her sound so confident.

"Who. The. Fuck. Are. You." Jessica responded. Her hand clenched harder around my lower face and I could tell she was getting pissed.

"I'm her girlfriend"

Oh fuck. No, no, no she should not have said that why would she say that!

Jessica looked back at me with such rage that I was actually scared. See...Jess and I had had this relationship where she was probably just using me for sex whereas I actually loved her. She liked to get rough in the bedroom so this 'up against the wall' thing was nothing new to me. She wasn't being aggressive or abusive, just dominant and passionate...she was also naturally possessive but the look in her eyes now was something I hadn't seen before.

"Girlfriend?" She questioned me, letting my mouth go but still holding my jaw tight.

"She's not..."

"Yeah, I am. Now I'd appreciate if you let her go." Tiffany stop!

"You little brat" Jess seethed at the girl.

"She told me all about you" Tiffany said as she came closer. Fuck, if she pissed off Jessica I was sure she'd hit her. "You can't expect her to wait around for you after you dump her for a quick fuck elsewhere"

I winced at Tiffany's words, she may have sounded strong to Jessica but I knew she was putting up a front. She thought I was in danger and she was doing everything she could to get Jess to leave.

"Who are you to talk to me that way?" Jess replied, letting me go and turning to Tiffany properly before taking a step in her direction.

I immediately held her arm and started pushing her to the door. I was strong for a short girl, and she was at the door pretty fast despite her struggles.

"Jess, I'm sorry but we aren't together anymore. You broke up with me, you ended it. I would've carried on with you, I loved you but you were the one that broke my heart. So I think it's best you leave" I said quickly and slammed the door in her face.

She tried to stop it by pushing against it but it was already done. A loud banging ensued but I just padlocked the door and went to my room, walking past Tiffany to cool down and also to grab myself some pyjamas. She followed me inside.

"Taeyeon...?"

I continued with what I was doing, looking through my wardrobe while clenching my jaw as I listened to her approach.

"Taeyeon please talk to me."

I ignored her. I was angry that she would lie like that, making me look like a fool in front of my ex. For pissing her off for no reason.

"I'm sorry, I thought she was hurting you."

Finally I found some pyjamas. I thought to myself that I had to do some washing, there were hardly any pjs left. I turned around and walked to the couch where I started to undress. At this moment, I didn't care if she was watching. I took off my shirt, jeans and bra and began to pull on my shorts. Just as I was turning the shirt I had grabbed inside-out, Tiffany stepped beside me, her eyes probing my naked chest.

"Do you mind?" I asked. This fucking shirt wasn't working, I was beginning to get annoyed until Tiffany grabbed it and easily did it for me. She handed it back over, her eyes still on my breasts. I put the shirt on, thankful to be away from her gaze and sat down on my makeshift bed.

"I'll take the sofa, if you like" she whispered as she sat down beside me.

"I'm fine here thanks" I replied, patting my pillow before lying down. My legs were still bent because she was in the way. I think she could sense I wanted to stretch my legs so she grabbed them and rested them on her lap without so much as a flinch. If I wasn't annoyed, I'd be proud...she was getting over her touching fear.

"I can't handle this" she sighed while stroking my legs up and down seemingly amazed by how smooth they were. "I can't handle you being mad at me. Please, just punish me or something so we can move on but not this" her voice broke when she had said that, clearly she was trying everything she could to get my forgiveness.

"Punish you?" I questioned

"I'm used to it, it's okay. You can beat me or lock me in the closet or stop my food. I'll do anything, just please stop looking at me like you hate me" she whimpered and clenched her hand around my ankle.

Wow, just wow. "I'm not going to punish you Tiffany. I'm sorry it's just...Jessica is just...She's aggressive and passionate but she wasn't hurting me, that's just how she is"

"She looked like she was about to rape you Tae" she frowned. "If you were my girlfriend I would never treat you like that"

Why did it weird me out so much that she said that? I had no idea how to reply to that.

"I'm going to go to sleep now..." I said, trying not to make it sound awkward but I failed miserably. She didn't leave so I just closed my eyes and tried my best to drift off, it must've been half an hour before I heard her sobs.

I was about to 'wake up' and comfort her but I felt her gently place my legs down and then tuck me in like a toddler. I kept my eyes closed and then I controlled my urge to flinch when I felt her breath on my face. What was she doing?

"I've never met anyone like you" she whispered and I felt her stroking my cheek with her finger, and then my nose, my forehead. "You are the most important person in my life Tae" she sighed while my heart clenched...it was if she was squeezing it with all her might. "And I don't know what I would do without you."

She stopped her movements but I could feel she was still in front of me. I waited a few minutes and by the time I had decided to open my eyes, I felt her finger on my lips. I froze in place, what the hell?

"She doesn't deserve you." She said as she traced the shape of my mouth. "You're too good for her. And you're too good for me too"

Huh? Did she like me...that way? This was not happening. I needed to get up, I had to but my body wasn't working with me, it was as if I was paralysed and I had no choice but to lie there while Tiffany probed me. Then...I felt something different on my lips. A feeling I knew all too well, a kiss. She was kissing me. A seventeen year old was kissing me and I found it impossible to pull away.

"I didn't have the courage to do that when you were awake" she sighed as her lips left mine. I was holding my breath and dying to take a gasp of air but that would've been obvious so I gently inhaled through my nose as painfully slow as possible. "I wish..."

You wish? You wish what?

"I hope we can..."

What're you talking about?

"...I like you"

Fuck fuck fuck.

"It's okay if you don't like me back. I know I'm a bother to you and your...girlfriend. I didn't mean to anger her but I wanted to get you away from her, I didn't like the way she was holding you." She sighed. "I'll try to get out of your hair soon okay? You've already helped me so much...I mean look. I can kiss you and touch you without flinching, but it's only you I can do that with at the moment. It's progress though right?"

Silence, I wanted to nod but, still frozen.

"I thank God for you every night. You are my angel and I will forever be grateful to you Kim Taeyeon."

And with that, she left. I heard her pick something up and then shut the bedroom door so I took a quick peek through squinted eyes and saw she really had gone. I then tried to get my breathing up to regular pace again before turning over so I was looking up at the ceiling. What the hell do I do now?


	12. Goodbye

"Taetae"

"Hm?" I groaned, who was shaking me? I opened my eyes but the light blinded me making me groan in displeasure. I then heard a very familiar chuckle and it caused me to sit upright so fast that it made my head spin.

"Silly"

I opened my eyes slowly this time and as soon as they came into focus...

"Jessica?" Her face was close to mine and I automatically jumped back, falling off the sofa and winding myself from the fall.

"Taetae, are you okay?"

"Wh-at are you d-doing here?" I struggled while gasping and rubbing my now sore back.

She smiled and then I saw Tiffany sitting at the kitchen table watching us. She had this pained look on her face and out of habit I tried to stand up to go to her but Jess pushed me back down.

"What...?"

"Shhh baby. It's okay" Jess smiled and kissed my cheek.

I looked to Tiffany in confusion but she had turned her head away from me, no longer watching. She was eating something which I found strange because she couldn't cook.

"Tiffany explained everything" Jess said before helping me up, more like dragging me over to the table and then pushing me down into the seat opposite Tiff.

"About?" I questioned, looking to Tiffany for answers but she wouldn't raise her head. I glanced over at Jess to see she was the one who had been cooking and was plating something up for me.

"About how you two met, how she's staying here because she has nowhere to go and how she thought I was raping you" Jessica giggled at that but Tiffany frowned, embarrassed I think. "But I understand now, she's just a little hobo and you're doing a good deed."

"Don't speak about her that way. She's not...that, she's a good friend" I replied, Jess was always forward and didn't think about anyone's feelings when she spoke.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean it" she smiled and held her arms around my neck in a sort of choking back hug before kissing my cheek. "Did you hear that Tiffany?" Jess said in a condescending tone. "Good _FRIEND_ ". All I could see was Tiffany lowering her head even more and clenching her jaw, Jessica was making this really hard for her.

"Can I be excused?" Tiffany asked quietly, I was wondering why on earth she was asking.

"Eat the rest of that and then you can, don't waste my food." Jess replied.

Okay, my confusion was at it's maximum.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on here? And Jess get off" I said, pushing her arms away from my neck. "Why are you speaking to her like you're her mother, why are you here and why do you look so depressed?" The last question was directed at Tiffany.

"Well...are we going to answer her Tiffany?" Jessica smiled as she slid into the seat beside me. Tiffany was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable and I hated to see it. She stayed quiet while shovelling the food into her mouth. It didn't look particularly appetising, it was chicken I think in some greyish sauce with microwavable vegetables. She must've really wanted to leave if she was eating that so fast.  
"Well alrighty then...Tiffany is allowed to stay in our apartment as long as she follows the rules and my orders."

"Our apartment? Orders? What the fuck Jessica"

She glared at me and I got the hint.

"I'm here because I'm moving in Taetae and Tiffany...why do you look depressed sweetie?" She smirked. I looked to Tiffany to find her gripping her chopsticks extremely tight. It was only a matter of time before they...

 _Snap_

"Tiffany here is depressed because she has a little crush on you baby and she knows you'll never like her back. Just in case she had some hope, I told her otherwise."

I frowned and turned to Tiff to see she was openly crying.

"She will never love you. You're just some dirty homeless freak that she felt sorry for, you're nothing to her." Jess said firmly and with a disgusting look on her face. My voice caught in my throat as I witnessed the brutality of the bullying Jess was inflicting on her. "I'm the one who will get to fuck her every night and you'll just be forced to listen from the sofa." she chuckled.

I was horrified to be listening to this. As soon as I opened my mouth to say something...

"You may be excused, let the grown-ups chat. Stupid kid" Jess said finally after subjecting Tiffany to the painful silence that had ensued for at least five minutes. Tiffany immediately got up and ran to her room while sobbing. I stood up to follow her but Jess just pushed me down and took Tiffany's seat opposite me.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "You can't treat a human being that way"

"She called me and asked me to come over" Jess shrugged. "And she's hardly a human being Taetae"

"Why the hell would she do that? And where did she get your number?" I wasn't even going to comment on the last thing she said, my anger was at it's peak already.

"She called from your phone baby, and she said she wanted you to be happy."

That's enough, I got up again and pushed Jess when she tried to keep me seated. She fell from her chair but I didn't give a shit, I then stormed into my bedroom and locked it so the little bitch couldn't get in. Tiffany was on the bed, her head covered with a pillow and her body shaking violently.

"What is she talking about Tiffany?" I asked sternly

She didn't answer me so I tugged the pillow roughly from her face and threw it to the other side of the room, not caring where it landed.

"Speak to me, look at me"

She sat up slowly and crossed her legs, head still lowered.

"Look at me!" I shouted, I was angry and she obeyed immediately. She looked defeated, completely and utterly, defeated.

She was crying so hard that she started to hyperventilate. I ignored the banging on the bedroom door and went to her, grabbing her wrists and telling her to keep looking at me. She yanked her wrists away but then jumped into my lap, hugging me so tight that I found it hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed

"Just tell me. What's going on?" I sighed. My brain couldn't take any more confusion.

"You were a-angry y-yesterday" she stuttered. "W-when I told her we were t-together."

"Because you lied to her babe, you made her angry for no reason" I replied while stroking her head.

"I t-thought you still l-liked her so I c-called her and told her to c-come"

"Why on earth would you do that?" I frowned and pulled away so I could look at her.

"I-I want you to be h-happy"

I hugged her again. God this girl was so muddled up.

"Listen. Jess broke up with me and I have no intention of getting back together with her okay? Now you've invited her here and she's treating you like shit and I won't have it Tiffany. Don't let her push you around like that, she's leaving as soon as we go out that door."

"But she told y-you about..."

She was talking about her crush on me. "We will talk about that later okay?"

She nodded and I took her hand before dragging her to the door and unlocking it. Jessica was waiting outside impatiently. She gave me a questioning look, then a glare to Tiffany and I was amazed to see Tiffany glare right back. I actually smiled and squeezed her hand to praise her.

"Jessica, we are over. You're delusional if you think that we ever have a chance of getting back together. You treat me like a toy, your little live sex toy and I'm not putting up with it anymore. If you want that, go find yourself a slave because no fucking way are you treating me like one. Now get out."

Jess's face was priceless. I struggled to control my laugh but Tiffany seemed unable to hold hers back and before I knew it, Jessica charged at her. I pulled Tiff behind me protectively and took a step forward.  
Jessica had never seen me stand up to her before and I could tell I had put her off a little as well as the fact that Tiffany's arms were around my waist in a back hug while she peered over my shoulder. Jess glared once more and tried to grab Tiff but her hand stopped in mid-air when I started to speak.

"You do not touch a hair on her head. You do not scare her. You do not order her around. You do not dare even speak to her. You're not worth even a second of her time." I snarled, taking a step forward each time I had said something while she backed away. Soon enough, Jess was outside the door.

"And you're a bad cook" Tiffany added.

I laughed as Tiff and I waved goodbye to Jess and slammed the door in her shocked little face. Once the door was shut, Tiffany removed her arms from my waist.

We high fived and she jumped at me in excitement, wrapping her legs around me and hugging me tight. Awkwardness came over us a few seconds later and I felt Tiffany stiffen up before dropping her legs and getting down.

"Sorry" she bowed.

"Yeah, I think you and I need to talk don't we" I gave a small smile and she nodded shyly.


	13. It Changes Everything

While I made us both a hot chocolate, Tiffany was sitting at the kitchen table playing with my iPad. I had allowed her on it because she loved the apps and games I had, whatever made her happy.

I squirted some cream on the top of each mug and then added some mini marshmallows, I smiled at Tiffany's reaction when I put it down in front of her. She bowed her head and then proceeded to drink, making the cream form a moustache above her upper lip.

I giggled and without thinking used my finger to wipe it off her and then brought the cream to my lips. I froze when I thought about what I had done but pretended that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Now, talk" I smiled and she gave a sigh in response. "Come on, no need to be embarrassed, we all have our crushes" I chuckled, she smiled a little and I was happy to see her a little more at ease now.

"Who's yours?" She asked curiously.

"Megan Fox" I replied. "She's just...wow"

Tiffany giggled and nodded her head. "She's pretty. So you like...American girls?"

Oh fuck. "Well, I mean I don't stick to only Koreans.. I like all nationalities"

She nodded her head as she stared at her drink. "Me too" she admitted.

"So you like girls?" I asked as I took a sip of my own.

"I think I like both." She frowned.

"Okay that's fine. Have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

I was surprised to see her shake her head, she was so beautiful and nobody had paid attention? Mad.

"No, that's why what I'm feeling now is so scary" she exhaled, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"What are you feeling sweetie? If you tell me I can help you"

I took hold of her hand to reassure her and watched as she held it tight.

"When you're around...argh I can't say this it's embarrassing" she gave a shy laugh but I squeezed her hand to tell her to go on. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said "When you're around, my heart gets quicker and I feel really warm inside."

She tried to tug her hand away to cover her face but I didn't allow it.

"When you touch me..." She opened her eyes and looked at our hands before slowly rubbing her thumb in circles like I had once done to her. "I get this buzz up my spine and I don't want to let go."

She looked up at me and I saw hesitation on her face, I think I knew where she was going with this.

"When I...kissed you" she searched for anger or shock on my face but I showed neither, just interest. "I felt this electrical feeling and it was so weird. It made me shiver all over and everything in my body was telling me to carry on." She paused for a while. "You were awake weren't you"

"I was" I replied casually.

"Why didn't you pull away?" She asked.

"My body wasn't listening to me at that moment." I admitted. "Plus I was pretending to be asleep."

There was a silence. Not awkward, just a silence so we could each gather our thoughts.

"Are you going to kick me out?"

"Of course not" I frowned and squeezed her hand. "Don't be silly"

"But this..."

I cut in "It doesn't change anything"

"It changes everything" she argued, successfully pulling away her hand this time and standing up.

"How?" I answered back.

She began to walk away.

"How?" I asked again, my voice significantly louder as I too got up and approached her.

"How?" She questioned and came to a stop, her body still turned away from me.

"Yeah, how"

"Because..." She turned around and I noticed her fists were tightly clenched. "Because all I want to do when I look at you is this"

She walked quickly over and closed the gap between us, still moving forward until I was pushed against the wall. Her lips were on mine and I felt her frantically moving them to a rhythm even she was unsure of. She kissed me for a while as I was in shock until I tried to push her off gently. All she did was take that arm and pin it to the wall, I opened my mouth to say her name and froze as she slid her tongue inside.


	14. Scared

My body was...vibrating. It was the strangest thing I've ever felt and as I was trying to push her away, my whole being was screaming for me not to. Was this what Tiffany was talking about? I tested it out by kissing her back and almost immediately she moaned into my mouth, tightening her grip on my wrist while her other hand stayed clenched at her side.

The echo from her moan gave me goose-bumps and I gasped from the sensation. Jessica's kisses were nothing like this. Although I could tell Tiffany was very inexperienced, she kissed with feeling and passion. I just knew that she felt something for me whereas with Jessica...all kissing was to her was foreplay to get me wet so she could get what she wanted.

I slid my tongue against hers and I felt her thrust her hips against my thigh. Fuck. She's a kid! She's a kid Taeyeon pull away!

"Tiff" I mumbled and turned my head away, wincing at the emptiness I felt immediately after. She didn't stop though, instead she left a trail of kisses down my neck and I squirmed when she reached a special spot of mine. She paused and kissed it again and I had the exact same reaction.

"Tiffany" I moaned when she took that spot and sucked hard on it. "Fuck" I then growled and unconsciously tilted my head so she could reach it easier.

She moved her hand to cup the back of my neck but then moved it again to get caught in my hair, I whimpered at the feeling. I had had past boyfriends and girlfriends do this kind of thing...but why was it that only Tiffany could get this reaction? And with her being so inexperienced? Also, where the hell had this confidence come from?

I yelped when she bit down on the bruise she had left there. I then struggled and finally she let go while I staggered away from her. I held my hand to my neck, it was tingling like crazy and my lips were swollen to hell. I looked at her and could see her eyes had returned to their natural unconfident state as she brought a hand up to her mouth.

"God I'm so sorry" she cried and ran to me, pushing me down on the sofa and staring at the hickey. "Oh my god, does it hurt? I was just kissing you I didn't mean to injure you" she whimpered and I couldn't help but laugh. Bless her... "Don't laugh this is serious!"

"Tiff" I cried, unable to breathe normally between my laughs. She was so innocent it was hilarious how she thought she had severely hurt me. My laughter was contagious and she looked annoyed when she had to laugh with me.

"There's nothing funny about this Tae" she chuckled and pushed me, my back hitting the back of the sofa with force. Tears were streaming down my face but I was calming down slowly. That was until... "Do I need to call an ambulance? Is this a side effect or something?"

I was dying, I felt so bad laughing at her but my god it was funny. "Tiff, it's a hickey" I chuckled and was finally able to get a hold of myself. "Jesus Christ" I sniggered and left to go to the bathroom to clean up the mess I called a face. I looked in the mirror at my mascara filled cheeks and red blotchy skin until I laid my eyes upon the mark Tiffany had left on me.

It was certainly one of the most vibrant purple hickeys I had ever received. I saw Tiffany's reflection coming up behind me and her eyes were drawn to the bruise too. I saw tears gather in her eyes making me hold back more laughter.

"You haven't hurt me" I said to her while I applied some foundation to my face.

"I don't see what was so funny about THAT" she pointed to it.

"Haven't you heard of a hickey before sweetie?" I asked curiously, not surprised to see her shake her head. "It's a mark someone makes on another person by sucking the skin there. It makes a bruise because the sucking action breaks the capillaries beneath the surface of the skin or something...I don't know" I shrugged but was pulled around to face Tiffany quickly, her eyes filled with worry.

"Oh my god are you bleeding to death inside?"

"Huh? No babe" I chuckled and turned back to the mirror. "It's just a bruise, like how you would bang against something but it's a pleasurable version" I smiled and wiped my eyes from the mascara before reapplying it when they were clear of the smudges.

"So it feels good?" She looked confused.

"It felt good" I corrected her. "Right now it's tingling a little because you did it on one of my sensitive spots" I smirked. "I can't believe you've never heard of a hickey"

"Well when you're in an orphanage that forbids any contact with the opposite sex and with people watching you at all times like an eagle...it's hard to experience something like that. Plus we had no TV's or movies to learn about it" she replied. "When I kissed you I literally had no idea what I was doing, you were my first proper kiss" she blushed.

"What? Aw babe...well I think you did pretty well" I admitted and smiled when her cheeks turned even pinker, I felt bad about taking her first kiss though, although she was the one who had kissed me. "I was impressed you managed to find this spot to be honest, my past lovers always skipped it and paid attention to somewhere else. I guess it's because it's a little towards the back of my neck, well hidden."

"I just noticed you reacted differently when I kissed it and I did what my body was telling me to do." she sighed.

Once I finished my makeup, I turned to her and she studied my made up face with a glint in her eye.

"You look very pretty" she smiled and played with her fingers nervously.

"Thanks, would you like me to do your makeup for you?" I asked

"I...I've never used it before"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course" I couldn't help but smile at her answer. "You're the only person I trust"

"Aww" I grinned and patted her head finding it mildly amusing when she crinkled her nose up like a cute kid. "Well you're beautiful already without makeup, I can't imagine how much more gorgeous you'll look with it" that made her tremendous eye-smile come out, I hadn't seen it for a while and it never failed to make me dazzled. "Come" I said and grabbed my makeup bag and her hand, taking her outside to the dining room table.

I sat her down and grabbed another chair, sitting down opposite her and trying to get as close as possible until our knees touched. I could tell that my back was going to ache after a while as I had to bend to reach her so I got rid of the chair.

"Can I sit on your lap? It'll make things easier"

"Y-yes" she stuttered. Cute.

I straddled her and started to work on her face. Luckily her skin was clear so I didn't need any concealer or anything. I applied some foundation and massaged it into her face, her skin tone was exactly the same as mine.

"Close your eyes" I said and then rubbed it over her eyelids. After I was done, I set it with a loose powder and started applying the eye make-up. She was a little nervous but I told her I wouldn't hurt her.

It didn't take long to make her stunning and as I placed all the makeup items I had used back into the bag, I looked at her and was in awe of my own work...seriously. I'm amazing.

"Wow" I said as I studied her.

She smiled "Does it look good?"

"See for yourself" I grinned and handed her a mirror I had brought with me.

"Wow" she exhaled making me laugh. "You're great" she said as she lowered the mirror and shot me another eye-smile.

"And you're beautiful. It's hard to believe you've never dated anybody."

"Like I said, the orphanage..."

"I know. Are you curious about anything? I could tell you about things that you read about or something?"

She thought for a while, not once did I realise I was still sitting on her. It was comfortable and I forgot all about it.

"I'm curious if I have one of those sensitive spots" she blushed.

"Well I think everyone has one or many, they're actually more known as turn on spots, I have another that I know of."

"Where?" She asked

I smirked, grabbed her hand and began to rub it down my back until she passed over my shirt and I made her stop. She tickled and pressed around until I squirmed, making her smile. It was to the right of my spine just inches above where the crack of my butt started.

"Ah" she blushed and removed her hand awkwardly. I stared into her eyes for what seemed like a decade until I realised I was leaning in, fuck. I got up off her and walked away, running my hand through my hair until I glanced back in her direction to see she was still staring at me.

Why was I walking away? I guess you could say I was scared. I was scared of moving on from Jessica despite how much of a bitch she is. I was scared of unintentionally playing with Tiffany's very fragile feelings, giving her false hope. My head was so messed up...I didn't know how I felt about Tiffany. I had no idea whether I liked her romantically or felt for her like a guardian would...but then again, I knew one thing...

I enjoyed that kiss.


	15. Getting Out

I awoke to the feeling of being hugged, it scared me for a split second until my vision cleared and Tiffany appeared. I had gone to sleep alone yet woken up with her clinging to me...for some reason that filled me with warmth.

I stretched carefully but the little movement I made just made Tiffany tighten her hold on me. I couldn't help but chuckle, accepting that I was stuck here until she woke up. In the meantime, I studied her face.

Her perfectly clear porcelain skin, her perfect cheekbones and long eyelashes, her cute nose and beautifully formed lips. She was literally perfection and it made it so much more attractive how she literally had no idea how beautiful she was.

I went off in a daze, thinking about how Christmas was approaching...it was December 7th today and I would've bought so much stuff for Jess already if we were still together. Tiffany and I weren't together...but I wanted to buy her some presents, I was sure they'd be the first presents she'd had in a long while and I couldn't wait to see her face when she got to open them.

A whimper brought me out of my daydreaming and I turned my head to look at her. Her brow was furrowed and her lips slightly open, she didn't look too happy. I guessed she was having a nightmare, turns out I was right.

"No,no,no" she cried while hugging me tighter. It was like she was an anaconda, every breath I took she squeezed tighter.

"Tiff, wake up" I said softly while gently nudging her.

"Please" she whined. "Don't leave me"

I frowned, who was she dreaming about? I shuffled a little so her hold wasn't directly on top of my ribs and again nudged her.

"Tae"

She was having a nightmare about me leaving her?

"Tiffany" I shook her. "Tiff"

She jolted awake and seemed unaware of her surroundings for a while until she lay her eyes upon mine. I loved that the moment she did that, she calmed down instantly.

"What were you dreaming about sweetie?" I asked as I turned on my side and ran my hand through her hair. She never flinched with me anymore and I was prepared to take advantage of that to comfort her every single time.

"I...I don't know" she murmured and hid her face in the crook of my neck. I felt her warm breath on my pulse point and couldn't control my shiver. She noticed and I felt her smile against my skin before placing a short but firm kiss there.

"Silly girl. Was it about Jess?" I chuckled and she brought her head back out with a shocked expression on her face. My smile disappeared when I realised I had been right. "What was it about?" I asked again.

"She was...she turned you against me" she whispered, her eyes lowering so she wasn't looking at me anymore. "And you left"

"You know I would never do that right?" I told her, tilting her chin back up so her eyes would fall on mine again. "You and me...we are in this together, we're a package deal. Where I go, you go and vice versa" I smiled as her eye-smile came out in full bloom. God she was so pretty.

She nodded and I detected a slight blush on her cheeks. Cute.

"Now missy" I said as I started to sit up, forcing her to let go of me which she didn't look too happy about. "It's my day off today and I want to take you out...we need to get you some clothes because you can't carry on stealing mine can you" I winked and tapped her nose making her laugh.

"Tae...I don't want.."

"Ah ah" I cut her off. "No dismissing please. You're not allowed" I smirked and was actually overjoyed to see her roll her eyes. She was so comfortable with me and it's the first time I had seen her do something like that. I couldn't help but smile and then I felt her poke my chin.

"You have a dimple"

"Mhm" I replied before getting up and going to my room. She followed, of course, and watched as I picked some clothes out for the both of us. As I was searching in the drawers for underwear..."It's Christmas soon Tiff, what would you like?"

I couldn't see her reaction since I was facing away from her but I did notice the silence. "Nothing" she said finally.

"Well nothing isn't an option." I replied.

"I don't want anything because I can't buy you something back"

Aw bless her. She was so good, so kind hearted and every time I noticed I couldn't help but think about those disgusting people treating her like such shit. It angered me so fucking much and it was hard to bear sometimes. I had to literally hold back from asking again for the hundredth time what orphanage it was seeing as she wouldn't tell me. If I found out I most certainly would've gone up there.

"Don't be silly Tiff" I frowned

"I'm not Taeyeon, I don't want you to buy anything for me. What you've given me already is the best gift I've ever been given and that is enough for me, more than enough"

A tear unknowingly dropped from my eye and I pretended like nothing had happened, I was still facing away from her.

"Tiffany...you deserve so much more than a roof over your head and clothes. You deserve the world and even more, you deserve everything I can give you" I said as I turned around and faced her. She was crying too.

"I don't..."

"If the only reason why you don't want anything is because of not being able to get me something back...I'll give you some money" I smiled

"But that defeats the purpose" she sighed. "That would be just like you buying something for yourself."

"Okay, how about you earn it then?" I suggested, her eyes lit up immediately.

"How?"

"How about...you help me clean this whole apartment and I'll pay you for it. We can do it now and go out shopping later. Deal?" I smiled.

She thought for a while, a long while.

"I would clean the apartment for nothing" she frowned

"Well tough, you're getting paid. Now c'mon" I passed her clothes to her before leaving her to get dressed.

...

"Wow! We work well together" I smiled as I looked around the almost sparkling apartment. Tiffany really had done most of it, she said if she was going to get paid then she'd make sure she'd earn it. She was a good little worker, I was proud.

I went over to my purse and grabbed some cash. My purse was full of tips that I had saved from a few days of work, I was lucky that I was deemed pretty which instantly gained drunk men's attention. I had 65,000 won in my purse and the rest of my tips from previous weeks had already been put on my card.

To be fair...being a bartender wasn't bad although I wasn't one to spend my money that often except for the necessities - bills, rent, food, gas etc. I didn't splurge on a new coat or new heels, they just weren't necessary. So right now...I was pretty well off.

"Here" I smiled and handed her the money only for her to gasp at the amount she now had in her hands.

"This is too much" she frowned.

"No it's not. And by the way, I'm not saying you have to spend that much on me" I chuckled. "You don't have to buy me anything, you can keep all that for yourself if you like. Treat yourself to something"

"Shutup, of course I'm buying you something" she nudged me.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright Tiff, since we are going to a very public place...we need to go through this okay?" I said as I sat her down. "It could be possible that we'd bump into someone from the orphanage if it's close by..." She didn't give me any indication whether it was or wasn't. "And so we have to take some precautions, you're not being taken from me so you're gonna need a little disguise" I smiled.

"That's a good idea" she grinned back.

"Seeing as it's winter, you can wear a scarf and a hat, gloves...and I think you should tie your hair up too. I have a big hoodie here to hide your figure and I think that'll do for now. Of course...the more we go out when winter passes, the more we will have to do. I already have an idea in mind that I wanted to run by you" I said nervously.

"What is it?" She asked

"Well, I think it would be a good idea if we dyed your hair a different colour..." I replied, lowering my gaze to a very interesting spot on the floor. I heard her laugh and I looked up.

"That's a great idea" she smiled

"Perfect" I smiled back, slightly relieved. "Do you have a colour you'd like to try?"

"I'm not sure...can we have a look today?" She seemed excited.

"Of course. But you need to stay close to me"

"I will, always."


	16. Shopping

As I parked in the car park, I kept looking at Tiffany to see if she would be recognisable...I think I was more nervous than she was. I had made sure to put some makeup on her so as to make her look different from her previous colourless face that the orphanage was used to and I pulled up her hood so her hair was hidden.

She looked a bit odd and puffed up because of the clothes to hide her figure, but it was necessary. After about twenty minutes making sure we were prepared, we got out and I took a final look at her before we joined hands and walked to the entrance.

Seeing as it was so close to Christmas, there were a lot of people in the mall. Tiffany was very nervous, I could tell from the force she exerted on my hand but I kept reassuring her that I wouldn't let a single thing happen to her. I wouldn't let her out of my sight for a second.

I loved how her face lit up when we entered each shop though, it's funny how much we take stuff for granted when there are so many people less fortunate than us who don't even get to experience even a fraction of what we do. I was determined for that to change, she was going to have a good life from now on, I'd make sure of it.

We shopped in many stores where I bought her some of her own bras (seeing as she was a bigger size than me) and some of her own underwear, a few pairs of jeans and jumpers...she was overwhelmed even from those few clothes I bought. Thankfully she didn't manage to catch some little things I had sneaked into the basket and paid for when she wasn't looking. They would be hidden away until Christmas Day.

I then realised halfway through my shop that it was her birthday New Year's Eve so I would have to get more stuff for that. We went into a phone shop where I browsed the many mobiles on display, telling her mine was broken. A little white lie but it made her not pay much attention to what I was buying

I had quite a few surprise presents now and I had seen her go up to the cashier a few times also, she was good at this sneakiness too...when I asked her what she had bought, she just smiled and shook her head.

Next we entered a beauty shop where she gawked at the many different scented shower gels, strawberry in particular which was added to my basket when she turned her back.  
I then wandered off for a while, making sure she was always in eyesight though and added in a few more strawberry scented things like body spray, body butter...that sort of thing.

After that we both approached the hair dye section which Tiff was really excited about and where we spent quite a while deliberating on what colour would look best on her. I shook my head when she lifted up one that was similar to my reddish blonde colour and many more times until she picked up a dark red colour.

She held the photo on the box next to her own head and I squinted, trying to imagine her with it. I eventually nodded, to be honest she'd look good with any hair. Even if she was bald she'd probably still look breath-taking.

After we had finished buying all our stuff, we walked past a small hairdressers where I got an idea. I stopped and thought...with her new hair colour, she'd look different but a new hairdo would help even more. Tiffany nodded at my suggestion so I told her to look inside to see if she recognised anyone before we went in there. She shook her head before we set up an appointment.

When we went back there, again she looked and it was the same result. We managed to get her sat at the furthest seat away from the door that actually had no mirror so anybody who walked in wouldn't be able to see her reflection.

I had a small mirror with me to show her the view behind her if someone did walk in however. Every time somebody entered, I'd show her in the mirror and she'd shake her head to say it wasn't anybody she knew. You can't be too careful.

...

"Woah" I gasped in awe as the hairdresser unveiled Tiffany's drastic new look. We were originally going to dye her hair at home as it involved someone touching her head quite a lot but the hairdresser insisted that it'd be quicker and the colour would come out better if she did it.

Tiffany had flinched a number of times when she was touched, especially since she couldn't see it coming due to the lack of a mirror. I made sure I took a seat next to her where she could hold my hand and after a while, she settled down a little. When the hairdresser had turned around taking her attention off of us, I whispered in Tiff's ear to tell her how I proud I was of her, that made her smile.

"You look...wow" i said as I continued to stare. She now had a side fringe and bright red hair. I was right...she could make anything look incredible. She had also had her eyebrows tinted to match her hair better and to be honest she did look a lot different but we still didn't take any risks as we finished up our shopping and headed back to the car.

We were pretty exhausted after walking around for so long and the minute we got home, Tiffany collapsed on the sofa where I joined her after I had hidden her gifts in the still broken coat closet. While it was still in my mind, I called up a repairman to come and fix it the next day.

"I'm so tired" she smiled as she closed her eyes. "Thank you Tae for an amazing day. I've never been shopping like that before"

"Are you kidding?" I frowned

"No. They didn't take us out of the orphanage except for going to school. That's it, we had no luxuries, and no trips to the mall...nothing"

I was getting closer and closer to ringing up every damn orphanage in the area to somehow find out which one she was in. She noticed my anger.

"It's okay" she smiled. "I'm not there anymore"

"Sorry. I just...hate picturing you being in that place" I sighed and lowered my head.

"Then don't" she said as she used her finger to tilt my head back up to look at her. "Think of me now, here with you" god that eye-smile...

It was almost as if years had passed before I snapped out of my gaze. I had been staring into her eyes for so long that I had gotten lost in them. She wasn't giving up though, her eyes were still fixed firmly onto me while mine had lowered unable to look anymore.

"I meant what I said earlier" I whispered as she shuffled closer.

"About what?" She replied, her husky voice filing my ears like the sweetest music.

"About how I'm so proud of you. You've really exceeded my expectations y'know." I smiled but still kept my gaze lowered.

"It's all because of you Tae. You're the one who helped me, who brought me out of my sad and lonely life and introduced me to such vibrancy. You are the one person who I think about because I have no one else. You're my everything"

I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears gushed down from my eyes and I lowered my head even more only to be brought forward into a hug. I inhaled and smelt all her hair products, the body spray that she had tried out in the beauty store, her...my mind was frazzled by the time that she let go and my lips were open, drawing in heavy breaths.

Those breaths were cut off however, when she kissed me.

My mind was blank, empty of any thoughts or worries I had. All I was focused on was her lips against mine, that was all that mattered right now. Although she wasn't the best at kissing, she could do a simple peck perfectly. I could teach her the rest...although I was still unsure about where exactly our relationship was going.

Her lips were moving a little too fast and she was dribbling a tad...okay, let's do this.

"Hey" I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers. "Let's go a little slower" I smiled.

"Oh, sorry" she replied, embarrassment in her tone.

"Nono, don't be sorry. Follow my lead okay?"

She nodded and I moved in, one hand cupping behind her neck and the other cupping her cheek, this way I could control her movements a little. Our lips touched and despite the tingling I always felt when we kissed, we went really slow, starting off with just pecks until I exerted some force behind her neck to keep her from cutting off the kiss.

Her lips started to speed up so I made a noise that signalled for her to slow down, she sighed but I cut it off. After a while she started to get it and was actually beginning to get pretty good, I was impressed.

I then introduced my tongue, gently sliding against her own that was as stiff as a board. I continued with the movement until hers started to react before closing off the kiss, then opening it and repeating. She was learning fast, less drool was coming from her now and I could literally feel her become much more confident instead of self-conscious.

As we kissed, I moved my hand that was cupping her cheek down her shoulders and to her waist, making sure I didn't lose contact as I didn't want to make her flinch at a sudden touch. By me doing this, she followed. Her hand slid down slowly and rested on my inner thigh, a more intimate placement than my own but I didn't mind.

Shivers attacked my body as she got more and more into it. She began to softly squeeze my thigh while nipping at my lips a little, something that never failed to make me moan and I was trying my very hardest to hold it back as I didn't want to scare her off. I still wondered what the hell I was doing though. She's underage...but I think that when she turned eighteen I'd feel just that little bit better.


	17. Christmas

"Merry Christmas!"

Just like a kid on Christmas Day, Tiffany came running out of her room and bounced on the sofa trying to wake me up from my very peaceful slumber.

"Urgghhhh" I moaned, furrowing my brows while keeping my eyes tightly closed. I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was too early.

"Taetae I have your presents" she replied cutely. I held back a groan of protest and sat up, rubbing my eyes free of sleep. When I finally started to open them after a good stretch, I looked up at her to see how adorable she looked holding the rest of the little badly wrapped presents in her arms. I had offered to show her how to wrap but she refused. She told me she wanted to try it on her own...but I guess it just added to the fact that she was a cute, little failure.

"Okay okay, I'll go get yours, hang on" I said as I got up unsteadily and walked to the now fixed coat closet. I had had it fixed a while ago as I didn't want her to look inside for those presents...but she probably wouldn't have gone in there anyway because of what happened. That was something else we _needed_ her to get over.

Once I returned she saw that I had bought her more presents than she did me. A pout came up on her face almost immediately.

"Yah" I grinned. "You got me a lot, look at you" I said, motioning to the pile that she had bought me.

She sighed and nodded her head. I hated her feeling this way...like she couldn't pay me back enough. In complete honesty, I was getting a little tired of it. I wanted her to believe me, I wanted her to let me pay for her without the sad eyes, I wanted her to just accept my gifts with no questions asked.

Getting over my woes, I watched with a smile as she opened the first gift. It was originally meant to be her birthday present but I thought when she needed some time away from me just to venture outside alone for a while, she'd need it.  
She ripped off the paper and froze once the item was uncovered.

"Huh?" She asked her eyes not leaving the present.

"Merry Christmas" I winked

"Oh my god...I-I've never had one" she whispered

"Well then I'll have to teach you how to use it...it's an iPhone so you can download the same apps that I have on my iPad. It's pretty easy, you can download music too" I smiled "I've already put your number in my phone and put mine in yours so if you ever want to go out, make sure you ring me okay?"

"Thank you" she said, still not raising her eyes to meet mine.

"No problem" I chuckled and pushed another present towards her. "I didn't buy this, but it's yours."

Again she lost her words as she unwrapped my laptop. I didn't need it so I thought it best to give it to her officially to watch movies on when she was bored or when I was out.

"Why are you giving this to me" she asked, her voice monotone as if she just couldn't believe it.

"Because you deserve it." I answered with a shrug. "I'd like for you to have it. Now come on, open your other presents"

She gave a small smile and did so. Soon she was surrounded by perfume, bath stuff, clothes, electronics and a lot of candy.

"It's hard" she said with a frown. I was about to answer but she started to speak again. "It's hard to accept this kind of stuff but I'm trying to because you don't like that I question your generosity" she sighed

"It's no problem" I replied, giving a smile.

"Here's my favourite present for you" she said as she handed me a small package.

I struggled with the wrapping because she had wrapped sellotape around the whole thing making it impenetrable...so a one minute job of unwrapping turned into a ten minute job hunting for the scissors.

Once I sat back down, her face was a shade of pink, the poor mite was embarrassed. I chuckled and shook my head, silently telling her it was okay.

"You and your wrapping skills" I tutted with a joking tone, she looked at the rest of the presents and laughed with me.

"I'm sorry" she giggled.

As I cut the wrapping away, I finally saw what she had got me. I took it out of its packaging and smiled, it was beautiful. It was a diamond encrusted 'T' on a silver chain, a necklace. The 'T' had both blue and white coloured diamonds and both sparkled whenever it moved.

"Wow" I said as I held it up in the light. I could see Tiffany looked as if she was holding her breath wanting me to give her some indication that I liked it. "It's so...gorgeous. How did you know I liked blue?" I smiled.

She beamed with pride. "I noticed a lot of blue things around your apartment, and you wear blue a lot" I nodded while Tiffany pushed the rest of the presents into my lap. "Open"

...

Now I was surrounded by gifts that I was really happy with, happy yet confused. I wondered how on earth she knew that I liked the peas in the pod from Toy story 3, how I liked vanilla scented body wash when I only had almond in the shower...I don't know, it was a little strange to me how she knew me so well but I was grateful nonetheless.

As I stood up and started to pack the torn wrapping paper into a trash bag, I sensed Tiffany's eyes on me. For some reason, I didn't meet her gaze, I glanced but found her stare intense.

"Are you okay?" She asked after a while

"Yeah why?" I replied

"Just wondering...um..."

"I wanted to ask you something" I responded.

"Oh?"

"Well...every Christmas since about three years ago, I celebrated with Sunny, Hyo and some other friends." I saw her shoulders slump as if in disappointment. "If you want to spend today with just you and I, I can ring them up and cancel but I wanted to run it by you first" I said as I walked to the kitchen to dump the bag before returning and sitting down opposite Tiffany again.

It was so obvious what she wanted, but I needed to get her friendly with other people. She was no doubt nervous because of what she went through with Hyoyeon, but she also needed to put it behind her now. Maybe I was being harsh...I don't know. I just felt she really has stop relying on just my company or things will be complicated in the future for her, her trust issues would get worse. Was that bad of me?

"Okay" she said, lowering her eyes to the floor. "Okay, whatever you want" a sigh escaped her lips but I pretended not to hear it.

"That's great" I smiled and returned to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. "Can you come help me?"

"Yeah" she replied before dragging her feet over to me.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Tiffany. Nothing like before. I promise you, cross my heart."


	18. Privacy

"Merry Christmas Tae"

"Hey you!"

"You look nice!"

"Yo"

"Hi guys" I smiled as my friends all entered the apartment at once in a big bundle. I took all of their coats while they gathered around the sofas, making themselves at home just like every Christmas. "Can I get you some drinks?"

"Coke please" Hyoyeon grinned

"Wine?" Sunny asked

"Energy drink" Yuri winked

"I would like some water if it's not too much trouble unnie" Seohyun smiled

I nodded and went to get their drinks. As soon as I returned, I frowned...something was wrong. I scanned the room and lay my eyes on Hyoyeon who I saw was looking at the closet. Tiffany. She wasn't here.

As I walked to the bedroom, Hyoyeon shot me a reassuring smile, no idea why...had I done something wrong? I knocked and waited a while, no reply. I then entered and shut the door behind me, Tiffany was sat on the corner of the bed.

"Why are you in here?" I asked her while I folded my arms and leaned against the door.

No reply. Just a sigh in response.

"Tiff I asked you a question. Everyone's out there, they're excited to meet you"

"I don't belong here Taeyeon. I can't talk with your friends like you do, they aren't like me"

"Tiffany come on" I sighed and sat beside her. She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. "They are so nice, they're understanding babe"

"I'm sorry"

"Didn't I say that I wouldn't let anything happen?"

She nodded

"Then come on" I smiled and took her hand. "They don't bite"

She got up and followed me hesitantly before taking a deep breath in as I opened the door. All eyes were on us as we walked out and sat down on the empty arm chair, Tiffany on the seat and me on the arm.

"Guys this is Tiffany." I'd told everybody what I had told Sunny beforehand by text so everyone was aware of their boundaries with her.

"Wow, now I know what Taeyeon was talking about when she said you were beautiful" Yuri smirked.

"I love your hair" Hyoyeon gasped. When Tiffany raised her eyes to look at her, Hyo gave her a shy smile, still sorry for what she had done. I watched as Tiffany returned the smile and gave a small bow of her head.

"Thank you" she said, looking at both Yuri and Hyo.

As Yuri and Seo introduced themselves, I gave a subtle nod to Sunny, wanting her to take my seat beside Tiffany while I check on the food. I told Tiff I'd be right back and she gave a frightened look in response but eventually nodded. As soon as I stood up, Sunny sat down beside Tiff and engaged her in a conversation. This was going to be good for her.

...

"Alright guys, sit down. Foods ready" I grinned as the girls sat down. "Tiff, can you help me carry this stuff?"

"Sure Tae"

I glanced behind Tiffany when she came to me only to see everybody except Seo with one hand over their heart and a look that just said 'AWWWWWW'. I rolled my eyes, Tiffany seemed to have that effect on people.

"Thank you Tiffany" Yuri said as Tiff helped me set down different Korean dishes.

"Tae made it" she giggled before sitting down opposite Yuri who I was sure was flirting...I raised an eyebrow when I sat down next to Tiff directed at the dark kid who was now helping herself to the food. Yuri always was a flirt...but I wasn't sure I liked her doing that with Tiffany.

"Thanks for coming guys" I smiled and held up a glass of wine

"To the new year" Sunny proposed, also holding up her glass.

"And to new friends" Yuri winked and the rest of us clinked our glasses. "Your eyes don't have the ability to burn me Taeng so stop trying" she said without even looking up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied

"Mhm"

There was a short silence before Sunny broke it. Thankfully it wasn't in that god awful aegyo tone of hers, usually when she drank it'd come out pretty quickly but she obviously wasn't drunk enough yet.

"So, Tiffany" the latter raised her head, her cheeks full of food so she resembled a chipmunk. Effortlessly cute. "How on earth are you putting up with her for so long?" Sunny asked, gesturing towards me.

She smiled before answering. "There is no 'putting up with' Taeyeon, she's perfect."

Unknowingly a beam spread on my face while I shot a wink to Yuri who rolled her eyes in response. I heard mumbles across the table that comprised of "cute" and "adorable"...Yep, I agree totally.

We all chatted over the food until we were all (except Tiff) pretty drunk...or more tipsy in my case. Sunny was totally gone, her aegyo voice now in full bloom...urghh.

Tiffany had joined in conversations when she was asked questions but didn't bother to speak without prompt so she was pretty quiet the rest of the night. She was however glued to me all night, I wasn't surprised...my friends were complete weirdo's, even more so when they were drunk.

I put on a movie and we started to watch, Seohyun who had drunk a little fell asleep almost immediately in the armchair so was out for the count for a while...the rest were very much awake though, and rowdy.

As soon as music started playing from a club scene on the television, Yuri started to dance. Her hips were rolling, her ass was swaying...if I wasn't used to it, I'd say she was sexy. She began to drink more and more, and Tiffany right now was snuggled up into my shoulder. Just as I was about to ask her if she wanted to go to bed, she jumped. Yuri had climbed onto my lap into a straddle and her knee had hit Tiffany's leg quite forcefully.

"You know what" Yuri slurred, playing with a strand of my hair while her thighs tightened around my legs. I pushed against her but my own tipsiness was just making me giggle, rendering my struggles weak and flimsy. "I wanna know what Tiffany thinks is so perfect about our little Taeng" she smirked

Tiffany flashed across my mind for a split second until I felt Yuri's lips on mine. Okay...so she was beautiful and her body was to die for yet it felt so wrong. Yuri and I kissed frequently at bars and clubs and it literally felt like kissing my sister but since we were both drunk we kept at it.  
This time though, a nagging voice at the back of my head kept telling me to stop.

"Mmph, Yuri mm" I struggled to speak with her tongue in my mouth until she was pulled away from me. I was very lucky because a few seconds later, poor Yuri was slumped over, her head in the now empty popcorn bowl throwing up most of the dinner that I had slaved over making. We all wrinkled our noses at the sight and Seo woke up to take Yuri to the bathroom while I downed more shots.

I smirked, I was somewhere in between drunk and...drunk. Okay so I was drunk and in this state I find everything funny so I just burst out laughing. Though...my remaining friends did not laugh with me, I looked at Sunny to see her not so subtly motioning her head toward the side of me. It took me a while to realise what she was doing due to my blurry vision but when I caught on, I turned to the side and saw a very weird looking Tiffany.

"Is everything okay?" I slurred, a little hiccup making its way out of my mouth.

"Fine" she replied rather coldly. I don't know whether it was just the blurriness, but her eyes looked black, weird.

"You don't..." Burp. "Sound fine.." I grinned and playfully punched her shoulder

"Yeah, well." Her glare was intense and her arms were folded, mixing her cold look with childishness. After a slightly painful silence, Sunny and Hyoyeon got up and started to walk unsteadily to the door to pick up their coats before they both came back to stand in front of me.

"Thanks for an amazing night Tae" Sunny smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Good luck" she whispered before disappearing from my view with a smirk. Hyoyeon did the same and then Yuri and Seo came out before saying their thanks and goodbyes. I heard something about them dialling for a taxi until a slam rang throughout the room indicating our guests were now gone.

Silence enveloped us as my head rolled around on the back of the sofa, I was so tired... I still felt her eyes on me but I was drained, a headache forming too. I let out a groan of discomfort as I held my head, It felt like I was starting my hangover way too early.

"You drank too much" I heard her state beside me. I smirked but kept my eyes closed. No shit Sherlock.

"I know"

"Why?"

"It's a celebration with friends, it calls for a drink" I replied, I was sure my words were completely messed up with the constant slurring because she let out a sigh.

"Why did you let her kiss you?"

So that's it...was she jealous? Silly kid, she doesn't know that people kiss each other when they are drunk, well at least I do. There wasn't much I could do about it though, I distinctly remember trying to push against Yuri.

I didn't answer her, I really didn't want this to turn into a silly argument over a little childish jealousy.

"You like her don't you..."

"No" I replied

"Then why?" Argh her constant questioning was burning into my head, making my already approaching migraine arrive a lot sooner.

"Tiffany, this is silly"

"What is?" She sounded so serious, god.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad" she replied almost instantly. You're not fooling anyone Tiffany.

"Yeah, clearly you're not" I replied sarcastically.

"I'm reacting, I hope the same way you would... if I had kissed her tonight"

Didn't think of that. Damn, yeah that did bother me a little and especially after watching Yuri flirt with her.

"Tiffany come on, I tried to push her" I reasoned, finally opening my eyes to look at her.

"I just thought you thought more of me than that, you know how I feel about you..."

"I know, I'm sorry." I winced as more pain shot through my head. "When you're drunk everything except what is happening to you is in a blur and it's hard to concentrate. I was weak and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in your face" I bowed my head in respect but she just got up and left.

Great, that's all I needed. A pissed off, horny and moody teenager rampaging through my apartment. I tried to get up but that pain stopped me in my tracks again, for fucks sake.

"Here" she sat back down beside me and placed two pills into my palm.

"Thank you" I replied before greedily guzzling them down with a gulp of water, I needed this headache gone ASAP. Suddenly something came to my mind as I stared ahead at Tiffany's pile of presents and then my own. "I was wondering...how did you know I liked all that stuff?" I asked her, motioning towards the pile.

"Um.." She blushed and looked away. What...? "Okay so I was looking in your drawers for a pen and I found..."

"My diary" I finished for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but then I thought that I could learn more about you by reading it."she reasoned after seeing my expression turn cold.

"It isn't a book Tiffany"

"I know I just.."

"That's my life. How much of it did you read?" I asked while clenching my teeth

"I...just a few pages..."

"Perfect" I almost growled before getting up with a lot of pain and walking to my bedroom.

Being in my drunken stupor, it was so easy to be angry at her. She had invaded my privacy, there were intimate details in there about Jessica and I. With a sigh I approached and then opened the drawer in my dressing table to find my diary wasn't there so I turned to face Tiffany with a questioning look.

She looked at the set of drawers beside her bed, something I had bought for her to store her clothes in and I opened the top one to see my diary on the top of the pile. Clenching my jaw, I opened it only to see she had marked one of the pages halfway through the diary with one of those folds that you make at the corners of a book. Just a few pages huh Tiffany?

I held it up to her and she looked away, suddenly shy. I literally could not be bothered with this right now. I know she had used it to find out what I liked, but doing something like that really, really bugged me. Even Jessica didn't dare look in it, she knew I liked my privacy...somewhere to write down my feelings, my hopes, dreams, fears. Tiffany had been the first person to penetrate that bubble, that feeling of safety and comfortable security.

"I'm going to bed" I said as I walked out of my room, diary in hand and dumped my petite body onto the sofa bed I had recently acquired with force.

"Taeyeon I...I didn't know that you..."

"It's fine" she wasn't stupid, she knew it wasn't fine.

"Taeyeon, I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry" she sighed as she sat beside me. "You're just so special to me and I was curious about your life because other than Jess, you don't tell me much"

"You were reading it like a book Tiffany. I don't appreciate having my privacy just read so carelessly like that. Surely you know I would open up more and more eventually?" I held my head in my hands, thankful that at least the migraine was dying down. "Can you just go to bed now please?" I said as I went to get myself some pyjamas before pulling out the bottom of the sofa to reveal the bed. I then loaded blankets on top of it and sensed her just standing there watching my every move.

"Tae..."

"Please" I said again

I heard her get up and go to the bedroom but she didn't close the door. I didn't think much of it and snuggled down into the blankets, the diary clenched tightly in my hand. She had passed the page where I had written about Jess and I's first sexual experience, I wrote in detail as back then I hadn't wanted to forget it. And now, Tiffany had read all about it, it's almost as if she was there witnessing our private act of making love (that's what it was to me regardless of what Jess took it as).

I tried to forget it, knowing the alcohol was just making it worse than it actually was but my head was just too focused on what she had done. I didn't hear the opening of the front door and the soft click of it shutting, I was too angry to notice.


	19. Worried

The morning light blinded me as soon as I opened my eyes causing me to let out a groan of discomfort. Everything was a blur when I finally could see and an uneasy feeling in my stomach caused me to rocket to bathroom despite my poor vision to let out the alcohol which plagued me most of the night.

Christmas is always the same, fun, drink, headache, puke. Nice right? I let out a whimper as my poor stomach expelled the last of its contents into the toilet bowl leaving behind a thick film of lumpy yellow bile floating around in the water. If I looked at it any longer I was sure I'd start barfing again so I quickly flushed the toilet and stood up to study my reflection.

Three words. What. A. Mess. I looked like death. Paler than usual face, dark eye bags, blotchy skin and bad breath. As I cleaned myself up a bit, I kept having flashbacks of last night...the kiss, the jealousy, the diary. Fuck, I'd have to talk to Tiffany again to make sure she wouldn't look through more of my stuff without my permission. I had boundaries, even for her.

I then walked out of the bathroom groggily before stopping to stare at the bedroom door. Do I wake her up and talk to her or just wait for her to come to me? After a small debate in my head, I went with the latter...it was 12am now so she probably wouldn't be long, I failed to notice the lack of shoes next to the door where she always left them.

Unknowingly, while waiting I had fallen asleep again. So tired...

...

I woke up with the same pain and feeling in my stomach and basically repeated this mornings actions. When I came from the toilet, I went to Tiffany's door and knocked. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 2pm, thank god I didn't have a shift at the bar tonight or I'd be part of the walking dead. I knocked again and again but there was no answer. She was probably sulking. I rolled my eyes and opened the door only for my heart to drop.

The scene was so similar to the morning after I first met Tiffany...made up bed, clothes folded on top of it, all except there was no note. I frowned, thinking maybe it was a misunderstanding, so I walked quickly to the front door and saw her shoes were missing. Fuck fuck fuck. I quickly grabbed my phone from the coffee table and rang her number only to hear the ringtone coming from her bedroom. For fucks sake!

Despite the uneasiness growing in my stomach again, I jogged around the house gathering up any clothes I could find and rushed outside to go to the only place I thought she'd be. I fell and slipped on the ice at one point but the blanket of snow was enough to stop me from getting hurt. When the hell did she leave? Last night? This morning?

I was worried to see the bench was empty and even more worrying was the fact that the snow had been untouched, so if she had come last night, she didn't sleep there. I felt so helpless, literally I could not contact her in any way. I couldn't call the police, I couldn't call her guardians, the orphanage, friends of hers, nothing.

My head started to spin as I turned around and around just hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I started going into all of the surrounding shops and cafés giving them a description of her and asking if they had seen her, pleading with them to help me but no luck. I didn't even have a photo of the girl. After that I went further, out of my town and into another. Scary alleyways and street corners, not one place was spared.

No one had seen her...what if she was hurt? What if she had been kidnapped or raped? Oh god... I threw up, I think it was due to being worried sick, I didn't know what she was wearing in this weather or if she was safe and it killed me. This was my fault, why did I have to be so harsh with her? Stupid, stupid Kim Taeyeon!

I looked for hours...it was 2:30pm when I left the house, it was now 6:45...I had looked fucking everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. She didn't even have a fucking key to the apartment! I fell to the ground and brought my knees into my chest, where was my Tiff?

"Please God, keep her safe until I find her" I mumbled through my tears. If anything happened...I'd never forgive myself. I kept thinking of some guy on top of her and her screaming and...I literally had to shake my head of the thoughts, I couldn't deal with this.

I made my way back to my apartment after asking around once more, it was 8pm now. My tears had stained my face and I was sure I looked even more of a mess than this morning. As I walked into the elevator to take me up to my floor, I looked in the mirror at myself. I looked dead, seriously. There was no light, Tiffany _was_ the light in my eyes.

The high pitched 'ping' made me wince but I slowly shuffled my way out and started to walk to my door only to become both relieved and angry. She was sitting outside my door, huddled in a ball. Even from the distance between us, I could see she was shivering. I kept the tears that were building in my eyes at bay and walked to the door, opened it and then stood to the side.

"Get in" I said and she looked up with sad eyes but obeyed immediately.

As soon as I shut that door I couldn't stop myself.

"What the fuck Tiffany! You just disappear for the whole day and expect me to find it alright? You need to tell me these things!" I was raising my voice, I had been so worried about her. "As soon as I saw your room my heart literally dropped right out of my body. I said you could go out if one, you told me and two, you took your phone but you did fucking neither!"

She looked down and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. The tears were now streaming down my face as I let out my feelings.

"Where did you go...? I asked calmly.

"..."

Did she not care that I had been worried sick?

"You are so...urgh! Do you enjoy worrying me? Is that it? Because you're killing me here! I spent five and a half hours outside looking for you Tiffany, I am fucking freezing!" I sniffed and blinked to rid my eyes of the tears that were building up. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry"

"Is that all you have to say? I don't ask for much Tiffany, what if some guy had come and taken you? I can't contact you without a phone and I can't ring anybody to help find you either you because..."

"I don't have anyone other than you, you don't need to remind me" Don't you dare make me feel bad for you right now.

"Tiff, please just...please" I sighed and lowered my head.

"I'm sorry"

I couldn't even answer her. All I did, was storm over to her, pull her into my arms and kissed her. She was surprised but eased into it right away, I felt her tears mingle with mine as our lips moved against each other. Fuck I needed her so badly. I didn't even think when I pushed her up against the wall, it crossed my mind that she was fragile but from the way she kissed me back, I got the idea that she didn't want me to be gentle.

Her hand snaked into my hair and pulled hard leaving my mouth to open in response. I let out a moan as my head followed her hand and she latched onto my neck. The tingles in my body mixed with the goose pimples and shivers from the cold was just breathtaking, they mingled and warmed me up almost instantly.

"Make me yours" she grunted against my skin making my eyes pop open. I said nothing but I leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Tiff, I..." She didn't give me the chance to talk as she bit down on my neck and sucked with everything she had

"Please" she whimpered when she finally let go.

Again I stayed silent and I released the pressure of my body pushing her against the wall. I tried to look away and back away but she held my head in her hands, forcing me to look straight into her eyes.

"Taeyeon?"

"Yes?" I choked

"What does love feel like?"

"Why are you asking me that?" I replied, my eyes growing wide with realisation as I dove deep inside those deep brown orbs of hers to find they revealed her feelings effortlessly.

"I think I love you"

It was quiet as that sunk in, she loved me.

"From what I've read on the subject, I love you but I have no fucking idea what you feel for me" I winced as I heard her swear, I didn't like it. "You said you liked me but then you kissed Yuri, you said you'd be there for me yet you didn't even notice I left last night, you kiss me but you don't ask me to be your girlfriend...I don't understand Taeyeon" she sighed.

Just hold on a little longer Tiff...you need to be eighteen. It's only a few days.

"Help me understand" she cried and I brought her into a tight hug. It took a while before she wrapped her arms around me to return the embrace.

"I'll tell you soon babe" I said as I kissed the crown of her head.

"I need to know now" she replied. Soon Tiff, soon. I promise.

"Shhh" I whispered and kissed her temple, feeling her shiver beneath my fingertips. "You should know how I feel anyway" I said before bringing her chin up and kissing her softly.

"But..." I kept kissing her, not allowing her to say anymore.

"Trust me" I said as I pulled away.

It took a while, but she nodded. Not without disappointment on her face though, that would change on her birthday.

"I really really really like you Tiffany." I smiled, she returned it with a bright eyesmile though I could see in her eyes she was sad, probably about the fact how I used the term 'like' and not 'love'. I could love Tiffany, anybody could love Tiffany it's just I took a lot longer to ease myself into feeling something like that. Jessica leaving was a massive heartbreak for me, love hurt me and it would take a while for me to get over it.

Just as I was about to leave, she grabbed my hand. "Stay with me? Tonight. Please. I don't really want to be alone"

"Of course, let me just lock up and turn the lights out." She let me go to do just that and when I returned, I put on my pyjamas in the toilet and then got under the covers with her.

She turned to me and stared, it always amazed me how we could get lost in each others eyes and not get awkward. You know the feeling where you get self conscious when someone stares at you for too long and you want them to look away? I don't get that with Tiffany, sure there have been times when I was mad and wanted her to stop but when I'm comfortable with her like I am now...there was no end to our gazes.

"You're so beautiful" I told her. "Your hair really does suit you...you're like, an asian little mermaid" I smirked but she didn't get it. Fuck, she hadn't seen the movie. I checked the time to see it wasn't that late and then got out of bed. She called after me but I soon returned with snacks and the DVD. "You can't go through life without watching this" I smiled and returned to the seat beside her before pressing play.

...

"That was so romantic" she smiled once the movie finished. We were both patting our bloated bellies filled with our Christmas candy and popcorn, too full even to move.

"I'm the biggest kid you're ever gonna meet, so you'll have to put up with my incessant watching of Disney movies and cartoons" I grinned while she chuckled

"Okay, are you working tomorrow?" She asked. I shook my head. "Great, movie day?"

"That." I paused to peck her lips. "Sounds perfect"


	20. Birthday

"Happy Birthday!" I grinned as I nudged Tiffany's sleeping form. She looked even younger when she slept which was both disturbing and adorable. I kept telling myself that she was legal and age is just a number, over and over in my head. I can't say that that was working just yet, but maybe when she was wearing makeup it'd be better. Hopefully. For my sake.

"Morning Taetae" she grinned, her eyes still shut tight as she opened her mouth wide to yawn...like a little puppy. Okay Taeyeon, stop finding ways to call her cute. She's...sexy. Okay no, not the right word when she was wearing pink pyjamas with little sheep on them. Nope.

"Good morning birthday girl" I said as I sat down beside her with a home cooked American breakfast. She was still half asleep but by the time she smelt the food her eyes shot wide open and an even bigger grin took over her face.

"Tae, wow!" She didn't hesitate to dig in and if I hadn't already made it clear...she was adorable. Her cheeks were filled up like a chipmunk again and she tried to speak with her full mouth, supposed to be gross...surprisingly cute.

"Good?" I asked though I already knew the answer. I was unprepared for the moan that came from her lips though just like she had done with the pancakes I had made her a while ago. I felt my eye twitch as I watched her close her eyes and...basically she was imitating an orgasm really very well and I was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Good" she agreed, breaking the tense atmosphere...well actually she made it worse for she licked her lips rather sexily despite the pink pj's. I felt my face heating up as I remembered I hadn't done anything with her for days and my...hormones were a little crazy. Before she realised I was staring at her too intently, I took her now finished plate and took it out to wash it up. We had a dishwasher but I needed to put my attention on something before I...  
"Mm, thanks Tae"

Her arms snaked their way around my waist in a back hug, squeezing me tight. I felt those shivers attack my whole body and I felt every single thing she was doing...from the tight caress of her arms, to her chest poking into my back, to her lips on the bare spot where my neck meets my shoulder...Fuck. I held back the best I could, all that was in my head was to take her, but I couldn't.

"Come on babe" I said, wonderfully masking the shakiness of my voice. "Let's go open presents."

"I have presents? But Tae...my birthday is so close to Christmas" she replied while removing her arms wrapped around me and then playing with the necklace that was around my neck, the one she had bought me.

"Of course you have presents stupid...now come on" I don't know what the hell even made me consider doing this but I smacked her butt. Almost immediately I blushed a deep red and lowered my gaze. "Sorry" I apologised, hoping she wouldn't think I was this horny freak that can't keep her hands to herself...which was kinda true.

"Is it bad that it felt good?" My eyes shot up to her to see her blushing too, but she had a smile on her face. "It felt like we were a couple"

I grinned...just wait Tiff. I'll make sure you get what you want, just a little while longer babe..

I then cleared my throat awkwardly and motioned to her to come to the sofas where I had laid out her presents. She had walked straight past them when she came to the kitchen. The gasp that ensued made me smile.

"Omo Tae. You're too amazing, seriously"

"I know I know" I joked which earned me a playful slap to the shoulder.

"Come on, open" I nudged her. She picked up one that I didn't want her to open yet so I took it out of her hands. "Sorry babe, can you open that one last?" Thankfully she smiled and nodded before picking up another.

Soon she had opened all and I was blushing. Why? Because she had kissed me on the cheek literally after every present she had opened...which was quite a lot. The only one left was the one I had taken away from her and I was sure that this would earn my lonely and jealous lips a kiss.

"Okay. Here" I said, giving her the beautifully wrapped gift, if I may say so myself. "Before you open it though...I wanna say that meeting you was the best thing that could've happened to me.."

She stopped immediately and placed all of her attention on me.

"I don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't seen you on that bench, or what would have happened to you...I don't like to think about it but I think that I'd be a drunken mess, unable to stay sober for a day and you...yeah I don't want to think about it. I'm not an angel Tiffany for doing what I did, for letting you into my life but, you make me feel like one everyday. You're so gracious and humble and for that I love...that you can be yourself around me"

She was crying freely now and I was holding back a few tears myself.

"Okay, open it" I grinned and took a deep breath. She ripped off the wrapping paper with ease, tossed it aside and opened the box. Inside was an identical necklace to my own, but encrusted with pink and white diamonds and then beside that were two rings.

"Omo..." She mumbled as she looked at her gift. I hoped she was gonna ask about them being..."but these are couple rings aren't they?" Yessss, result. "Like, a boy wears one and a girl wears one" she looked confused.

"Yes, they are couple rings" I replied and took the necklace out of the box to help her fasten it around her neck. "But in our case, a girl wears one and then the other girl wears one"

"Thank you Tae" she said as she looked down on the sparkling necklace. "It's gorgeous, but I'm a little confused about..." She motioned to the two rings and I grinned.

"Well..." I paused as I took the two rings out of the box and held them in my hand. "Remember how you said a few days ago that you were confused about our relationship?" She nodded. "And how you wanted something, what was it?" She lowered her head and sighed.

"That I wanted you...to be my um. My girlfriend" I watched as she cringed from embarrassment at having to say something like that so openly to me. I smiled and took one ring and placed it in her palm while I held the other tight in mine. She looked up at me and it seemed that things had clicked into place. Before she could open her mouth...

"Well Tiffany Hwang, we have known each other for weeks and you have managed to make me cry, to make me smile, to make me laugh and to make my heart ache..." She was listening so intently to me. "You have given me memories that I will cherish forever and I couldn't even imagine wanting to share a relationship with anyone but you. Tiffany...will you be my girlfriend?"

I was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug and her sobs filled my ear as she cried. Since she was now straddling me, I rocked her back and forth while running a comforting hand up and down her back. I felt her nodding excessively so I pulled back and smiled at the joyous girl with tears running down her face and the biggest eyesmile I could ever have imagined.

"Yes, I love you so much" she squealed and pulled me back into her embrace. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered...

"I love you too"

...

We were lying in bed listening to the music Tiffany was playing from her phone. A simple, but intimate thing I noticed. My arm was resting under her head and her scent was killing me due to her being so close.

I think she sensed my discomfort for she turned to me and placed her phone beside her, still playing the romantic music. I saw her eyes were focused on my lips and so I leaned forward, hesitating just before our lips met. Her eyes collided with mine, and we instantly froze, wordlessly sharing our new wants, our desires. Then she closed the distance, and we kissed.

Our touch was gentle, sincere...I felt her hand caress the back of my neck before making it's way up to the back of my head and clenching her hand around a clump of my hair. As she tightened, my hair was pulled back and it was just the most amazing feeling ever.

Once she loosened her grip, slowly I traced the shape of her mouth with my tongue, teasing her before gently sliding my tongue into her mouth. I kissed her again, only this one was deeper, rubbing my tongue against hers, thrusting it in and out. My kiss wanted to turn ravenous with want, need, and desire, but I was holding back. She wasn't ready...or was she?

Before I could answer that thought, she pulled back and started to suck a little on my lower lip, alternating sucking and nibbling making the heat spread throughout my whole body. She then licked a path from my neck to my shoulder. I felt her inhale against my skin and I twitched...how was she doing this?

God and then she used her tongue to lead back up to my neck, easily locating that special spot of mine. My back arched and my neck stretched when she latched her lips right onto it. It was almost as if I was trying to get away but allowing her to get closer at the same time.

Before she could finish the hickey she was making there, I pulled away and did the same to her only I lightly bit her, taking her skin between my teeth, and giving her my own mark. I felt her gasp as I did this, her hand clenching harder around my hair which gave me no choice but let out the moan I was holding.

She was touching me like I had never been touched before. I was holding back so much that it was almost painful...my body was quivering under Tiffany's hands, her tongue and lips felt heavenly on my skin. The air in the room was just filled with desire, from the both of us.

She was making this harder and harder for me to stop like I had all those times before. It was something about her technique, her confidence...she knew what I liked and I had no idea how but...god it was torturous. If Jessica had been doing this to me while we were still together, I would have let her take me already but with Tiffany...she was so vulnerable. Could I even think to...?

"Tae..." She said in a breathy whisper as I left short but sweet kisses down her throat until I got to her collar bone where I lingered a little longer. She smelt so fucking good. I felt her arms wrap around my back, bringing me into a tight embrace...did she want to stop?

I was in awe at how safe I felt in her arms, and I'd like to think she felt the same way about my hugs to her. Just as I was about to ask her if she was okay, she pulled back and connected our lips again. Those fireworks you're meant to experience when you kiss the person you feel strongly for? Mine was a full blown explosion.

Tiffany felt hot to the touch, a telling sign that she was feeling just as I was right now and just that thought made me smirk against her lips. I don't know where I got the courage, but I slowly climbed on top of her without losing the kiss, our tongues entwined like two hands locked together. Just the heat alone radiating from our bodies was so...dynamic.

"Taeyeon, take me" she whispered when there was a small break in the kiss. I pulled my head up to look down at her, her fingers holding the back of my thigh with everything she had, desperate not to let go. "Take me"


	21. Making Love

"Tiff..." I was unsure, of course I wanted to but she...

"I want you to. I'm asking you to. It's my birthday wish, please" she was pretty much begging me, her eyes glistening with tears while her face was flushed showing a slight pink tinge.

I nodded. "On one condition"

"What?" I was tickling her stomach with my nails while we were talking which made her give a satisfying husky tone to her voice when she spoke. It was music to my ears.

"You have to communicate, if something doesn't feel right or you feel uncomfortable...tell me okay?"

She nodded quickly and grabbed the nape of my neck, pulling me back down. I didn't need telling twice. While my long hair swept over Tiffany's face, I noticed that her legs were twitching beneath me. Something I recognised as her being turned on as I did the same when I was trying to stop my hips from thrusting upwards too eagerly. Bless her...so cute. With our lips still connected, I slowly led my fingertips down her clothed body, missing out her breasts.

While she was still occupied with the kiss, I kept going further down until I reached the end of her shirt where I then tentatively slipped my hand underneath the fabric. I felt her tense up beneath me so I didn't move any further, I just waited for her to get used to the feeling or to tell me to stop. Luckily it was the first one, she started to move her lips against mine again and then while keeping my hand where it was, I caressed her bare stomach with my fingers, noticing goose pimples come up beneath my touch.

Her one hand I noticed was clenching at the bedsheets roughly while the other was rubbing softly up and down my back though not going further than my lower back...but I could tell she wanted to, she was just waiting for me to make the first move on her so she could follow. My one hand continued to tickle her stomach and then I moved the palm of my other down the side of her waist and over the side of her thigh or if you thought about it, the side of her butt. This gave her a little more confidence in leading her hand down a little further until once again, she hit that special spot of mine. I jerked a little and she gave a concerned look in response until she realised what she had done.

A really satisfying smirk came up on her face as she touched it again and again before pulling me down so my ear was beside her head.

"Can you find mine?" She whispered, her breath hitting my ear driving me crazy with lust. I nodded to accept my challenge and ran my fingers down both sides of her waist, stopping to keep my hands on the sides of her butt before kneading the flesh there. The moan she let out was so fucking addicting, damn I was going to make sure I heard that more. I placed my hand under her shirt again, leading it up further and further until I got to the underside of her bra. I looked into her eyes and told her with my expression that I wouldn't hurt her, and she could count on me. It seemed she could understand me because she nodded so I brought my hand out of her shirt to pull it over her head.

As I lay my eyes on her body, I was in awe. She was so curvy, and her skin was porcelain-like. There were no marks or imperfections anywhere on her stomach or her chest, it was amazing. And god she was soft, I leaned down and left kisses all the way from her collar bone, through the middle of her bra and down to just above the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. As I pulled back to look at her again, her cleavage caught my attention... If I had had my mouth open, I would surely have drooled so I clamped it closed. I think I must've been staring a while as her hand blocked my view, it seemed she was feeling a little embarrassed. To fix that, I quickly took off my shirt too so we were in the same state.

I smirked as Tiffany took over the staring of my cleavage. My breasts weren't as big as her's but I certainly wasn't self conscious, they were average but cute I had been told. Tiffany's lips were parted as she scanned my body until she met my eyes again, this time instead of seeing tears or worry in her eyes...I saw fire. That was what I needed to carry on.

"You're beautiful Tiff" I smiled as I traced the outline of her bra with my nails provoking a shiver from her. She really wanted this.

"You're wow" she answered making me chuckle. Her bra was clasped in front so I slowly made my way over to it and saw her look down at my hands. She took a deep breath and finally nodded, giving me permission.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Tiffany, you're..." The clasp opened and her breasts jiggled as they were released from their prison. My breath was caught in my throat as I stared until I finally snapped out of it. "Beautiful" I exhaled and leaned down to use my tongue to circle around one breast while my finger did the same on the other. She closed her eyes and tried to arch her back but failed because of my weight on top of her. After a while teasing, I noticed her sweating and her face getting redder. I smirked and allowed my hand to cover her one nipple, enjoying her gasps while my mouth engulfed it's twin making that sexy moan come out of her again.

That moan had superpowers I swear, it turned my mind to mush and caused my body to fill with wild desire. "Are you okay?" I asked, it came out as a mumble though because her nipple was still in my mouth.

"Mmm" she replied, her hand now resting on my head with a little force letting me know that she wanted me to stay there for a while. I smiled and my teeth grazed the sensitive nub...I felt her hold her breath and then let it out a short while later, the exhale shaky. I carried on with her breasts before pulling away to kiss her again, she was so warm. Her kissing was now excellent, I had taught her well.

My hand snaked it's way from her breast and her very erect nipple, down to her waist and then rested slightly over the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. This is it, all I needed was confirmation but from the look in her eyes, I wasn't too sure I was going to get it.

"Tiffany, you know you can tell me to stop anytime right?"

She gave a hesitant nod but that wasn't enough for me. I took my hands away and sat up. "Listen, you aren't going to disappoint me by saying you don't want this. All you have to do is say stop and I will".

"I do want it...it's just..." She sighed. "I'm scared Taeyeon"

"What are you scared of?" Not even my hands were touching her now. I may be horny, but I was also respectful.

"I've never...y'know" she glanced down to her lower area and then looked back up at me.

"I know, you've never had sex. It's okay, you don't have to do..."

"No I've never...touched, there" her eyes closed in embarrassment.

"W-what?" I asked, temporarily dazed.

"If we were caught, we would have been punished. And I was never excited by anyone, like I said before I was an outcast so I never really felt the need...until now" she blushed.

"So you have never...?" I couldn't believe it, even I had started when I was like...thirteen. I guess it's possible though. If she had no TV or computer, no boyfriend or girlfriend and was depressed for a lot of her life, she really wouldn't want to, there'd be no urges.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. That's a bad thing, right?"

"It's not a bad thing, but this might be a lot for you to experience...I mean my first, you know, totally overwhelmed me. I can remember it even though I was young because it was so good."

"Well, I want to feel it" she said more confidently. "Can you help me?"

"Sure" I nodded. "The rules still apply, tell me to stop if you need to okay?"

"Yes, thank you Tae" she eyesmiled. I winked back and then began to slowly pull down her pj bottoms. Her breathing got quicker as I rid her of the fabric, throwing it to the other side of the room and almost immediately I smelt her arousal, it was intense...she was seriously worked up. "Oh god..." She shivered

"What?" I stopped immediately and took my hands off her body again.

"It feels..." she was embarrassed to say it but I knew exactly what she was talking about, she needed this.

"It will feel better soon babe" I smiled and began to tug off her underwear, it was soaked. I kept staring as I unveiled her core, slick from her juices but stopped once again as her hand gripped my arm. I could tell that my staring was embarrassing her so instead I stared into her eyes while I got rid of her panties. I didn't look anywhere other than her face as I brought my fingers slowly up her leg, loving the twitches she was doing.

"Tae..." She moaned as I got closer to her core, now I was up to her inner thighs and I could feel the liquid coating them. God she was so turned on. I leaned down to kiss her, calming her and I allowed her to take off my bra, she was immediately put at ease at me joining in on her nakedness. I smiled and shuffled up a little before giving her a nod to say she could touch. She kneaded them like an expert and I bit my lip, suppressing the moan that was dying to come out.

Once I got to her core I rested my hand over the entire thing, letting her feel the pressure there for a moment before I started to rub gently up and down the whole area, coating my entire hand...yep, she was that wet. She gasped and stopped what she was doing but I carried on, she looked into my eyes and I gave her a reassuring smile. I then saw her orbs cloud over with lust and she started to grind her hips down onto my hand. With a grin, I leaned down so my breasts were close to her face, she knew what to do.

She copied me exactly, what I had done to her. Every move I had made with my mouth and hand she had memorised and was now copying it. It felt so damn good and the moan that I was holding back finally escaped. I felt teeth on my breast and I just knew she was smiling. I then quickened the speed of my hand just a little, focusing more on her engorged clit rather than the vagina as a whole. She let out a small cry that I recognised was the cry of ecstasy.

Her hand shot up to my shoulder and she dug her nails in, wanting to hang onto something while she was feeling this immense pleasure she had never experienced before. "Jesus" she groaned as her lips detached from my nipple and her head flopped down to the pillow. Her back was arching and her hips were circling with my movements, her juices ran down my hand as more and more came out of her. She got louder, and louder... "Tae!" she cried out as she grabbed my arm, she was near.

"It's okay, it's meant to feel like that" I reassured her.

"I...ugh god I don't know" she was delirious...just a little longer. I quickened my speed and circled her clit with more pressure. She screamed and started to writhe beneath me. All that came out of her lips were full blown moans and she had no idea what was about to happen. Then...she came.

Her back arched further than it had before and she completely flooded my hand. An animalistic cry came from her mouth as she twitched, her clit was visibly throbbing and her eyes were clenched tightly shut, tears running down her cheeks. I slowed my pace to let her enjoy it as much as she could and then took my hand away. Her chest was heaving up and down accentuating her perfect breasts and I smiled at her state before getting off of her and laying down beside her.

I turned over on my side to watch her come down from her high and was itching to touch her again but I knew she needed some time to recover since her first ever orgasm had been so intense. Imagine going years without even knowing what one felt like, god I can't even imagine...though I was grateful that she trusted me enough to experience it with her. Her breathing slowed and her eyes opened soon after, her head flopped to the side to look at me and there was no emotion on her face but her mouth was slightly ajar, sucking in the oxygen she desperately needed.

Her face was flushed, her cheeks her favourite colour, her hair messy and half covering her face...she looked incredible. We stared at each other for a while until she broke out into a huge eyesmile, the biggest I'd ever seen and she hugged me.

"That was..." I heard her whisper. She kissed my shoulder while she thought of the right words to describe her experience. "Wow"

I chuckled and pulled back to peck her lips, giving her a dashing chin-dimpled smile. "Do you want another one?" I asked while tracing her cheekbone with my finger.

"Another? God I don't know...that was intense."

"I'm gonna go get you a drink and you can rest a while. You may want one afterwards, trust me...they are pretty addicting" I smirked and went out the room. I heard her say something like 'what about you?' while I filled up a glass with water. I drank half of it and then filled it up to the top again before entering the bedroom. "Maybe later" I replied, answering her question. "This is _your_ birthday"

"But..."

"No but's, drink up " I said with a smile and made her take the glass. She obeyed and drank it all while I took my place beside her.

"We still haven't found my turn on spot" she smirked. I'm sure that was an invitation...

"Well, let's get to it then" I grinned and climbed on top of her again. She put her glass on the bedside table and then turned back to me, reaching out to grab the backs of my thighs and pulling so I would come a bit closer up to her. I kissed her and the night commenced. "That was the same as masturbating" I told her between kisses. "Wanna go to the next step?" She nodded almost immediately so I backed up while leaving kisses down her stomach until my face was level with her core.

She was looking at me with apprehension, still shy maybe. Well, oral was more invasive than what I had just done so it was understandable. "It's still really tingly there" she told me and I nodded in response.

"It will be for a while. Are you ready?"

"For what?" She asked hesitantly. I stuck out my tongue a little and looked from her eyes to her core, giving her a hint. "Oh god" she scrunched her face up. "Are you sure?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked

"More than anything" she replied making me beam.

"Okay, then imagine something nice and focus on what you feel"

"I'm thinking of you" she smiled as she closed her eyes.

She was so sweet and adorable, she literally made me smile so many times each day. God bringing her to me had made me the happiest person alive. Okay, let's do this.

I leaned down while still looking at her and gave a long lick from the bottom to the top of her core. I felt her clit twitch against my tongue when I reached it so I gave it a soft suck before doing the same action once again.

"Oh my...Jesus..Tae...ugh" It was safe to say she liked oral. I smirked and buried my tongue into the sweet folds of her. She was literally the best I'd ever tasted...better than Jessica. There was nothing imperfect about this girl, she tasted like a fucking fruit cocktail. I licked a little deeper and felt her hymen, that was going to be the next step and sadly it wasn't going to be pleasurable. I watched her eyebrows furrow as I licked it so I left it behind for the time being. My tongue made it's way up to her clit and I alternated between drawing shapes with it and engulfing the bundle of nerves.

Her moans were spectacular. I noticed my hands weren't doing anything so I reached up and grabbed one of her breasts with one and explored her body with the other...I really wanted to find that darn turn on spot. Not on her stomach, not on her waist, not on her breasts...where the fuck was it?

Her breathing began to get quicker and I felt her hand in my hair again, exerting a little pressure to keep me there. She then grabbed a clump of it and squeezed sending me into my own ecstasy, god I was so turned on...but this was her time, not mine. I'd most probably have to do myself later.

As I brushed my finger up her inner thigh, she twitched. I stopped what I was doing, emitting a groan from Tiffany and touched it again noticing she closed her eyes. Yes I found it!

"That my dear..." I said as I kissed the same spot while keeping her going with my hand. "Is your turn on spot" I grinned. I saw a small smile on her face before her hand pulled my head back up to her core. It was a short while later when she spoke.

"Tae..."

"Are you close?" I mumbled, sticking my tongue partly into her hole again until the hymen stopped it.

"Mmm" she groaned. Was that a yes or just a Mmm that feels good? I chuckled, she was so out of it. I looked down and she was literally sitting in a puddle of her own liquid and after seeing that, I felt a twitch go to my own clit as I kept stimulating her with my tongue. Finally after what seemed like forever, she started to approach. I slowed down enough to ask her a question.

"Tiff, this next bit...if you'd like me to do it...it's going to hurt for a while"

"Hm?" Damn, still out of it.

"Do you want me to do it?" I asked

"Quickly" she mumbled like she didn't care. I didn't know whether to or not but I didn't think she was going to cum just from oral alone. I made the decision and slowly positioned my middle finger against the thin piece of flesh. I kept up my tongue on her clit and just before I pushed in the finger, I sucked hard

She jerked but she didn't show any pain like I was expecting her to, I frowned and looked to see the hymen was still intact. It had allowed one finger inside... I was going to have to use two.

"Is it done?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"No, I'm gonna have to do it for real this time" I told her, now I knew she was aware of what I had been telling her I felt more at ease. I asked if she was ready and she nodded, I then repeated what I had done but this time with two fingers. I felt the flesh stretch around my fingers and she let out a squeal, her eyes clenching tight.

I knew what she was feeling, I had broken my own hymen with my fingers and I remember I was in quite a bit of pain but I knew once it eased, it would start to feel amazing so that's exactly what I did. I waited until her face relaxed and until she stopped clenching her jaw before I started to slowly move my fingers in and out of her. She was still hurting but I could tell the pleasure was overriding it. I felt a hand at the back of my head and she pushed me back to her clit again, horny little devil.

It took a while but once my fingers increased their pace and I was sucking with more pressure, she orgasmed. It wasn't as intense as the first one which was to be expected but she did scream in ecstasy, that made me feel good. Her liquid heat filled my mouth and smeared my chin and cheeks so I swallowed and then subtly used the sheets to wipe off my face before again collapsing beside her. My arm was cramping like crazy.

"My god..." I heard her sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"What?" I sat up immediately, checking her over to see if she was hurt. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! Where..."

Her lips cut me off. "No" she repeated with a smile on her face. "I'm feeling so much better than okay"

"Oh my god" I said as I pushed her. "I thought I'd hurt you!"

"You killed me but you didn't hurt me" she smiled tiredly and turned onto her side, looking right at me. She had that after-sex glow and I loved it, it made her look like a goddess...especially with that red hair but she looked so, so worn out and tired. "Okay your...turn...mm"

She passed out bless her. I was right...I would be doing myself tonight. I sighed but tucked her in and moved the hair from out of the way of her face. "Happy Birthday baby" I smiled and kissed her forehead. I then made my way to the toilet hoping I wasn't going to be too loud.


	22. Unwanted Company

I woke up to the smell of burning. I shot out of bed only to find I was still naked on the top half so quickly grabbed a robe and then ran to the kitchen. What I saw made me laugh, Tiffany was by the stove waving her hands around to try to get rid of the smoke. I stayed by the doorway and watched, yes I was mean but it was so funny. She had no idea what the hell to do, thankfully after struggling for a while she turned to run to my room, I'm assuming to wake me up and tell me what she'd done but when she saw me standing there with a smirk on my face she stopped.

"Yah" she pouted. I chuckled and she stomped her way over to me, grabbed my hand and led me to the frying pan that housed something black and unrecognisable.

"What. On earth. Is that."

"Don't be mean" she replied, folding her arms like a sulking kid. I grinned and turned to her, taking both her hands in my own.

"Stop being silly. Now...I really want to know what that is because I literally have no idea" she pushed me and whined.

"Eggs"

My jaw dropped and I looked closer into the pan. I couldn't even tell you what it looked like...certainly not eggs. Oh wait...I saw chunks of the shell in there, delicious. I made an extremely fake interested face and she burst out laughing before pulling me into a hug.

"It was meant to be a surprise"

"It most certainly is a surprise babe" I snorted. "Why don't you let me take over the cooking from now on, yeah?" I pulled away to look at her. She nodded to answer my question and I ruffled her hair. "Cute"

While I scraped the monstrosity into the trash, Tiffany locked her arms around my waist in a back hug. Since I had to wash the pan up, she walked behind me with her arms staying where they were. The outcome was, she walked like a penguin while trying to avoid stepping on my feet. God she's adorable.

Once I had washed up, we both walked over to the fridge and she propped her head up on my shoulder looking inside with me.

"Um...fried rice?" I suggested, I felt her shake her head. "Uhhh..."

"Can we go out to eat?"

"Sure" I replied. "Where would you like to go?"

"The cafe? I always remember looking in through the window and the food looking so good there" I clenched my jaw as I remembered what she had been through and gently but forcibly removed her arms from around my waist.

"Sure, let's go get changed" I smiled and went to the bedroom, she followed.

...

"God Tae this is good" she grinned as she ate her food. I agreed, the food was great here, the prices were too. Just as I put the last mouthful into my mouth, I glanced up and saw Tiffany looking out into the distance...in the direction of the bench. She stared for a while until she met my gaze. "Can we go there?"

I frowned. "Are you sure...? That's a place filled with bad memories Tiffany..."

"No it isn't" she replied as she got up and called the waitress over. I paid the bill and stood up too, waiting for her to reveal why. "It's the place where I met you, how on earth could that be bad" she eyesmiled and then walked away.

I shook my head in disbelief as I trudged behind her, she always knew the right things to say. She wasn't even trying but she had warmed my heart from that comment. We walked until we arrived, It looked even more worn since we had last been here...it was crazy how the memories came flooding back to me.

"You saved me" she smiled as she sat down. I did the same and turned to her, admiring her profile while she looked around at our surroundings. "Almost every night, I thought of being discovered by someone from the orphanage...how they would wake me and frighten me before pushing me into a car and taking me back there. That was my nightmare" she revealed.

"We saved eachother" I replied, watching as a small smile came up on her face.

"I spent day after day, just walking aimlessly looking for food. One day I came across a restaurant that had a dumpster right outside. They threw away all sorts of stuff, good stuff that was only slightly burned or didn't look right in some way. That was my source of food for months...until the restaurant shut down. Then I spent days without eating, that was when you found me" she smiled again though I didn't. I hated thinking of her rooting through a dirty trash heap to get food, something necessary for life.

"God I'm sorry" I sighed

"Don't be silly. I was used to going without food from the orphanage...though it was longer, the feeling was still the same. But that's in the past now"'she smiled and interlocked her fingers with mine.

There was a silence...not an awkward one, but not a comfortable one either. Sometimes I was so caught up in spending time with Tiffany that I forgot all about how we met and what she'd told me she'd been through. Each time the orphanage was mentioned, I just felt cold inside and I kind of wished she would stop talking about it. But that's selfish of me, that orphanage just where she grew up, where she became the beautiful, albeit vulnerable girl that had since become my girlfriend.

Tiffany at this moment...was everything to me. She's the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see before going to sleep. She was the one who had managed to make me forget all of the pain of a heartbreak and fixed that heart right back up for me. Tiffany Hwang was the definition of an angel.

"Would you like to come to work with me tonight?" I asked randomly. She turned to me and showed a face that said 'you want me there?' "I'd love for you to keep me company...I don't think it's going to be that busy tonight, thankfully I missed the New Year's Eve shift." I chuckled

"Yes"

"Yes?" I questioned. "You will?"

She nodded and leaned in to peck my lips. "I'd love to"

"Great!" Hopefully she'd meet some new people. Don't get me wrong, I loved having her around the house...but she's eighteen, she should be out with her friends having a laugh and messing around, not staying at home all day every day.

...

"Alright, you look beautiful. Just stay here and I'll get you a drink" I smiled and did what I did best, making drinks. Tiffany easily got inside the bar because one, she was with me and two, she looked older than she was plus they didn't check IDs in this bar so everything was fine. Of course I wasn't going to serve her alcohol... I made her a coke.

"Thanks" she smiled and took a sip. "This is a nice place" she said as she looked around at the decor, like I predicted there weren't many people here tonight, just the locals actually. Some were alcoholics and very unpredictable so I made sure to stay by Tiffany just in case anything were to happen. Most of the night we just talked, we also went to get some food from a nearby vendor for my break and then returned to finish my shift.

Once Tiffany sat down a surge of customers came in, since I was alone the bar got a little too crowded for my liking. I tried my best to stay close to Tiffany but I also had to do my job. I was sweating by the time it had died down. I then looked over to Tiffany and found she was talking to a blonde girl. I couldn't see her face since she was facing away from me but Tiff didn't look too happy about her being there.  
I made my way over and Tiffany's face lit up. The girl turned around as I approached and I laid my eyes on...Jessica.

"What do you want?" I sighed, there were a lot of bars in the area but she just had to choose this one.

"Just talking to 'Tiff' here. She's a little young to be in a bar isn't she Taetae?" She smirked. Tiffany didn't look too impressed at the nickname she had given me. It was what Jess had always called me but it's amazing how it sounded so wrong coming from her lips now compared to when Tiffany said it.

"She's fine" I replied. "She'd be even better if you spared her the insults you're most probably giving her"

"Am I insulting you Tiffany?" Jess asked. Surprisingly, Tiffany shook her head.

"She has only just come in Tae. And she's just said hey and how are you."

"Hm, make sure it stays pleasant while you're here" I warned her though she just smiled slyly in response.

"Of course"

I eyed her suspiciously while the two girls talked or rather...while Jessica talked. Tiffany wasn't interested in anything she had to say and most of the time when Jessica was talking, Tiffany and I were just smirking to each other or rolling our eyes. She was babbling on about a girl who kept coming after her time and time again no matter how many times Jess had refused her. Jessica was so cocky, it was just cringeworthy as she spoke about herself how she would a goddess, just no.


	23. What Have You Done

I could've listened to Jessica boasting about how beautiful she was all night (not) but _unfortunately_ another load of customers came in, I found I had seriously underestimated tonight. I had to leave Tiff and Jess together but managed to glance at them from time to time...Most times I was sure Jess was checking me out, I made a mixture of stern and slightly disgusted faces back at her each time only for her to laugh and return her attention to my girlfriend. Girlfriend...it sounded good to use that word again.

Once I had supplied drinks to the sleazy men who threw their numbers at me, I turned back to the girls only to become livid. Tiffany was being fed a drink that sure didn't look like coke by Jessica who was simply smirking at the way she was gulping it down as if it was water.

I stormed over there and forcefully took it away before smelling it, vodka-redbull. I remembered making it for Jess during one of the busy moments and she had asked for a lot more vodka in it than redbull. I glared at the girl and tipped it down the sink.

"That cost me money Taeyeon"

I scowled before grabbing my bag from under the bar and throwing a couple of notes at her. I had given her more than enough to cover that drink.

"Thank you, I'll have another" she smiled slyly.

"Like hell you will" I replied, taking another phone number off of a patron with a smile before returning my attention back to Jess complete with a frown.

"I'm sure your boss would hate to hear you say something like that" she tutted and eyed the room where he was situated. I glanced at the door and back to her to see her eyebrows raised as if to say 'try me'.

"Jessica please, she can't drink in here, she's underage" I hissed and looked back to Tiffany who had her chin resting on her hands while looking at me rather lovingly. She looked totally smashed.

"She's enjoying herself, that is why you brought her here right?"

"I brought her here to keep her from getting bored" I replied with a sigh.

"Well does she look bored? Lighten up, I'm not going to hurt her...I've put the past behind me Taeyeon" she gave a reassuring look but I could see right through it. She was a snake and couldn't be trusted.

"Do not give her any more" I warned as I made another one of Jessica's specials. She nodded her head, took the glass and returned to my girlfriend who smiled on her arrival. Yep, she was definitely drunk.

I only had an hour left of my shift... It was now 2am and Jess was still sat there with Tiff who looked really very tired, exhausted actually. Jess seemed to be actually behaving herself, she was talking with Tiffany who was holding her head with a slight frown on her face. I wasn't sure whether it was from a headache or from wanting to kill herself being stuck listening to Jessica's self obsessed rambling. I noticed there was a suspicious empty glass between the two girls so I eyed them carefully when I had the chance.

By the time my shift ended, Tiffany's head was planted on the top of the bar fast asleep. Jess was admiring her hair when I came over and nudged the younger girl, no response.

"Tiff are you okay?" A slight groan ensued but she didn't open her eyes...she furrowed her brows a little though so I suspected she could still hear me.

"Why is she like this Jessica?" I asked while gritting my teeth, my boss just happened to be waiting on the opposite side of the bar for one of my colleagues to take over my shift so I didn't want to cause a scene in front of him.

"She may have had another drink" Jess replied. She could tell by my expression that I was angry so slightly bowed her head. "Sorry, but I didn't give it to her this time I swear. She just drank it without me realising when I went to the toilet."

I sighed, not believing a word she said. Once my replacement came, I made my way to the other side of the bar and put Tiff's arm around my shoulder. I quickly realised though that I wouldn't be able to do this by myself, she had since passed out.

"Here, let me help" Jess smiled and took Tiffany's other arm before we slowly started to make our way out of the bar and over to my car.

"Thanks" I said quietly, she grinned in response.

"It's okay...You know, I'm really sorry about everything that happened before. I know I treated you wrong and I treated this little one here like crap too, jealousy is a hard thing to keep inside so I just wanted to apologise" she sounded serious surprisingly...I was still wary but I accepted the apology.

"Thank you for saying that. The break up was tough for both of us but I think it's best to just leave it behind and move on"

We had finally reached my car and Jess helped me to get Tiffany in the back seat. I shut the door once she was inside and went to the drivers side before leaning against the door to continue the conversation with Jessica.

"I don't want to move on though Taeyeon...I miss you"

"I'm sorry." I replied. "But I'm not available anymore"

Anger flashed across her face. "Who..." She seemed to guess pretty quickly though because she looked into the back window at Tiffany who was still knocked out and then back to me with a confused expression. "Her? Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head and opened the car door only for it to slam again, Jess's hand on the window. "What?" I asked, quickly running out of patience. I was very tired and I also had to take care of Tiffany, she'd surely be vomiting when she woke up.

"You reject me and take her instead...are you blind? You're a pedophile" This was the true Jessica. So far up her own ass she could hear her stomach rumble.

"I'm sorry...I seem to recall you breaking up with me and not the other way around. I only rejected you when you came back looking for a quick fuck. Give. Up." I growled and opened my car door, swiftly getting inside and locking all the doors. I refused to comment on the last thing she had said, It may have struck a nerve.

I stayed there for a while, waiting for her to walk away...but she didn't. Instead, she bent over so she could look in at me. I couldn't tell her mood right now since one, it was dark and two, her moods could change at the flip of a light switch...maybe she was bipolar...

Listen" she said as bowed her head low. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Tiffany told me she was eighteen, sorry" she was good at acting, she could surely win an oscar. "Please, at least let me help you get her back home"

I was about to refuse until I thought about it, Tiffany was dead weight right now and no way could I carry her the whole distance from my car to my apartment alone. I really had no other choice did I... With a sigh I unlocked the doors and watched as Jess walked around and got in beside me, still keeping up that clearly fake but scarily believable sad expression.

The ride home was quiet, it was only a twenty minute drive but you really feel the minutes drag when awkwardness was at it's maximum. I went into a daze once we stopped at a traffic light before Jessica broke me out of it by laughing.

"You still do that huh?" She smiled

"What?"

"You still stick your tongue out when you're concentrating..." She smirked playfully and then giggled. It kind of reminded me how things used to be between us. She would laugh and joke around, mostly at my expense but I remember I always loved to see a genuine smile or hear a real laugh from her because they were so rare.

"Yah" I gave a small smile back "Don't tease me"

"Sorry" she looked away and I was sure I saw a blush on her cheeks. I soon noticed the light had turned green so I started to drive again. "Hey, remember that time when you let me drive your car?"

I grinned as I remembered. "Oh god I was sure I was going to die" she burst out laughing and pushed me gently. "You were trying to look all experienced by revving but then you sneezed and pushed the gas pedal down hard. Jesus I almost peed myself."

We both laughed together as I pulled up outside the apartment comple and then silently got out, carefully lifting Tiffany and began the trek to the elevator.

"She's really pretty this one" Jess gave a sad smile while she looked at Tiffany in the mirror opposite us as the creaky metal box carried us to the sixth floor.

"She is." I agreed. The arrival 'ding' snapped me out of staring at the unconscious girl and we heaved her along until we approached my front door.

We managed to get her into bed with some, okay a lot of difficulty. I literally never had any idea how heavy a seemingly light person could be when they were totally unconscious and unable to help carry themselves. As I checked her over I could feel that she was burning up a little so asked Jess if she could watch her while I went to get some water and a wet towel for her forehead. This was my first mistake. I also asked her to turn Tiffany onto her side just in case something happened, Jessica nodded and sat down beside her. She was facing away from me so I couldn't see how her face had a disgustingly sick smirk on it as she looked down at Tiffany.

I also didn't hear what she had said once I left.

"So pretty...such a shame" she tutted before getting up and quietly closing the bedroom door.

I went out to the kitchen, filled up a glass with ice cold water from the fridge and then grabbed a small towel from one one the drawers, running some cool water over it from the tap. Once I had both in my hands, I hesitated...wondering if there was anything else I needed. Oh, a bucket. Luckily I had one under the sink so after grabbing that, I tiredly walked back to the bedroom. When I approached, I found it strange how the door was shut, I hadn't shut it...or had I? I frowned and shook my head, I was probably going crazy. I proceeded to awkwardly pull down on the handle while trying to juggle the items in my hands and pushed open the door.

The glass instantly dropped from my grasp, shattering into tiny pieces all over the floor and a split second later I was running to Tiffany's side in panic. Jessica looked over at me with a big, fat smile on her face.

"What the fuck have you done!" I screamed.


	24. If She Wakes

I would never forget that noise. It was a bubbling sound as she attempted to breathe through the vomit that had filled up her mouth and was entering her airways. I scrambled onto the bed and didn't hesitate to yank Jessica's hands off of her.

She had been pinching Tiffany's nose shut with two fingers and had held her jaw tightly still with the other hand making sure there was no way Tiffany could possibly turn her head to the side to expel the vomit safely or breathe...to put it simply, Jessica was drowning Tiffany in her own sick.

I tugged her limp body right off the bed, my strength coming from god knows where and turned her over so she was on her stomach, her head to the side and at a downward angle.

I watched helplessly as more and more of the foul substance poured out of her mouth and I was scared that she wasn't breathing, how could she be? I desperately hit her back like you would with someone who was choking but she wasn't even making a noise...

"Call a fucking ambulance!" I cried but Jessica didn't move. She was watching the scene before her like it was a movie, she was fucking psychotic.

"Oh no, poor baby" she pouted as she continued to watch...watch Tiffany die.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing but I alternated between shaking her, smacking her back as hard as I could and even tried doing the heimlich maneuvre but again nothing, no change.

"Is she okay?" Jess smirked.

"You fucking...what the fuck is wrong with you!"

I continued with my actions but nothing was helping. I needed to get help right now and to do that I had to go to the living room. I couldn't possibly leave Tiffany with Jessica while she was still in this state so I dragged her out of the bedroom and took her there, my adrenaline working wonders. Jessica followed.

I grabbed the phone once I had reached it and held Tiffany upright and tight against my body, her head slumped over to the side as even more fluid dripped out of her mouth. Jesus Christ... I desperately ordered paramedics come here right away before telling them my address. I was about to request police too but she stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...your Tiffany will suffer more if you do. Don't underestimate me Taeyeon, people don't take what's mine and get away with it."

She walked to the front door and opened it before pausing. She seemed to shake her head in disbelief.

"Silly me...I forgot to tell you! I thought you'd like to know how your little Tiff woke up" she grinned.

I was frozen in place, unable to speak or do anything. I could only feel, feel my heart wrenched from my chest and ripped to pieces as she said her next words.

"You know...I could see she didn't understand what was happening and she was so scared, terrified actually when she figured out she couldn't breathe. And then..." She looked excited to tell me. "And then she threw up again, and again. It just kept coming and coming and bless her, she tried to swallow it but the urge to breathe was so great...she kept making these noises towards the end...like a mixture between screaming and whimpering but they were drowned out by how full her mouth was, pretty sad if you think about it."

She paused to exhale with a smile.

"And despite still being drunk, that moment when the little brat had an inkling of what was going on she pleaded with those big, brown eyes of hers for me to stop, for me to help her... you want to know what I did Taetae?"

Tears streamed down from my eyes as Jessica came closer to whisper in my ear. "I laughed in her face"

Remember I had said how I cherished Jessica's laugh because it was so rare? Well I despised it now, I felt pure hatred for this girl as she laughed over the pain and suffering of the girl that I loved.

"Poor kid. Anyway, I'd better be going, give my regards to Tiffany when she wakes up yeah? _If_ she wakes up that is"

My breath caught in my throat as with utter horror, I watched her leave with a proud smile on her face. The operator on the phone continued to ask if I was there until I finally came back to reality and managed to get the word 'yes' out.

"Is she breathing?" he asked

I lowered her to the floor making sure to turn her head to the side and then placed my ear next to her mouth, I also put a finger under her nose to feel any exhales. "She is but not well" My teeth were beginning to get painful as I clenched down on them for dear life to try to control my voice.

"Does she have a pulse?"

"Y-yes, it's slow"

"Is she on her side?"

"Yeah...b-but she's not waking up, why isn't she waking up?" I kept shaking and shaking her, slapping her cheeks too but nothing would work.

"She's most likely still unconscious, put her into the recovery position until the paramedics arrive okay? I'll stay on the phone with you until they do."

"Okay" I choked out, I did as he asked. I couldn't even describe how Tiffany looked. She looked dead, she had a slight blue tinge and I didn't know how long she had been that way. "Do I do CPR or something?" I asked the operator. He had to ask me to repeat myself because my voice was so shaky.

"The paramedics are almost there." he replied. I soon heard a knock at the door and three of them entered with different equipment. They asked me her name and also asked me to provide some details then told me to stand back as they tried to rouse Tiffany. She wouldn't wake up.

"Tiffany? Tiffany can you hear me?" One of them asked.

"Please, why isn't she responding?" I whimpered while I watched another guy shining a torch into her eyes to check her responses.

"Breathing is very shallow" I heard the third say with his ear next to her mouth. "Let's take her in"

I followed them as they rode down in the elevator and then took her into the ambulance. Once I had sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, they took a tube that was connected to a machine and positioned it down into her throat. I cried more as I watched the men trying to help her while I myself was so helpless, I couldn't do a thing...

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked painfully.

"The thing we are most worried about right now is that she has inhaled vomit into her lungs and that her breathing is really slow and unsteady. The former will cause pneumonia so what we are doing is suctioning her airways to try to get as much out as we can. What would be preferable is for her to try to cough up any remaining fluid but she's still unconscious so we need to keep an eye on her vitals and get her to hospital right away to help treat her"

"That sounds serious..."

"If it stays in her lungs, it can be life threatening, yes"

Oh my god...she could die. "Can I talk to her?" I whimpered. He nodded while he removed the tube from her throat and took out her wrist to check her pulse. "Tiffany..? Tiffany baby if you can hear me you have to wake up okay? You need to wake up for me, can you do that?"

"Oxygen levels are dangerously low"

"No...Tiffany come on" More tears fell as I looked down at my girlfriend, my best friend just lying there unresponsive to everything they were doing to her. God I couldn't lose her.

One of the paramedics slipped what looked to be like some sort of an oxygen mask over her face and then fiddled with the machine it was connected to.

The guy next to me kept staring at the machine that monitored all of her stats and was twitching, it was almost as if he was waiting for something else to happen so he could jump in too.

"Tiffany, listen to me. We've come so far, you can't leave yet okay? You can't leave me." I begged and squeezed her hand. "Please, just wake up, open your eyes baby."

The mask came off her face and another tube was forced down her throat, I winced as I saw it slide further and further inside her. I didn't know what on earth they were doing but what scared me is it didn't change anything, was she...too far gone?

"Tiff... I'll do anything just please open your eyes. I can't do this without you, please. Please!" I cried desperately.

"Okay so we were concerned about how her airways seemed to be restricted and how low her oxygen levels were so we've had to intubate her" I was informed, I had no idea what he meant but it scared the hell out of me. The sirens were ringing in my ears and I tried to control my own breathing. All of this was my fault...I had left someone who hated Tiffany alone with her when she was so vulnerable. This happened because of me. I barely heard what the paramedic said next. "It's a tube to keep her airways nice and open while we provide her with oxygen through this mask" he said as he replaced said mask back over her nose and mouth.

I zoned out until I heard a slam of the ambulance door, we were at the hospital and soon enough she was being taken through the doors and pushed towards a room. I was numb as I was motioned to a seat in the waiting room before watching her disappear, a team of doctors following the gurney that she lay completely still on. What had I done?

...

"Sunny..."

"Taeng? You sound awful, what's wrong?"

"Please come, I'm at the hospital."

"What?! Are you okay, what's going on?"

"It's Tiffany, please...just come"

I ended the call and rested my head on the wall behind me. I was exhausted and had cried what felt like all the tears I had stored to use for years to come in just a few hours. Thoughts plagued my mind of Tiff not coming round from this, she had been my lifeline since the day I had met her and if she died...

"Taeyeon!"

I was so grateful Sunny only lived ten minutes from the hospital. She entered walking but as soon as she saw me she ran.

"What's happened?" She asked as she crouched in front of me, her cold hands grasping my own.

"She's...she's.." My face screwed up as my body shockingly found more tears to be let out. I was soon engulfed in a tight hug. "She can't die" I sobbed. "She can't...Sunny please I can't stand this" I embedded my nails into her jumper, looking for just a little comfort but could find none.

"Just tell me what happened babe" she choked out, she hated to see me in this state and found it hard to control her own emotions.

I proceeded to tell Sunny everything from meeting Jess at the bar to watching Tiffany being taken into that room.

"Jesus" she said once I had finished. "Taeyeon, Tiffany loves you and she's a fighter...she's going to get through this".

"It's my fault..."

"What are you talking about? This is Jessica's doing Taeyeon, you couldn't have prevented this. Do not blame yourself for this okay?"

I didn't want to argue so I nodded and lowered my head. Sunny waited with me until a doctor called my name, we both stood up immediately awaiting the news on how my girlfriend was. The look on his face said it all...


	25. I Won't Leave You

"Tiffany seems to be doing well. We've treated her as best we can right now and we've managed to get her oxygen up to just below normal level which is a huge improvement from what it was when she came in."

I would've collapsed with relief if Sunny wasn't holding onto me tightly.

"What's happening, has she woken up? Is she out of danger..?"

"Tiffany did wake up soon after we had set her up in her room but I think due to the drugs we'd given her she wasn't able to process her surroundings...she was very drowsy and will probably be a little confused when she wakes up properly. She's coughed up what seemed to be just a little vomit from her lungs and we will be checking shortly to see how much or if any more resides there. She looks to be over the worst of it all but she's exhausted...nevertheless you'll be able to come and see her soon"

"God thank you" I cried, bowed almost ninety degrees and grabbed his hand to shake it. He gave me a smile, returned the bow and left us. I was then pulled into a hug and could feel Sunny was crying too, she didn't know Tiffany as well as I but she most certainly knew that the girl meant a lot to me.

"See? She's going to be fine" She grinned through her tears and ruffled my hair when she pulled away. For the first time in hours I had a smile on my face, she was okay. With a sigh of relief I sat back down to wait an agonising hour and a half before a nurse came and told us we could go and see her. I looked over at Sunny and saw she shooed me away. "Go, I'll be here" she smiled and picked up a magazine.

"Thanks Sun, I love you" I said with a tired smile.

"Stop being so cheesy and get in there midget" she rolled her eyes and looked back to the magazine. She couldn't fool me...I saw that smile on her face.

Entering that hospital room was the scariest thing I had done in a long while. I couldn't tell you why...maybe I was afraid that she'd look just as bad or even worse than she had when I had seen her last, I don't know. When I finally did see her, more tears escaped as I stared at her lifeless face, her arms tangled in god knows how many wires and the tear stains that coated her cheeks.

I stayed standing, just watching her, watching the way she was breathing. My emotions were all over the place, I was upset to see Tiffany's state but felt so inwardly overjoyed that I could actually see her chest moving up and down. I slowly and tentatively made my way to the chair by her beside and lowered myself into it. Now I was closer, my eyes scanned her frail body and the faint smell of vomit that was in an emesis basin filled my nostrils. Seeing there was a small toilet in her room, I took the basin and cleaned it out in the sink before replacing it on the table next to her.

I didn't know whether I was allowed to talk or not just in case she woke up...was she supposed to be sleeping or could I just carry on? I chose the latter and cleared my throat before speaking. Clearing my throat did nothing though as my voice broke when I said her name.

"Tiffany, it's Taeyeon...can you hear me?"

No answer, just stillness.

I sighed and grabbed her hand making sure to avoid pulling out her IV. "God I was so so scared today Tiff"

I rubbed my thumb over the knuckles of her hand and relished the feeling of just touching her, she was here and she was okay and right now that's all that mattered. Nothing else in the world could come and ruin this moment, it was just her and me together.

It was strange talking to her and not getting anything back. I was used to getting a beautiful eye smile or a cute grin but now all I got now was the beeping machinery around us. However, I would be eternally grateful to those machines because they had most likely saved Tiffany's life.

"When I saw you...I really thought, that you were, that you were going to..." I couldn't even say the words. "But you didn't. I'm so grateful for you Tiffany."

I wiped my tears and unconsciously squeezed her hand.

"I find it hard to say what I feel." I admitted. "I coop things up until one day they just get too much and flow out of me through my tears and just cause depression. But...that's going to change right now. I'm going to tell you everything that is in my head because you deserve to be told every day how beautiful you are, how kind hearted you are, how goddamn lucky you make me feel every time you smile in my direction" the passion was just pouring out of me, I couldn't stop it.

"I don't tell you that I love you each day that goes by so I want to say now... I love you so much Tiffany Hwang. I may find it hard to show my feelings but I hope at least you knew that..that I love you, you did right?"

I squeezed her hand gently while I talked, I couldn't bear to look at her face seeing as the pain from her ordeal seemed to show so effortlessly even though her expression was relaxed. What Jessica said happened between the two of them just...I kept imagining what she said.

How the desperate look in Tiffany's eyes begged for her to stop and..god it just made me feel sick. In the meantime I focused on the view of my hand on hers and even though I was the only one actually holding, it felt perfect, it helped to get my mind off of those thoughts.

"You know...while I was in the waiting room, I kept thinking about what my life would have been like without you and how different it became when you set foot in my apartment than how it had been before. When you met me, there was no light in my eyes Tiffany. I was an empty shell housing a withering soul but you came along and fixed that soul up to enable it to shine through...You _are _ the light in my eyes Tiffany, you always have been and always will be and I promise I will never put you in danger again. I would die for you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You're my world and I just...god I love you so much it hurts."

I felt a slight squeezing action on my hand and my head shot up to look at her only to see fresh tears making their way down her face.

"Tiff?" I stood up and leaned over the bed to take a closer look, her eyebrows were furrowed.  
I quickly ran to get a nurse and then rushed back to her side, her eyes began to flutter open...thank god.

"Tiffany can you hear me?" the nurse asked while shining a light into both of Tiffany's now barely open but nervous eyes. The nurse's hand had taken my place, holding onto hers and it only took a second for her to react...

Tiffany yanked her hand away, her eyes were now open wide and full of fear...she was petrified as she had no idea where she was, or what day it was, what was happening... She started trying to get up but the nurse quickly held her down which made Tiffany react even worse.

There was a muffled scream as she pushed the nurse roughly backwards before she started to gag and retch, slowly coming to realise there was a tube down her throat. Hearing the noises Tiffany was making, the nurse approached to try to help her take it out but once again she was pushed away. Tiffany took it upon herself to remove the tube and the noise it made when it came up her throat was simply revolting as with it brought a fountain of vomit.

There was no damn way I was going to be anywhere other than by her side this time. I pulled the sheets up to her chin so she wouldn't be sick on her hospital gown and then once she was done, I folded it all up and gave it to the nurse, sending her on her way. She was doing more harm than good here, I told her to bring the doctor instead.

"Tiffany? Hey... it's okay" I said soothingly while I grabbed her hand. She tried to pull it away again until she realised it was me...when her eyes met mine, she just cried. I quickly sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into an embrace, my head resting on top of hers while she clenched her fists around pieces of my shirt. That girl cried and sobbed until there was nothing left and I myself found it hard to take. How somebody could hurt her, how Jessica could even think to do that to her was beyond me. Thinking about it made me feel physically ill and I was sure it would always have that effect.

I kissed the crown of her head as she tightened her hold on my shirt and ran my hand through her hair. It was then that I realised that large chunks had been cut out of the back of her red locks. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw but I continued to stroke her head not allowing her to think something was wrong. She had been through enough for today without having to worry about something else too.

I made a list in my head of what I needed to get for her stay in hospital tonight, on that list was red hair extensions. Sunny would be able to get everything for me including clean pyjamas and socks, underwear etc as I wasn't going to leave her for a second. I began to hum a tune just like you would with a child and thankfully it seemed to make her stop crying. I could soon tell by her swaying body that she was drowsy but I smiled at the fact she did her best to stay awake with me.

"Rest baby"

She shook her head and I watched as she looked around her room, her face slightly confused.

"Tiff, do you know why you're here?" I asked. A part of me hoped she had no idea what Jessica had done to her but then the other part wanted her to remember because I didn't want to have to tell her.

She brought her head back around to look at me. "The last thing I remember before I woke up was seeing...Jessica above me and then everything went black" she croaked. Her throat must have been red raw from the the amount of acidic vomit that had been forced up and down it today. I held out a glass of water with a straw that she gratefully drank until it was empty.

She gave me that same confused look once she was done and I couldn't control myself... I hugged her again and released my tears as silently as I could though the tremors in my body made it obvious. Tiffany's hands moved up and down my back to reassure me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I'm meant to be the one making you feel better not the other way around." I pulled away and stared at the girl who I loved, who I cherished, who I almost lost and gave the deepest and most emotional kiss I had ever given. It portrayed all of what I was feeling...fear, hope, sorrow and above all, love. "I love you so much Tiffany" I said as I leaned back a little.

"I love you" she mumbled against my neck as she left little kisses around my pulse point. A smile took over my face amidst the tears and I had never been so grateful to be with a person as I was now.

Then the time had come to explain, she pulled away and looked straight into my soul. "What did she do?"

I took a deep breath and told her as best I could with my stuttering and my tears from reliving what happened. Afterwards she just stared off into space, she looked broken. She had just been told that it had been very likely that she would have died at my ex girlfriends hands. It was quiet in that room until a soft whisper penetrated the deafening silence.

"Why does she hate me so much?" She sighed and let go of my hand.

"I don't know baby...but we have to do something about her. I want you to know that I'm not leaving your side until you are home. But when I have to work or just have to go somewhere without you...something else could happen so we really need to sort this."

"What do you suggest?" She asked with a yawn, she wasn't fighting the drowsiness now as she closed her eyes.

"I'll think of something" I smiled reassuringly and took her hand again. I was completely serious, I was not leaving that room without her at least in my sights.

Once I heard her soft exhales and saw her calm expression that told me she was drifting off, I leaned back into the armchair and closed my own eyes. I was exhausted but I wasn't going to sleep, just resting... I couldn't let my guard down.

"Tae...?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"You're the light in my eyes too"


	26. Perfect Imperfections

I had asked Sunny soon after Tiffany had fallen asleep to get the things for her stay at the hospital and once I had given her the list I had written out, Sunny left Tiffany and I alone. I turned over onto my side and looked at the beautiful girl before me, she was still exhausted and all she wanted to really do was sleep and cry. I moved a piece of hair from out of hand way of her face and just admired her.

By the time Sunny had returned, Tiffany was between the point of waking up and wanting to go back to sleep. I quietly slipped out of bed and asked Sunny if she could watch Tiffany while I went to the toilet...asking to watch her was like déjà vu but I could most definitely trust Sunny. She had been my best friend for years and had always been there for me.

I attempted to clean up my face a little as right now, there were tear and mascara stains through my foundation, dark circles under my eyes... I looked gross. I had brought my handbag in with me so didn't hesitate to smooth a layer of foundation over my skin and under my eyes to cover up everything...well, not everything.

The insecurity and fear still resided in my eyes and I didn't think that it would ever go away as long as she was still free and walking around. Where at any moment she could strike, I talked about her as if she was a snake and that's exactly what she was. I always thought that she was just passionate about her lovers and maybe a little jealous...but never did I think that she'd be capable of what she had done.

I took a deep breath and walked outside only to rush to Tiffany's bedside again. With what happened before edged into my mind, I shot Sunny a glare and comforted the crying girl, cradling her in my arms.

"Shhhhh, what's wrong Tiff?" I asked

"M-my hair" she stuttered and brought her hand to wrap around some of the much shorter ends at the back of her head.

"I'm sorry Taeng, I thought she knew." Sunny sighed, it was now that I saw she was holding the hair extensions and I remembered I had totally forgot to talk to Tiffany about it. Shit.

"It's alright Sunny, I'm sorry too. Do you mind if we have a minute? Thanks for getting the stuff though, I owe you" I smiled and turned my attention back to Tiffany while Sunny left to go to the waiting room. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you" I said as I cupped her cheeks.

"It's j-just a shock that's all, and y-you spent so much money on it"

"Oh please don't talk about money Tiffany, I don't care about the money...but look" I put on a smile to reassure her while I picked up the extensions. "They're the perfect colour. Would you like me to do them for you?" She was hesitating to answer. "What's up?" I asked

"Can y-you help me to the bathroom?" She looked so shy bless her.

"Yeah sure" I wheeled her IV stand over and then proceeded to help her up. She was weak, very weak. She hadn't eaten since the incident, she was offered but she just didn't want to. Who could blame her...she had thrown up so many times that any sort of food would most probably only aggravate her sensitive stomach.

While she clung onto both the IV stand and me, we made our way to the toilet where I then sat her down and waited for her to do her business. She looked so tired and was even falling asleep on the seat. Once she was done,I had to nudge her and then got her up only to see she looked shy again.

"Um..." She hesitated.

"Go on" I smiled back. "You don't have to be shy in front of me Tiffany, think of me as your personal nurse" I winked and detected the slightest blush from my girlfriend.

"I feel really dirty Tae" the blush grew stronger. "Is there a shower anywhere around here?"

"I saw a washroom nearby room actually. Sunny brought you some shampoo and shower gel as well so we'll pick them up and then we will go there okay?"

"Alright"

...

I never realised how intimate washing a person could really be. I was lucky my boss was so lenient giving me a week or two off to care for Tiffany because I just knew that she wouldn't allow anyone but me do this kind of thing.

She was sat on a shower seat since she couldn't stay standing for long and I was running the shower hose over her hair. The water was lovely, warm and relaxing and the moan that ensued made me smile. "Good?" I asked. Another moan of approval answered me.

Once her hair was soaked enough, I turned off the shower or else I'd be soaked and worked some shampoo into a lather in my hands. Tilting her head back, I massaged it into her scalp where more moans came out of her slightly parted lips. It must've felt wonderful to be cared for like that when she was so harshly treated just a day ago...

I made sure no shampoo got into her eyes when I washed it out and then applied conditioner. While that was working it's magic in her beautiful locks, I filled up a sponge courtesy of Sunny with Tiffany's favourite strawberry scented shower gel. She attempted to take it from me but I wouldn't allow it, "Relax" I told her.

"I'm embarrassed" she sighed

"You have nothing to be embarrassed of silly girl. You're beautiful, perfect"

"That's a lie, my hair is disgusting now and my throat is scratchy and..." I cut her off with a kiss.

"Shutup" I mumbled against her lips. Once I pulled away, I smiled and sang...  
"All of me, loves all of you...love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections..." I placed the sponge on her skin before moving it into a slow motion down her wet and dripping body. I watched as the soapy suds from the shower gel spread over her porcelain skin as I rubbed the sponge in soothing circles over her entire body.

She blushed when I reached her breasts but then closed her eyes as the relaxed feeling took over her, leaning backwards until she hit the back of the shower seat. I smiled when I saw her nipples hardening but then moved down to massage her stomach and then her thighs which were now slick...and not from water.

"Tae..." She groaned and looked to me with a pleading expression

"Nuh uh, that's forbidden missy" I smirked. "You're too weak but once you get better for me...the worlds our oyster"

I finished off rinsing her body and then inhaled my favourite scent - my little fruity Tiffany. Lastly, I washed the conditioner out, helped her stand up and towelled both her hair and body dry.

As I wrapped the towel around her, I watched as she brought a hand up to feel the back of her head and refused to look at me.

"Listen you. Stop, it's just a minor detail Tiffany..."

"I don't like you seeing me like this"

"Do you seriously think I'm going to love you any less if you're without a few chunks of hair?" She hesitated to answer "Don't be so silly, I really don't care about what your hair looks like."

"But you bought those hair extension thingies" she frowned.

"Only because I knew you would be upset. They just clip onto the ends and you'll have hair again...but to be honest Tiffany, I really couldn't care less...you could be bald and I'd still think of you as the most beautiful girl in the world, nothing will ever ever change that"

My breath was momentarily taken aback when a wide eye-smile took over the sullen look on Tiffany's face. I know every time she eye-smiles I always say that it was the widest yet, but this one really was. A single tear rolled down her cheek and I didn't hesitate to use my thumb to rub it away.

"Now come on you big lump, let's get you into warm clothes."

"Yah" she pouted weakly but still managed to be adorable. "I'm not a lump"

"You're my lump" I said before we both burst out laughing.

"That was a terrible attempt of being romantic Kim Taeyeon" she chuckled and held her arm around me to support herself.

"Yeah yeah" I rolled my eyes playfully.

I dressed her in some new and fresh pyjamas and took her back to her room where Sunny was waiting. She looked very apologetic.

"Tiffany I'm sorry again, I really thought you knew"

"It's okay Sunny, thank you for bringing everything" Tiffany and approached Sunny to give her a hug, something which shocked both Sunny and I. I hadn't seen Tiffany hugging anyone other than me...I grinned, she really was improving.

"That's alright Tiffany" Sunny bowed. "You have my number in your phone so if you ever need something or someone to talk to, feel free to give me a call" she smiled

"Thanks" Tiffany replied

"Guys, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go, my work needs me...you'll be okay right?" She asked us both. We nodded in unison and all had a group hug before Sunny waved goodbye and shut the door behind her.

"Well it's just you and me kid." I smiled and tucked her into bed before slipping in beside her. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know" she replied while snuggling up to me and resting her head on my chest.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

She shook her head.

"Read?"

Not that either...

"I kind of want to know more about you...you're my girlfriend and I know you, but I don't. I want to know what you're scared of, I want to know about your family, where you went to school..."

"Alright, then you tell me about yours okay?" She nodded to answer my question. "Hmmm... Okay well my parents live in Jeonju which is a while away from here and I kind of lost touch with them."

"How come?"

"It was after I brought Jessica home to meet them. Seriously I was the most embarrassed I've ever been"

She had looked a little upset when I had said Jess had met my parents but suppressed a smile when I said it was embarrassing. "What happened?" she asked

"Well my parents are pretty conservative people, while they accept my sexuality and who I am, they don't like it flaunted in front of their face which I totally respect. That rule applies for my brother and his girlfriend too. Anyway we were all sat around the dinner table that my mother had slaved over making the whole day and they were trying to get to know Jess. But she would only reply if she was directly asked something and kept giving them short answers. And the whole time she trying to...you know what under the table with her hand. So fucking rude. They'd be overjoyed to know we broke up"

"You haven't told them?"

"No...like I said we don't speak much. But I'm sure that will change when they meet you" I smiled and tapped her nose.

"What...?" She looked nervous already.

"Hey don't worry. They won't bite you...as long as you keep your hands to yourself" I winked and she let out a small chuckle.

"Of course, I'd never do that." She paused for a moment before asking "So you have a brother?"

"Mhm, and a sister"

"Wow...that must be nice" I looked sadly at her as she shifted a little. "When I read, I loved to learn about how siblings felt for each other...there were many different relationships. Like, two brothers fighting over something silly, or a big brother standing up for his little sister and also just sisters looking out for one another and doing each others makeup." She let out a long sigh. "I would have loved to experience something like that."

"Well you know..." I smiled, I didn't talk again until she looked up at me. "Hayeon, my sister, is sixteen. She's a girly girl and her favourite colour is pink too...I think you'd get on so well"

"Really?" For the first time in a while, Tiffany looked excited.

"Mhm" I nodded. "So why don't you focus on getting yourself better, I'll talk to my boss and we will go visit"

Her smile faltered. "What if they don't like me...?"

"Are you kidding? They'll love you." I patted her head and pulled her back down to rest against my chest. Since she was so tired, even the apprehension of meeting my family couldn't keep her awake, she was gone the moment she snuggled up to me.  
"They'll love you" I repeated.


	27. Shall We Start?

Tiffany was sleeping soundly, dreaming of everything nice in the world which contained mostly Taeyeon...but then she shivered, something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong and it terrified her. She awoke and sat up with wide eyes and heavy breaths, she was sweating and trembling. The haunting silence surrounding her was deafening, not a sound to be heard...she couldn't even hear her own breathing. Not even at the orphanage was she so scared.

She looked around the dark room seeing no one, nothing. The darkness made her eyes hurt as if they had just been ripped out. None of her senses were working...she was in some sort of sensory deprivation. She could only feel the freezing temperature of the room and how every hair of hers was standing on end.

She tried to work out where everything was in the darkness, the machines, the armchair... Her breaths became slower, quieter but shakier on her exhale. Tiffany wasn't scared of the dark, she was scared of what was in it and right now...she really felt a presence. She wasn't alone.

She hoped it was Taeyeon just residing in the armchair beside her...but the feeling she got whenever she laid eyes on her girlfriend was not what she felt now. Right now she felt fear and hopelessness. She also felt helpless, someone was watching her and giving her goose pimples while she sat paralysed, deaf and blind on the bed.

She squinted as a hint of moonlight shone through the window, thank goodness. Her eyes adjusted to the light rather quickly and she found herself looking around the room. Each time she scanned it, she did it again, and again and each time she noticed she tended to skip one spot in particular. One spot in the far corner of the room where a chair sat in the shadows. She had no idea why, but she really didn't want to even look, nor acknowledge that place engulfed in darkness.

After checking out the hospital room, everything in the room felt reasonably safe, all except that corner. A creak shot Tiffany out of her attempted calmness, then another and another. It sounded like a rocking chair, the noise itself was petrifying and if Tiffany could have run she would have. She would have done it screaming, but it wasn't possible.

She closed her eyes but the creaking got louder as if it was coming nearer so out of fear she opted to keep them open. Her breathing became ragged and then stopped completely once the creaking ceased. She felt like she had been dipped in ice water when she heard a soft click on the ground, and then another, and another.

For the first time, Tiffany stared at that corner because in the shadows she saw movement, something was coming.

 _Click_

 _Click_

Footsteps were the clicks she heard, a sound you'd recognise as heels hitting a hard floor. They were getting closer and closer and Tiffany found she still didn't have the ability to move or speak...she was trapped in a body where she could only sit and wait for whatever that was in that darkness to show itself.

It was even closer and Tiffany tried to scream but nothing came out. She soon saw a set of white gleaming teeth and flowing blonde hair leave the shadows though their owners face was still hidden.

The dark orbs were now illuminated by the moonlight and were filled with pure hatred and fire. They penetrated Tiffany's soul as the woman approached. The image was terrifying, she was smiling but her eyes were telling a completely different story. Closer and closer she came until she was by Tiffany's bedside. She sat down on a chair that had since appeared next to Tiffany and just stared.

Still unable to make a sound, Tiffany looked back at the corpse-looking but very much alive and deadly woman with teary eyes. Her whole body shivered as the woman leaned over her body, pushing her back down on the bed and made sure it was only her face that Tiffany could see, her hair surrounding everything else around the girl.

The smile slowly vanished and in it's place was the most evil look you could ever imagine. The woman's fingers were placed on Tiffany's lips and traced their outline before entering her mouth and travelling down her throat. Tiffany watched on helplessly unable to bite down or even turn her head. With a heave and a retch, she...

...

"Hey Tiffany, shh it's okay!" I said as I held her arm tight. "Wake up baby it's just a dream"

Tiffany awoke with a fright and sat up as her heartbeat continued to race rapidly. She was also sweating profusely and breathing heavily. I knew she heard me as I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her line of sight to see a lone chair in the far corner of her room. It was positioned so it was staring right at her. I'd never seen a chair there before...there had been no need to have another except for the big armchair I was currently sitting in.

Tiffany had had visitors, Sunny, Hyo, Yuri and Seohyun but they had always stood or sat on the arm of the armchair. I frowned and slipped onto the side of the bed next to her, still holding her arm. I then let go so I could hold her hand instead and instantly winced as she squeezed it tight. She was scared and it had something to do with that chair there.

"Do you want me to take that out?" I asked quietly. She said nothing but nodded her head quickly. I did, I took it far away from her room but her door was still in eyesight. I soon returned, closed the door and stood beside the bed.  
"You don't have to be scared Tiff, I won't let anything happen to you, never again okay? I'll protect you with everything I have"

"I love you" she whispered and pulled me into bed with her.

"I know" I replied and snuggled in, she turned on her side and I spooned her from behind...just the way she liked it. "I love you too"

As she dropped back off to sleep, I glanced back to that corner. I wasn't stupid, I knew what she was dreaming about. She woke up the same way each night for a week. She was stuck here while the doctors treated her pneumonia, it wasn't that bad a case because they had managed to suck a lot of the vomit from her lungs the day she came here and she also managed to cough some of it up too. However because she almost died when she came in, they wanted to see her in tip top condition before she would be allowed to leave which was completely understandable.

Her nightmares were constant, each morning she would wake up frightened and scared that she was alone... with her. But there was something about the way she woke up today, she wasn't scared this time, she was more than scared...she looked petrified at the sight of a mere chair in the corner of her room.

A few days later I began to get scared too. Why? Because every morning, that same chair would be there in the corner even after I took it out time and time again. I asked all the doctors and nurses that entered if they had put it there, but none of them had. What was actually terrifying was that the chair moved closer to us each time. By Tiffany's last week in hospital, it was sitting right at the end of her bed. In her last few days, it was by her bedside.

Someone was messing with us, and it wasn't hard to guess who. I had no fucking idea how she was getting into Tiffany's room each night undetected by both me and the staff but she was. She was terrifying Tiffany without even being seen by the latter and by now I knew I needed to end this.

...

It was Tiffany's last night in hospital and she was sleeping soundly so I left her to go and get a coffee and some food. That was when she striked, she had obviously been listening to know that I was leaving for a good fifteen plus minutes, leaving her alone for the first time in two weeks.

She opened the door and stepped in, wearing black clothing to be well hidden in the darkness. With her she brought that same chair and placed it at the side of Tiffany's bed, right next to where her head was resting. She sat for a while, admiring the machines around Tiffany and thought about how when she was ill they were all keeping her alive. Tiffany was well enough now not to need them and for that reason it ticked her off.

She had been carrying another thing, a bouquet of dead and rotting flowers that she tenderly put into the vase beside Tiffany's bed. With a sad smile, she looked down on the girl who had stolen everything from her...her girlfriend, her happiness, her love. The girl had come out of nowhere and seduced her ex-lover behind her back and that she wasn't happy with.

If she couldn't have the person she loved because the latter loved this child...the child would die. Simple as that. Jessica figured that Taeyeon would soon forget about the little crush she had had on the girl and come running back to the only one she loved. Jessica.

"I hate hospitals" she whispered, not wanting to wake the girl until she needed to. "They smell like death, innocent people dying everywhere. There are people who deserve to die, but not the majority of the patients in this hospital. They deserve to be free and living a life full of colour and happiness...not staring at white-wash walls in a square room while slowly slipping away."

She got up and walked aimlessly around the room, touching each machine and working out how she was going to do this without alerting anyone.

"Of course you're one of the ones that doesn't come under the word innocent. You deserve everything you're going to get...Shall we start?"

Jessica quietly approached the bed again and gently climbed on top of the girl, straddling her and getting ready to flex her thighs to keep Tiffany beneath her. She took one last look at the machine that monitored Tiffany's stats, took the pulse-oximeter off of Tiffany's finger and put it on her own. That way the machine wouldn't alert anyone that Tiffany's heartbeat would be slowing and eventually coming to a stop.


	28. I'm Always Here

As a pillow was held above her head ready to smother her, Tiffany finally awoke. This surprised Jessica and she immediately clamped a hand over the girls mouth, muffling any screams that would be coming...none did. Jess's expression consisted of mixed confusion, excitement and annoyance. She was annoyed because Tiffany wasn't trying to alert anyone nor attempting to get away. She should have been terrified and that's exactly how Jessica wanted her to be.

"Hello Tiffany" she said with not an ounce of emotion. "How are you doing?" Of course the girl couldn't answer but was staring up at her, her fear masked by her attempted fake bravery.

There was a short silence before Jessica spoke again.

"Are you scared?"

Tiffany nodded without even thinking, it was hard to do as Jessica was pushing down very hard onto her lower face rendering her head almost immobile but she managed a slight movement. She closed her eyes as she tried to keep herself together and thought about what her Taeyeon had told her to do...she surrounded herself with that thought and knew that her girlfriend wouldn't let anything bad happen.

"Then show it" Jess growled, she wanted to see fear. Tiffany didn't comply and that only made her angrier. "Listen, my hand is beginning to hurt so I'm warning you now, once I take it off...you will not scream, talk or even make a sound or else I'll do something I probably won't regret but I don't think you'll enjoy. " A sick smile came up on her face as she said that. "Got it?" She asked with a threatening tone.

Tiffany managed a minuscule nod again and slowly Jess took her hand off of her mouth, holding her jaw tight instead.

"Good" she said as if she was talking to a dog. "Good to know you can follow instructions."

Tiffany didn't dare speak. She didn't want to look into Jessica's eyes because they were as cold and as dead and haunting as they were in her nightmares. All the woman was doing was staring down at her, her eyes boring holes into every inch of her body. There was a disgusting smirk on her face that did little to hide Jessica's no doubt sick thoughts and that scared Tiffany, she was literally trembling.

A painful silence was due as Jessica took in every detail of Tiffany's face and body while the latter tried to keep herself calm. Tiffany thought she had been through the worst of it all, but she was wrong. She soon found out something even worse was coming her way...Tiffany's past was coming back to haunt her.

"You know...I'll let you in on a little secret" Jess smiled, sincerely this time although Tiffany could tell that nothing good would ever come out of Jessica's mouth. There was obviously something wrong with her and she was clearly unstable from everything she had done, everything she was doing.

"Once I found out your name, something clicked" Tiffany tried to avoid eye contact but Jessica, not being a fan of rudeness soon corrected her by grabbing Tiffany's jaw and pulling it roughly so that she couldn't look anywhere else but Jessica's gleaming eyes, just like the nightmare... "Tiffany Hwang" she grinned as she played with the force in which she squeezed Tiffany's cheeks ignoring the tiny whimpers and hisses coming from the teenager. "Hwang Miyoung"

Tiffany stopped everything and frowned. Nobody knew that name in the world she lived in now...the only place she had been called that was...

"We were never friends Tiffany" she said while loosening the grip that she had held the girl with her thighs as she knew, she had Tiffany right where she wanted her. The girl wouldn't dare struggle. Her mind was elsewhere, trying to stay above her flowing memories which was like trying to stay above raging rapids, pretty impossible. There was a low and dark chuckle before Jessica resumed talking.  
"Hwang Miyoung was quite popular when people came to visit..."

Tiffany's eyes grew wide and almost immediately they became blurry from the tears residing there. She closed them and the droplets fell down her already stained cheeks. She thought of that room she had been locked in, those women that hurt her...everything she had tried so very hard to forget came flooding back to her. It was overwhelming for the girl and her breathing began to quicken and came in short bursts.

"Hwang Miyoung enjoyed all the attention from the potential parents" Jessica grinned as she played with strands of Tiffany's hair, she knew what she was doing to the younger girl and adored her reactions.

More tears fell from Tiffany's eyes as even through her water clogged irises, she saw her...she knew who was in front of her right now. The fear intensified and her breaths got even quicker as she looked from side to side, hoping to find an escape route. She could call her girlfriend, but she found it hard to utter a single noise, let alone a word...

"Sooyeon" she finally whimpered while hoping by some miracle that she was wrong. That this was all wrong, this was another of her nightmares but the beam on Jessica's face brought her back to reality.

"But Hwang Miyoung was never chosen, never liked. She was never welcomed, never loved..."

"Please..." Tiffany choked out. "Stop"

"Hwang Miyoung was a girl that only a mother could love...but poor old Miyoung didn't even have that" Jessica leaned her head back as she felt the girl shake beneath her, she let out a deep moan in ecstasy as she fought with the sensitive and still rather weak teenager loving the power she wielded over what she thought was such a pathetic being.

"Stop!" She raised her voice and started to struggle, making Jessica tighten her legs around the wiggling body.

Jess smiled even wider as she leaned down so close that their noses were touching. "Hwang Miyoung was and still is, nothing, nobody. Unwanted"

A strong buck neither were expecting from Tiffany's hips sent Jessica backwards and slightly off-balance so Tiffany took it to her advantage. She attempted to get up and almost got away with it...until the IV in her arm stopped her movements as it was almost ripped out. Jessica easily pulled her back on the bed and clamped her hand down over the girls mouth once again.

As the two got their breath back from the unexpected energy burst, Jessica shook her head from left to right while tutting. "Well that was a silly thing to do wasn't it? Is that how you behave around an old friend?"

"A friend?" Tiffany replied once Jessica made sure she wasn't going to scream. Jess nodded. "You made my life hell" she croaked.

Jessica said nothing but the putrid smirk on her face filled Tiffany with nausea, an all too familiar feeling. Instead, Jess played with the pillow that had been hovering over Tiffany's head a while ago.

"What are you going to do" Tiffany whimpered as she glanced to and fro Jessica's eyes and the pillow. "Kill me like you tried to before?" Tiffany willed herself to be strong, she needed to get this woman out of her life for good. She told herself that she was safe, that her Taeyeon was here and only spiteful words were coming from Jessica's mouth...she was fine.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jessica replied with false innocence. The look on Tiffany's face was priceless, Jess loved it.

"Just fucking admit it, you tried to kill me because you wanted me out of the way so you could have Taeyeon!" She said as she struggled pathetically beneath the girl, she was getting more and more desperate.

"Ooo look at the little toddler here using her big words! Why would I admit something like that?" By the time Jessica started to slide her hand down Tiffany's neck, past her breasts and towards the waistband of Tiffany's intimate area, she began to cry harder. "Oh shutup you baby, I'll make this pleasurable...maybe." Just as Jessica started to slip that hand into Tiffany's panties...

"Taeyeon said I fell down the stairs" That made Jessica pause, confusion etched on her face. Her hand had just been edging underneath the waistband. "That I was in hospital because of that..." She told herself to keep going, to ignore the breaks in her voice and the trembling in her muscles.  
"But then I thought about it. Why would my lungs feel like they were on fire with each breath I took if all I had done was fall down the stairs. Why would I have no bruising, no pain except to take in air. Why did my whole throat burn as if I had just vomited." She paused. "Why were you the last person I saw if I was outside the apartment and on the steps before passing out."

"She said that?" Jess smirked and removed her hand making Tiffany sigh subtly in relief. "Wow, lying to her own girlfriend" she chuckled. "You obviously don't mean much for her to lie so easily to you"

"If you're going to kill me now, the least you could do is tell me the truth" Tiffany replied, this was it.

"Is that what you want?" Tiffany nodded and exhaled slowly as if preparing herself. "Well alright then, I'll grant your wish." She smirked and rested her upper body on Tiffany's, getting comfortable. Their faces were close and Tiffany found it hard to keep eye contact, clearly not a problem for Jessica as her eyes were like lasers piercing Tiffany's easily.

"Let's see...I saw you in the bar with _my_ girlfriend and I decided to do something about it. You see I know a guy who can get anything I want very short notice. Taeyeon's shift was long enough for me to get what I needed and then return to come and see you guys" she smiled as she reminisced.

Tiffany frowned, what was she talking about? She wondered why she hadn't been told this part. She hazarded a glance to the closet in the corner of the room before laying her eyes, albeit for a short while onto Jessica's.

"Confused?" Jess smirked, Tiffany said nothing. "Well, I played the nice card and you seemed to become a lot more open to tell me more about you so that gave me the opportunity to buy you a drink" she winked. "You were pretty smashed and didn't notice me adding a little...extra flavour to it. It's this stuff called ipecac syrup. Basically it makes you throw up within an hour or so."

"What?" Tiffany squeaked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had Jessica tried to kill her...but she had planned it all out?

"Oh come on...you seriously don't think that you would vomit that much without help right? Oh sorry, you don't remember." She chuckled and began to trace a finger around Tiffany's facial features. "Anyway Taeyeon and I got you home and I tried to hurry it up a bit because you were gonna puke soon. As if by magic, when you finally started heaving Taeyeon went out the room! It was like fate. I would have obviously thought of something to get her out anyway but still...isn't that amazing?"

Tiffany looked away from Jessica's eyes, she really believed that Jessica was pure evil especially since finding out who she really was. There was no sorrow in her eyes, no regret...just excitement from reliving what she had done.

"Sadly you didn't die. But now..." Jess said as she leaned further down so her lips were against Tiffany's temple. "I'm sorry to say...but it's time baby" Once she lay a small kiss there, she leaned back up into a sitting position and made a pouty face. She stared at Tiffany with a look that said 'what a shame' before grabbing the pillow from beside the bed. As it was positioned high above her head, Tiffany let out a long sigh. "Sorry" Jessica grinned but was stopped when Tiffany leaned up as best she could so her face was close to Jess's.

"Goodbye Sooyeon" she whispered. Just as she was about to reply, Jessica was yanked off of Tiffany by none other than myself who had since charged out of the closet and ran up behind her. I pushed her and dragged her by her hair before pulling her arm behind her back and firmly pressing her up against the wall.

"Hello" I smirked as Jess turned her head to the side. She could only see me from her peripherals.

"Ah, look who joined us. If only you were this rough when we were together" Jess said with a big grin and a slight struggle.

"The police are on their way Jessica...you're done, finished. You will never again be able to hurt Tiffany."

"You have no fucking evidence" Jess replied with a growl as she tried to get loose but I just held her tighter. She heard some movement behind her and attempted to see what was going on but couldn't turn her head any further than it already was. My grip tightened as her heart momentarily stopped when she heard her own voice.

' _Let's see...I saw you in the bar with my girlfriend and I decided to do something about it.'_

She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off.

' _So you were pretty smashed and didn't notice me adding a little...extra flavour to your drink. It's this stuff called ipecac syrup. Basically it makes you throw up within an hour or so_.'

"No..." Jessica began to get more panicked, she thrashed and writhed and I was beginning to find it hard to hold on to her. She kicked me and stamped on my feet until I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back hard.

"Stop" I ordered, she didn't. She continued to fight me but as soon as I saw Tiffany approaching, I pulled Jessica back and then shoved her hard against the same wall again, momentarily winding her.

The last recording was louder, she saw Tiffany now standing in front of her holding the phone in her hand before pressing play. There was no emotion on her face until she stared into the eyes of the girl within my grasp with nothing but hatred, something I'd never seen from Tiffany before.

' _Sadly you didn't die. But now...I'm sorry to say...but it's time baby_ '.

Tiffany stepped closer until she was close enough to whisper in Jessica's ear once again. "I. Won."

The next thing we knew, the officers I had called had come into the room where they were shown Jessica's little confession speech all whilst the latter was screaming to be let go. An officer took her from me and was punched and kicked as he tried to subdue Jessica with the handcuffs.

"What's wrong Jess?" I asked. "You used to love playing with handcuffs."

"Fuck you" Jessica growled. "And you!" She screamed when she looked at Tiffany. "You fucking bitch you're gonna pay for this do you hear me! I'm gonna enjoy killing you one day, just you wait...you'll die. Taeyeon will use you and then drop you, you're not deserving of love Miyoung. Just think of that fucking orphanage where we came from and know that nobody ever wanted you, nobody ever will want you! You're just a...!"

Tiffany exhaled once the screeching Jessica had been dragged out of the room, cutting her off mid-sentence when the door had closed. It was finally over but the things Jessica said had hurt her deeply, she was no longer scared but instead completely and utterly exhausted, finished. I wasted no time in engulfing her in a tight hug that comforted her like nothing else could.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"God that was painful to watch, all I wanted to do was come and rip her fucking head off" I said with a snarl as I eyed the burning red flesh of Tiffany's cheeks from where Jessica had squeezed so hard. My hands were cold so I rested my hands on them to soothe the sting. "And then she fucking tried to...Jesus you should have told me to come Tiff...what if she had done something?"

"We needed her gone Tae, the only way she was going to go down for good was to get her to admit it...I'm fine, really" she gave a smile that I saw right through, it was as fake as Jessica's innocence

"I was worried Tiff" I frowned but lay a soft kiss on her forehead. "I know you told me not to come out until you called, but it killed me...especially when you were struggling..." I was curious about what had really been said between the pair.

"Taeyeon...I know her" she sighed and pulled down my hands from her cheeks while she made her way over to the hospital bed. She sat down and bowed her head, a sniffle came soon after. "How could I not have recognised her!" She punished herself by grabbing a clump of her hair and pulling downwards harshly over and over. I put a stop to it immediately when I approached, holding her wrists securely but gently.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me..." I said quietly while rubbing my thumbs up and down the veins in her wrists. "But if or when you need to talk about it...I'm here" I kneeled down in front of her and brought her head into the crook of my neck. I winced when her arms came around my back and her fingernails dug into my skin but that didn't matter. "I'm always here"

"I want to tell you..." I was waiting for the 'but I can't' to come from her lips but it didn't. Instead she looked up at me with glistening eyes and revealed "That's Jung Sooyeon, she was my best friend when I was eight years old..." She paused while a tear made it's way down her face which I quickly rubbed off. Tiffany sighed before saying... "She started everything that happened at the orphanage."


	29. Thank You for Being You

I sat down beside Tiffany and was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. It opened soon after and in walked one of the policemen that helped to subdue Jessica. He had with him a notepad and a pen and I knew he wanted to bring up everything that just happened.

"Officer...don't you think Tiffany has been through enough for one night?" I asked. "Maybe come back tomorrow? She's exhausted"

I could see he was battling with his decision but ultimately let his professionalism win over his heart. "I'm sorry, but I need to get statements from both of you if Miss Jung is going to stay arrested"

"What?" I questioned, my voice raised just slightly. "What do you mean _if_? We got her on tape admitting what she did to Tiffany!"

"Yes, she admitted something that originally had not been reported. Right now all we have is that phone, Miss Jung's threat and confession as we took her out and your word. We have yet to look through the hospital documents but we need to get all the evidence we can." He gave a small smile and then took a seat opposite my girlfriend.

She told him everything, everything that had been said, everything that had been done...It was hard to relive those moments for me personally, I couldn't imagine what was going on in her head. I could see she was trying to stay calm, keep her voice steady which failed her a few times but she pulled through.

I also noticed she didn't say anything about 'Sooyeon', just Jessica. I hadn't recorded that bit of the conversation so I guess she felt there was no need to bring up the past.

I was then called and asked about how I found Tiffany that night with Jessica smothering and drowning her. He wanted a lot of details and again, it was so hard describing how I thought my loved one was going to die...how she wasn't breathing properly. A tender hand on mine helped me through it and I flashed a smile at her. Even with tear stained cheeks and dark eye bags, she was still so damn beautiful.

Finally, he left. He told us that we had helped him a lot and that Jessica would be sure to get sent down for this. That made us both heave a sigh of relief and once the door closed, I turned to her.

"You did well baby" I smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead, she liked that.

"Is it over?" She whispered, holding onto my hand tightly.

"It's over. " I replied. It had to be...right?

...

"Alright Miss Hwang" a doctor smiled once he had finished reading through Tiffany's chart. "Looks like you can go home today"

"Really?" The eyesmile on her face was stunning as always but I also detected nervousness. I knew that being in that bedroom would be tough for her even though she didn't remember much of what happened. I hoped she could pull through though as I didn't have the money right now to move us into a new place. It seemed she knew what I was thinking because as soon as the doctor left, she held my head in her hands and waited for me to look up at her.  
"Taeyeon I'm fine"

"Well I...I'm not so sure about that" I replied and pulled one of her hands from my face to kiss her wrist. " I want to take you away for a while but I need to make up my shifts at work." I sighed. "I'm sorry"

"Don't you ever say sorry to me for having to work. You're supporting both of us and I'm the one that should say sorry. I should look for a job to..."

I cut her off with a kiss. "Don't be stupid, yes you'll have to get one eventually but come on Tiffany...you've improved a lot but there's work still to be done. Plus you've only just been discharged from hospital," I gave her a playful roll of my eyes and she pouted.

She tried to speak again but I wouldn't allow it, I pulled her into a tender kiss and could literally feel the heat waft off of her...she was healthy now but she wasn't going to be doing anything strenuous for a while. Though it would be hard for both of us (before coming to hospital I had to resort to going to the bathroom every night as we still weren't entirely intimate with each other...she hadn't y'know, done it to me.)

Not that she's selfish, I enjoyed letting her feel pleasure...but masturbation can get a little bothersome, especially when a gorgeous girl was lying in the same bed next to me. I think she was just nervous, she didn't know what to do and sometimes... I heard her watching _something_ on the computer.

Even though it was a private thing, as I was walking past the slightly open bedroom door, I saw her studying the movements that two girls were making on each other. I'm sorry but I found that adorable, especially when she lifted her hands and tried to do the same on a teddy bear. She was trying, and that was good enough for me.

I had the urge to say 'welcome home' when I opened the front door but decided against it. She smiled nonetheless and I led her still weak body over to the sofa. She had lost weight in hospital as she didn't like the food served there, I had tried to sneak in some things but I couldn't bring in a whole dinner. That was my first order of business, making her something...whatever she wanted.

Surprisingly, she said she fancied takeout so I called up and had them deliver some food to us.

"Alright missy, here you go" I smiled and handed over her plate with chopsticks once it had arrived. She ate just like she had when I first took her in, ravenously. I felt like a bad girlfriend...

Anyway once we finished our food, we settled down to watch a movie. I had brought a spare duvet out and covered us with it while we snacked on some candy and snuggled up together. It was the perfect night really, it was so good to have her back home. Even though I had never left her side at the hospital, I couldn't help thinking about how empty the house would have been without her.

"Tae?" She asked in the middle of the movie

"Mm?" I replied, still involved in the plot and my thoughts.

"I want to meet your family" she said before giving a sigh. I looked at her and saw she was nervous. "I know you said they would like me...but what if they don't approve of me? Being from an orphanage and..."

"How many times have I told you to shut up today?" I smirked. "Well I'm asking you to do it again" she gave a tired smile and leaned back into me so she was resting against my body. "Listen, my parents aren't judgemental, I've told you what they don't like which is stuff thrown in their face but you're sweet and adorable and they'll love you. Especially Hayeon, like you she's always wanted a girly sister. I was never the type to sit down and let her ruin my face, maybe you can be her new test subject"

I watched as her small smile turned into a laugh, something I relished in hearing again.

"You're not meeting them as Tiffany the homeless girl" I said as I ran my hand through her hair. "You're meeting them as my girlfriend and my best friend" she turned and hugged me after that, tightly even in her weakened state.

"I love you. That's it. I love you. You're my everything" she whispered as she hugged me even tighter.

"And I love you. Now come on, you're tired. Bed time" I smirked and when she wasn't looking, lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. I really wasn't expecting the intense flashback coming back to me as soon as I saw that bed and the smell of vomit still in the air.

I stopped and zoned out completely, I heard her calling my name in the distance but all I saw and all I properly heard was the wheezing and bubbling of her breaths and how Jessica was hovering above her...she would've looked fitting having a bowl of popcorn with her, just enjoying the show.

I studied the look on her face as it showed glee and Tiffany was just lying there, unmoving and...I came back to earth when she kissed me. I was immediately reassured and felt that she was here, she was safe. My eyes focused onto her worried face and I began to feel dizzy so she got down from my arms and led me over to the bed. We worked together silently to rid the bed of it's still dirty bedsheets and put them in the washing machine. Tiffany then led me back inside and sat me down.

"I'm okay" she smiled. "I'm here, and I'm alive and I'm perfectly fine" she reassured me over and over until I finally understood.

"Sorry" I frowned, that's must have been scary for her to see me like that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Shh. It's alright."

We both lay down, the bed feeling particularly foreign to me now and turned off all the lights except for the bedside one. I think OCD sufferers may understand...when you lock the front door and then have to check it at least two more times to finally stop your mind from being paranoid that it's still unlocked? Well I had a case of that and had to check three times just to make sure nothing or no one was getting in, only then allowing myself to become comfortable in bed.

I threw my arm protectively over her waist and held her tight, like hell she would ever be or feel unsafe again.

"Soon we'll be able to get out of here okay? Take a nice vacation..."

"Sounds perfect" she smiled. There was a long silence until she continued. " I want to tell you about her"

I looked into her eyes until she turned off the light, it seemed she didn't want to be seen vulnerable while telling this story...understandable. She took a moment to gather her nerves. "Take your time" I told her.

"Growing up in the orphanage was fine until Sooyeon came. I was eight years old and younger than a lot of the kids there. I was like their little sister and they were protective of me. Anyway, one day a girl a few years older than me came in after losing her parents in a car crash. Apparently she was in the car at the time and was lucky to make it out alive"

"That's funny" I frowned. "She told me her parents were in America." What a lying bitch. "Oh, sorry. Carry on"

"We became friends but I couldn't help noticing that the other kids avoided me a little. It was as if whenever I was with her, they pretended I didn't exist. Because we slept in different rooms, my friends would talk to me when she wasn't around. I found it a little strange but just thought they were shy around her" she shrugged.

I didn't really like where this was going.

"Then...accidents started happening"

"Accidents?"

She nodded. "People falling down the stairs, tripping and hurting themselves. Each time both Sooyeon and I would happen to walk past the scene and be seen with the injured person. After a while of that, my friends didn't talk to me at all. They were scared of me and that hurt, a lot."

"I bet" I rubbed soothing circles on her back while she continued.

"I started getting blamed for everything that happened because I was more introverted and what they thought to be suspicious while Sooyeon was so sweet and nice to everybody. Gradually...I started to get punished without even a reason or just for something she had done. I became the most hated little orphan in that place and although I knew she was doing something to get me into trouble, I stuck by her. I really didn't want to be alone"

My hate for Jessica got stronger and stronger each minute. She was evil even back then.

"She told me she was made to take this medication every day by the nurses. She had no idea what it was but I asked her to remember the name the next time she looked at the bottle...just curiosity you know?" I nodded. "They were neuroleptics..."

I asked with a frown "What are they?"

"Antipsychotic medication"

It's amazing how everything made sense at that moment. How I saw her taking some pills in the morning every time she slept over, how she sometimes seemed overbearing and freaky some days I guess when she didn't take her pills. "God..." I sighed. "How did you find out?"

"I read a medical book in the library. Anyway after that... I started to get into trouble more and more and even she became distant. I ate alone if I ate at all. The orphanage workers despised me. Year after year I lived that way until Sooyeon left at eighteen...she did not look anything like she does now, that was why I was so shocked."

She had an expression of disbelief on her face. I always suspected Jess had had a bit of plastic surgery to look the way she did now...

"The next few years went by and no one talked to me. They hadn't acknowledged my presence in months except for when I broke my arm. They acted all upset and caring in front of the hospital staff but then when I came back...straight back to how it was. By the time I was nearly seventeen I ran, I couldn't take it anymore and then a few months later...the best day of my life" she grinned and held my hand.

"Well you saved me from drinking myself to death and ultimately Jessica so I have to thank you" I replied

"And I have to thank you for hundreds of things but I don't think you want to sit here while I go through each and every one" she chuckled. "So I'll just say, thank you for being you"


	30. Meeting The Family

"Heyheyhey, calm down"

We were in the car and had just stopped at a red light. After working for weeks to make up the time I had had off to watch Tiffany at the hospital, we were finally on our way to see my family. Tiffany was a little nervous, actually that was an understatement. She was extremely nervous.

"Yah, chill out" I chuckled while I fanned her flushed face. "They are just my parents, seriously nothing is going to happen to you silly girl" I smiled and patted her head before noticing the red light had changed to green.

After five more minutes, I heard a slight whimper beside me and glanced to see Tiffany with her forehead leaning against the window. Ever since we set off I had been trying to reassure her which was...over an hour ago now and had since run out of options. I figured it best to leave her in peace for a while...I wondered why she was so scared to meet my family compared to the only slight nervousness when she met Sunny and Hyoyeon.

Soon enough, I was pulling in the driveway of the house I grew up in. God, memories came flooding back to me as soon as I lay my eyes on it. When Tiffany saw the rather large house, her mouth opened wide in awe as she studied it.

"I've only seen houses like this in books" she gasped.

"I love this neighbourhood" I grinned as I motioned to the pretty and very green surroundings. I then unbuckled my seatbelt. "Are you coming?"

The colour drained from her face as she remembered what we were here for. She then began to pat herself down and fix her hair. I rolled my eyes and waited patiently until she was done. Only she didn't finish...she was stalling.

In the end I shut my door, walked around to hers and pulled her out then locked the door quickly and effectively. She looked to me with very nervous eyes and clung onto my arm tight. I reassured her once again until I was about to knock the front door. However with my fist in the air ready to know I saw her basically hyperventite beside me...It was then I thought she needed another little pep talk.

"Right you" I smiled. "My parents are very nice and accepting people. My sister is bubbly and confident and my brother is cool and laid back. You will be perfectly fine, I won't leave your side okay?"

She took a deep breath and gave a slight nod of her head, I wasn't convinced but I went ahead anyway. As I knocked, I felt Tiffany tense up beside me and as soon as we heard footsteps from the other side of it she was crushing my arm.

I had informed everybody beforehand of what to expect, their boundaries etc just like I had with Sunny and my family were very eager to meet Tiffany who I had already revealed to be my new girlfriend over the phone.

"Taeyeon!" My mother shrieked frightening Tiffany half to death and making her let go of me so my mother could basically rugby tackle me. Thankfully I stayed on my feet and hugged her just as tightly back. Omce she released me from the bear hug she smushed up my face with her hands studying my every detail like an embarrassing grandmother would and then smiled a big smile. "You look beautiful my baby. I'm so happy to see you" she said with tears in her eyes.

It was then that she looked over and saw the timid girl with her sleeves pulled down to cover her hands and her head lowered in a respectful yet shy way.

"I missed you" I beamed back. "Mom this is Tiffany" I gave my mother a look that made her think twice about her actions and to give her plenty of space, reminding her of the conversation we had already shared talking about my girlfriend.

"Yes, Tiffany I've heard a lot about you" my mother said carefully but with a very welcoming smile. "You're certainly a pretty one aren't you"

Tiffany looked up with pink cheeks and bowed ninety degrees. "Thank you" she said quietly but with a small smile. I returned to her side and linked my arm with hers, wincing slightly at how tight she held me. My mother saw this and released a smile, she liked to see how the younger girl trusted me, her daughter so much.

"Let's go inside girls"

We obeyed and both took off our shoes once we were inside my warm and cozy home. I took Tiffany's coat and took my own off before hanging them up. She was wearing a pretty flowing summer dress which was a little odd since it was February but each to their own. I was wearing just a casual pair of skinny jeans and a warm jumper. Once we entered the living room, me pulling Tiffany along as she shuffled behind me, I saw my father.

"Hey appa" I grinned and let go of Tiffany so I could give him a hug. He chuckled in a deep throaty voice that I was used to growing up and I laughed with him. I always thought that when he chuckled he sounded like Santa Claus, I loved it. "This is Tiffany" I smiled and motioned to her. I was alarmed to see he went straight for her wanting to give her a welcoming hug like he had for most of my friends and people I brought home, even Jessica.

My mother immediately gave him the same look I had given her and it took him a while to understand before he backed away and bowed to Tiffany instead. "It's nice to meet you Tiffany" he smiled shyly.

"It's nice to meet you" she smiled but soon lost it when we heard a high pitched scream. I was standing while looking around one second and then the next I was on the floor.

"Tae!" I heard a squeal before I finally saw the face of the person who had pushed me to the ground. With a bright smile I hugged her tight before getting back up on my feet.

"Hayeon" I grinned and lifted her to spin her around. Once I put her down I faked a bad back and she hit me playfully. "You're so big!" I groaned.

"Well duh" she replied. "You haven't been back for years" there was a slight tinge of sadness in her voice and I couldn't help but feel guilty though the big smile she gave me helped a little. "You're like a grandma now...so old" she gave a teasing wink making my ahjumma laughter come out but then die down soon after when I thought about what she had said before.

"I'm sorry" I sighed and hugged her again, relishing the feeling of holding my baby sister who wasn't such a baby anymore. It had been five years since I had seen them...each time I had wanted to come visit, work would come up, Jessica would moan or my family would have plans so literally nothing could bring us together. However now that I had Tiffany and a stable job, I would make things work. It was too long being away for the people who brought me into this world and the kid I grew up with. I wondered where Jiwoong was but my mother soon answered, he was at his girlfriends tonight and would visit in the morning...he certainly hadn't changed.

"It's okay Taeng" she smiled, tears in her eyes. "You're here now"

We hugged some more until I saw my mother chatting to Tiffany who still looked very out of place. I returned to her side while tugging my sister along and waited for Tiffany to look at us. "Hayeon this is Tiffany" I grinned and introduced the pair, noticing Tiffany's eyes were still full of fear.

"Hi Tiffany, Taeyeon has told me all about you. I love your hair, it's pretty...like an asian little mermaid" she babbled and I was relieved to see Tiffany chuckle.

"Thank you, that's exactly what your sister told me too" she then eyesmiled leaving my family in awe of her beauty.

"Right guys, let's eat shall we?" My mother announced before gathering us all around the table. Tiffany sat next to me and Hayeon sat the other side of her. My sister was pretty confident so always had something to talk about with Tiffany who was listening intently, another friend to add to Tiffany's list, perfect.

As the food was prepared, the conversation turned silent, not an awkward one but I could tell questions wanted to be asked that probably weren't appropriate. My mother soon broke it.

"So, Tiffany. How long have you and Taeyeon been together?" Yep, probably not appropriate, this was going to lead straight to what happened before we met. I had told my mother that she wasn't living well but hadn't actually told her that she was homeless after running away from an orphanage. Neither had I told her Tiffany's age, that would be fun...

"Um...do you mean together-together or...?" She was still nervous but easing in slowly I thought.

"I mean, how long you two have known each other" she smiled.

Tiff looked to me for help but we hadn't really been counting the time, just enjoying it...and praying Tiffany lived through it. "A few months" she answered.

"I see" my mother smiled and looked at me for reassurance to ask more. I gave her a suspicious look but eventually caved and nodded. "Taeyeon told me how you two met..." Great...here we go, exactly what I was worrying about revealing. I didn't lie to my mother but I tend to choose to leave some details out sometimes...I wasn't fond of her talking about this over the dinner table with everyone watching at all.

Tiffany looked at me again and I gave her a smile. "I was...living rough when Taeyeon found me" she couldn't help the smile coming up on her face as she reminisced our meeting and I was relieved to hear she didn't tell of her homelessness. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't ashamed of her, not one bit. But things like this would come on their own and I wanted Tiffany to tell my parents when she was ready to reveal more of her life. Right now she wasn't.

"She was like an angel from heaven when she took me in and took care of me. I left her a few times because...I didn't want to bombard her with my problems or lean on her but each time she came for me and brought me back"

"I raised my baby right" my father smiled as he ate before looking at my mother. "We both did"

"You did" Tiffany agreed. "Not many people would have done what Taeyeon had done and I'm so lucky to have found her. She's my everything" I loved how Tiffany was shy about human to human contact but not with revealing her feelings to my parents of all people.

"Wow" my sister smiled. We all turned to her to see her poking the food on her plate, her mind completely elsewhere. "I hope I can find someone like that for me one day. You two are...amazing"

"You will" Tiffany replied and amazingly placed a hand on Hayeon's back, rubbing up and down. My jaw unhinged at the sudden act and from the look on my face, my parents understood that her initiating contact like that was a big deal. "You just have to be in the right place at the right time. It will happen" she then took her hand off of Hayeon and resumed her attention to her food. She looked up at me, saw my reaction and giggled to herself. "But Taeyeon is certainly one of a kind"

I couldn't hold back anymore, I held her hand under the table and although my parents had noticed, they didn't pull a face, they didn't look upset...in fact they smiled. They had scowled when Jessica had touched me but Tiffany had an ability to melt the people around her...it's exactly what was happening now.

"I'm so happy for you two" my mother grinned, tears in her eyes as she witnessed her daughter completely happy.

"You're the perfect couple" my father added.

...

Once we finished dinner, it was 8pm and Tiffany and I were ready for bed after the long drive. Nevertheless, we helped my mother with the dishes and then reluctantly followed Hayeon who was dragging us both to her room. This was an all too familiar occurrence and I couldn't help but laugh. Tiffany asked why.

"My sister wants to ruin your face" I grinned and nudged her while Hayeon moaned about how she's better at makeup now. Tiffany smiled shyly and continued to allow herself to be pulled along to her new friends room.

"Isn't it a little late?" Tiffany asked, she had a point actually.

"Tiffany" my sister said as we stopped outside. "Are you comfortable enough to be alone with me?" Wow, my sister was very straight to the point and completely ignored Tiffany's earlier question.

Tiff looked at me with just a little hesitation and I told her she didn't have to. She knew my sister of all people would never hurt her but she wanted me there, after all she was still pretty much a stranger. My sister told her it was okay so I followed them into the bedroom and sat on the bed while Hayeon sat Tiffany down on the dressing table chair. My sister wasn't completely impressed about me being present for whatever she wanted to do to my girlfriend and disappeared for a while before returning with a scarf. I had on a confused look until she tied it around my eyes, effectively blindfolding me.

"Yah!" I shouted and fought with her, trying to get away.

"Don't yah me!" She retorted and slapped my hands away from my face gently. She then whispered in my ear... "I'm gonna make her look so hot for you tonight sis"


	31. Oh Jesus!

After overcoming the initial shock of Hayeon's plan, I relaxed a little and focused on my hearing to find out what was going on. I heard many bottles and pots of makeup I presume being opened and the occasional footsteps but otherwise...I was clueless.

"What are you doing to Tiffany?" I asked blindly, unsure of even the direction the two other girls were since Hayeon had proceeded to turn me around to lose my bearings...no idea why. I think she moved the bed as well. Damn smart ass.

"I told you" she answered simply.

"Um..." That was Tiffany's voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine Tae, don't worry" she chuckled and resumed her question. "Did you do this for...Jessica?"

Why would she even ask that? Jessica was out of our lives now, she was dead to us but Tiffany kept trying to bring her back in, just why?

"She never used to let me" Hayeon huffed. "Taeyeon brought many friends home, some of them girlfriends I think and I practiced on them but I was much younger back then."

"Yeah she killed their self-esteem as soon as she showed them the mirror. Get ready Tiff" I laughed before what felt to be a flying shoe hit me. "Ow!" I cried out and held my poor arm as it began to throb,

"Shutup. Just you wait, I'll prove you wrong" Hayeon replied and then continued her conversation with Tiffany. "Yeah Jess never let me, she wasn't nice to me at all actually. So in the end I stopped asking until one day she offered to be my model once my skills had started to get better"

"Ha! Skills" I retorted only to earn me another flying shoe, this time it hit my head and I let out a groan in pain.

"But I refused her" I could tell Hayeon was smiling from the way she was talking, I remembered that day well. In truth, I had really found it hard to keep a straight face about what had happened. While Jessica was in shock, I was biting my lip almost drawing blood from the desire to hunch over and roar with laughter so bad.

"Really?" Tiffany asked in disbelief, who could ever refuse Jessica? She was pretty scary.

"Yeah, It was on a day where she had been extra mean and insulted me plenty of times behind Tae's back" This was news to me, what a bitch. "She called me a stupid kid and fatty since I was a little chubbier back then. So you wanna know what I said?"

Here we go...Tiffany said 'mm' to reply, a telltale sign that Hayeon was working on her lips at the moment and then there was a silence. Hayeon always liked to be dramatic when she told her stories, this was the lead up...

"I told her I'd rather work on a Barbie doll as it was a lot less plastic"

"Oh my god" came a muffled shriek from Tiffany while I was laughing my ahjumma laugh and holding my stomach that was already hurting. That was so funny, maybe I was a horrible person for laughing but Jesus...my sister was nine when she had said that and Jess's face was priceless. She demanded me drive her all the way from Jeonju back to Seoul at 11pm because she was so offended and sulked for the rest of the night when I refused.

"It was hilarious" Hayeon grinned. "Alrighty, I think we are done with your makeup so let's start on your hair"

"Oh god" I smirked. "Does she look like an ogre?"

This time I wasn't hit, instead Hayeon came over and whispered in my ear.

"I certainly wouldn't tell her to get out of my swamp" she laughed making my jaw drop open at the audacity of my fifteen year old sister!

"Hayeon watch your mouth" I replied sternly though the image of Tiffany as an ogre made me giggle, she'd be hotter than Princess Fiona though anyway. Hayeon was still nearby and I soon heard her whisper another thing.

"Curly or straight hair? It's completely up to you...you're going to be the one pulling it later"

"Hayeon!" I screeched. What on earth had happened to my innocent baby sister in these five years I hadn't visited? I left my mouth open in shock until I murmured..."Curly"

"What's going on?" Tiffany asked curiously.

"Nothing!" We both said loudly, poor Tiff. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to come see the Kim family. My sister...well she knows what I like. It's weird I know but when I still lived in this house we shared a computer and...I always forgot to delete my history so she saw what I had been watching. She always used to tease me but I guess she remembered everything she discovered.

After a while... "Hair done!" She called out proudly

"Thank god" I groaned. It seemed as if I had been blindfolded for years. Just as I reached up to untie it...

"Nuh uh" My sister again... I whined and dropped my hands.

"What else is there?" I was beginning to get irritable, if she didn't hurry up I was just going to end up walking out.

"Her outfit" Hayeon whispered

"Oh hell no! I draw the line at that." I replied, getting up but feeling my wrists being held down so I couldn't reach my face. "Our parents are here" I hissed to her.

"Our parents...are out" she smiled. "I, am also going out, having a sleepover so you two can be as loud as you like"

Okay seriously, when did my sister get so perverted? I didn't know whether to be disgusted or proud. I couldn't do anything other than sit down and wait longer so that's exactly what I did.

...

"Okay Tiffany, you're done!" I heard Hayeon announce, I had dozed off for a while so literally had no idea about the time right now.

"Um, are you sure this is...appropriate?" Tiffany asked and from that I just knew that whatever Hayeon had her wearing would effectively kill me as soon as I lay my eyes on her.

"Yeah yeah, my sister will love it" I then heard her whispering to Tiffany but couldn't quite make out the words.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Oh sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Hayeon laughed and Tiffany joined in too, her sweet chuckle in contrast to my sisters slightly ahjumma sounding one... Yep, we are most definitely sisters. "We've talked about you all evening."

"About...?" I replied

"That's for us to know" she made a 'click' noise with her mouth that you would pair with a wink.

Finally, I was led outside and taken to what I was told was my old room and also being told that I could take my blindfold off ten seconds after hearing the bedroom door shut. Very precise instructions from a fifteen year old but nevertheless I listened and made myself comfy on the bed.

I heard more whispering ensue as I sat up against the headboard and placed my hands in my lap, weirdly excited about what was to happen. My sister probably had her dressed in a nice dress with simple makeup...but then again why did Tiffany deem it inappropriate?

I listened as the whispering stopped and my sister told me to have fun before the bedroom door closed.

One...the silence was deafening  
Two...was there even anyone there?  
Three...If this was some joke I'd kill her  
Four...oh wait I heard a footstep  
Five...another, sounded like a heel hitting the wooden floorboards  
Six...I was beginning to get nervous, my heart was beating like crazy  
Seven..I was sure it was Tiffany in here with me...  
Eight...oh Jesus  
Nine...fuck, my hands travelled up to the back of my head ready  
Ten...I untied the blindfold and opened up my eyes.

"..."

"..."

Speechless, completely and utterly speechless. My eyes had bulged out from their sockets and my jaw had completely unhinged at the sight of her. I had a very uncontrollable urge to stick my hand into my underwear but that would have been rude.

"I..." I just couldn't find the words...she looked, wow

She was wearing a very tight and short black dress with a corseted design that showed off her, ahem...well endowed self. They were basically spilling out of the top of the dress...And her legs, god her legs.. They were gleaming in the slight moonlight shining through the window as they went on and on forever until they ended with her feet in black high heels.

Her face...she had on dark makeup that complimented her dress incredibly, her eyes were smoky and her lips were a dark blood red. She looked like one of those super sexy vampires that you see in the movies. Her red hair stood out from the completely black outfit and fell into curls either side of her shoulders. They certainly weren't innocent schoolgirl ringlets with that outfit.

She began to walk towards me...surprisingly good at moving in heels. I was sure that this was her first time and she hadn't fallen yet. Not that I would have cared, she would have fallen right onto the bed.

As she approached and then sat down on the edge of the bed, I gulped back the saliva that had been threatening to pour out of my mouth and I shifted uncomfortably. I needed new panties...or I needed to throw them aside, I'd prefer the latter.

"Hi Taeyeon" her husky voice made her sound effortlessly sexy and she didn't sound nervous. If she was she was masking it well. Very well. Extremely well as I was pushed gently to Iie down on the bed and she climbed on top of me.

"H-hi" I replied. Shit, way to look like an idiot Taeyeon! I scolded myself, she was younger yet was killing me right now and making me feel like a ten year old boy at a stripper club. "H-how are you?" Okay seriously, why would you even ask that. I slapped myself inwardly while she giggled.

"I'm fine" she replied. "How are you?"

At the moment she was playing with the bottom of my jumper obviously wanting to pull it off. "I'm great" I said and she laughed again. I then sat up so our faces were close and I studied hers intently, god she looked incredible. My eyes didn't leave hers as I raised my arms so she could take off my jumper. "What's got into Tiffany?" I smirked, my confidence beginning to return thank goodness.

"Tiffany was informed by Taeyeon's sister that she likes certain things in the bedroom" Tiffany replied, playing along while reaching behind my head and grabbing a handful of my hair. My mouth automatically opened as I was feeling too hot right now and I also tried to deal with my annoying underwear...it was becoming flooded and that was no good.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "And what did Tiffany find out?" My breath had become shaky and I ended up holding it as I lay back down and stared at the stunningly gorgeous girl on top of me.

"Tiffany found out that Taeyeon likes to be dominated once in a while..." I was dreading that it would have sounded cringeworthy when It came from Tiffany's mouth but strangely it didn't. I think it was her overall image that made it come out sexily.

"Hm, maybe" I replied and lifted one of my hands to cup the back of her neck before applying pressure. I wanted to pull her down so I could kiss her but instead she just took that hand, interlocked our fingers and pinned it beside my head. Okay...so my underwear felt like a tsunami waiting to happen. There was just something so sexy about Tiffany being dominant that I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to be rough but my hormones were getting to be hard to resist or even ignore.

I quickly reached up with my other hand and grabbed the back of her neck before pulling down hard, watching as her upper body crashed against mine. I then pulled her face towards me and connected our lips. Jesus, this kiss was feverish as Tiffany tried to keep up with me. When I get extremely sexually excited, things seem to speed up. The kiss wasn't sloppy, just fast and intimate and my tongue was in her mouth in an instant.

By the time she moaned, I was completely gone. The switch between normal Taeng and horny Taeng completely blowing, short circuiting even. I was finally going to get laid tonight after weeks and weeks of masturbation. Let's do this.


	32. Perfection

"Tae" I heard my name echo in my own mouth as she struggled to keep up with my feverish urges. My hands were roaming everywhere on her body and my mind was filled with desire, desire for the newly-seen sexy creature above me.

Electricity coursed through my veins as my one hand came to a stop on her lower back while the other had already reached down to cover her ass. I opened my eyes for a split second to see her own clenched tightly shut while breathing hard and fast. I couldn't stop the smirk coming on my face and couldn't control the upward thrusting of my hips as they sought to find something to rub against. Jesus Christ I needed this, how long I have dreamt to do this with Tiffany, to make love properly...

"Tiff" I groaned as she stopped kissing me and leaned down to nibble on the special spot located on my neck, she found it perfectly. "Ah!" I cried when she started to suck, harder than she'd ever done before. I dug my nails into her butt cheek and she stopped for a moment before reaching down and grabbing my wrists, pinning them either side of my head.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and a smirk came onto my face as I looked up at her and saw her blushing slightly. Bless her, she was shy about taking the lead. I felt her fingers tighten around my wrists in nervousness but she was holding them so lightly, like there was no strength behind it. Cute.

She looked at me, rather unsure about what to do next so I easily got out of her hold, feeling my clit pulsate at how sweet she was. Yes this girl was fragile and innocent but by God she turned me on, especially now in that little outfit. Knowing I needed to control my urges a tad in fear I'd hurt her after being used to having sex with Jessica who loved the roughness, I sighed while trying to allow the heat within me die down a little. She noticed soon after.

"Tae?" She asked, bringing her head out of its newly placed position in the crook of my neck with a confused expression. "What's wrong?" Her breath was ragged and her face flushed her favourite colour, she looked absolutely beautiful, stunning even. I reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair that had fallen over her cheek behind her ear while I studied her perfect face.

"Nothing" I replied with a smile but she wasn't convinced. She asked again and again only to get the same answer. By the end of her questioning she looked a little pissed.

"I'm not doing this right am I" she huffed and sat up, straddling my hips. Teenagers...always moody.

"Yah" I chuckled and pulled her back down to rest against my body. "You're perfect. Don't listen to my sister, seriously. I liked how it went before, when I did it to you...slow and steady. Let's just do that okay?" I smiled and patted her head, the action fitted well for she looked at me with puppy eyes before nodding.

"Okay"

So that's how it went...slow and sensual. She started to kiss me, our lips meeting then separating once we ran out of breath only to touch again. I added my tongue and the feeling she gave me when she started to glide and twist hers against my own was magical. I couldn't hold back the groan that I had tried my best to surpress and she seemed happy with how she was doing seeing as she smiled into the kiss, bringing the sharp feeling of teeth into the softness of the kiss; a gorgeous contrast.

Inch by inch, I reached up and started to untie the laces of her corset, the damn things were annoying and took forever but finally...it fell from her, the top of her dress going with it. My eyes scanned the angel above me and I couldn't control the shakiness of my breath, my desire now returning.

"So beautiful" I mumbled as I pulled her body back down and held her tightly. I don't know how this girl did it, but she had turned my life around for the better. And as I inhaled the scent of her hair and pressed my lips to the crown of her head, I had never felt happier. Just the feel, the smell, the look...god everything about her was incredible. I really couldn't imagine my life without her and though it was sort of cruel, I thanked the orphanage for bringing her to me. Without their sadistic tendencies, she wouldn't be safe and sound in my arms right now, where she belonged.

Tiffany shifted a little and raised her head out from the crook of my neck, resting her chin on my chest and looking straight at me. She looked thoughtful and curious as she studied me. "What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Those big and deep brown eyes that had the ability to transform into crescents when she smiled were showing such love towards me, something I had never seen within Jessica's. The latter just showed lust, never love. "You" I answered and pecked her nose making her smile just a tiny bit, I wanted more. "Smile for me"

And she did just that.

As I stared I realised I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed a clump of her hair and gently pulled her towards me to softly smash our lips together. The muffled moan that came afterwards could have come from her or me...in complete honesty I had no idea who because the moment our lips touched I was lost in her.

...

"Ow!" I hissed and looked down to see Tiffany pouting, seeing her little face poking out from between my naked legs looking annoyed was quite hilarious and I burst out laughing.

"Yah" she frowned and slapped my inner thigh, shutting me up immediately. "You need to tell me what to do"

"Tiff, you can't bite there like you do my neck okay...it's much more sensitive" I struggled to reply without laughing. Poor old Tiff had no idea what she was doing, she was trying to recall what I had done to her but seeing as it was a while ago, it was hard to remember.  
"Just...lick and suck. Use your tongue and your lips but no teeth please" I grinned and shot her a wink which she merely scoffed at before lowering her head again, her forehead plastered with her wet hair from working so hard with no output from yours truly.

I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling rather than watching as her cute head bobbed back and forth. I felt her slowly lick from the bottom of my core upwards until she hit my slightly engorged clit before doing it again...and again...and again. When her tongue began to get dry from the amount of times she had done the same action, I was beginning to lose hope.

"Okay Tiff, now...ah!" I spoke too soon, she engulfed my clit in her mouth and started to suck feverishly, treating it as if it was a lollipop which generated more saliva that washed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. My head crashed back against the pillow and my nipples hardened instantly, my hand tangling it's way into her hair soon after, Jesus Christ.

Just as I was beginning to approach, she raised her head, breaking the contact and began to ask if what she was doing was okay...she didn't get to finish her sentence though for her head was pushed firmly down until her words were muffled once again. I heard her giggle at that and even the vibrations from her husky laugh gave me indescribably pleasure. "Mmkay?" She asked, her tongue dancing it's way through the alphabet down there as my legs began to tingle and open more of their own accord.

"Yea..." I managed to get out but it just ended with a moan. I felt teeth again but this was her smiling, she knew she was doing it right. When I felt her tongue move from my clit downwards I whimpered at the loss of contact again but instead she thrust her tongue inside me and pressed her finger to my clit instead, carrying on her previous motion. She was only up to the letter 'L' since she had been doing it so slowly.

When I felt that tongue probe me, my hand tightened around her hair and held her head tightly in place, not allowing her to move. Everytime she tried to speak the vibrations were magnificent and my eyes soon clenched shut as I came closer and closer. Almost...

"Ah!" I cried and clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth slightly as every muscle started to tremble when she licked the inner walls of my core. Each caress from her muscle that was moving inside me caused my core to contract, bringing her tongue in even more than it already was. When she increased the speed of her previous slow pace on my clit...I came, hard.

Every muscle tightened and locked as my back arched off the bed and my hand pushed Tiffany into me even more. My heartbeat was quickening as my legs started to tremble, my clit pulsing almost painfully against the cool air as I kept going up and up until finally I came down from my high and Tiffany emerged looking slightly flushed, her hair all over the place from my rough handling of her head.

She said nothing, she just crawled up to me, still half in her dress and collapsed beside me, resting her arm over my stomach while I stayed splayed out like a starfish. I was still breathing heavily and covered with a light sheen of sweat but we didn't care. We lay there for around half an hour while my body recovered from the intensity of the orgasm I had dreamed about since we had found feelings with one another.

Even this, just lying next to her with her head resting on my chest listening to my now significantly decreased heartbeat was intimate. It was perfection, she may not have used her fingers but what she did do didn't even compare to what I did to myself or what Jessica did to me...Tiffany made love to me. Everything was out of love and that's what made it so special, so fucking intense.

"I love you" those three words said completely at random made me smile like never before. I turned to her and she brought her head back to rest on my arm instead, looking into my eyes that no doubt contained enlarged pupils due to how turned on I had been. We didn't even need words...just looking into each other's eyes was enough to show how we felt but I wanted to say it.

"And I love you"

There's that eyesmile I adored, it lit up the room no problem.  
Containing my own smile, I leaned forward and connected our lips again, this time slower, softer...  
It was only meant to be a kiss to say thank you and that I loved her but it managed to get heated soon after. It was Tiffany's turn now and I would make sure that she got even more than she gave me. That way, when it was my turn again she'd try to outdo me. This was to be our new game and what a game it was. I got up without losing contact with her and straddled her, feeling the dress she was wearing still around her hips and upper thighs rub against my still naked lower body.

Looking down at her for a split second, her cheeks pink and her eyes dark, an incredible contrast... I didn't have any regrets with the way I ripped the rest of my sisters dress of of Tiffany, literally. I'd buy her another one but all that was important to me now, was not telling, but showing my girlfriend how much she meant to me.

And that I did.

All night long...


	33. Heart to Heart

The light pouring through the windows was almost blinding; even through my closed eyes. I don't know what my parents did to my curtains when I moved out but I was certainly missing them now. It began to get uncomfortable so I brought up my duvet to shield my face, hoping somehow the darkness would convince my brain to shut off, to continue my relaxing slumber and drift back off to dreamland but unfortunately, it wasn't to be.

So with a moan and a groan, a whine and a huff, I sat up, covering my eyes with my palm and turned my body so my legs were dangling over the side, away from the window. I sat there a moment, trying to open them. It took a while but I managed to do it, my squinted eyes followed by a smile as the memories of last night came back to me after a glance downwards to see my nakedness. The reason for my grin wasn't just the fact that I had had sex...it was because Tiffany _made love_ to me, she was proving to me, to everyone that she was growing more confident day by day and last night...? Last night just confirmed it.  
The girl hadn't had any idea about the act of making love, she hadn't even touched herself before I showed her but then there she was...making me feel the best I'd ever felt. How incredible is that?

With the grin still on my face, I turned to look at the other side of the bed to see her beautiful sleeping form and that was when my grin began to falter; she wasn't there. My heart started to pump just a little bit faster, not quite at the point where I would be scared but at least slightly concerned. I got up, pulled on a robe and tied it around my body before venturing out and walking alongside all of the other rooms, pausing to open each one which made my heart rate increase each time I saw the room's were empty.

And when I walked rather quickly downstairs and saw nobody, I admit 'scared' would be the word I'd use to describe my mood now. Scared for _her_. Of course my family would never hurt Tiffany...but they didn't know the extent of Tiffany's condition like I did. The extent of her fears, how tolerable she is of being touched and grabbed and as my search became more frantic, I ran back upstairs and grabbed my phone, calling her number,

Aaaaaand her phone is off. Perfect. I went back downstairs and called my mother, father, sister...all of them off. I ran my hand through my hair as I thought back to Jessica and how she had hurt Tiffany, how Hyoyeon scared Tiffany, how Yuri scared Tiffany...fuck! I began to rack my brains, thinking of the day and what my family would usually be doing at this time. It was a Saturday...10:30am. Hayeon wouldn't be at school, my dad would be working but my mother wouldn't. So she's either with Hayeon or my mother or both. Again I tried to call but nothing.

It was getting to the point where I was feeling angry. She _knew_ that I would panic just seeing her disappear like that but she didn't think to leave a note? Wake me up and tell me she was going? Turn on her phone? Although I knew I was the same at her age, it was still no excuse. This place is foreign to her, if she got lost somewhere she wouldn't be able to find her way back and that _terrified_ me.

I imagined her in the busiest place in Jeonju and her getting bumped, walked into...her past life of being homeless and ignored rearing it's ugly head again. My fists clenched and banged hard against the table as I thought of how men would see her, a beautiful redhead, (possibly) alone walking the street. How easy it would be to just grab her and take her down a dark alley...

My fear and my anger was building as I took a seat at the dining table, my leg shaking up and down as I waited. Nothing was going to happen to her...she was safe with my family...she wasn't alone and she wasn't being touched... Even though I told myself those things over and over, they didn't work; didn't calm me down. She may be better than she was when I first found her, but she's still fucking vulnerable! My jaw clenched just as the lock turned in the door, my heart still pounding.  
Laughter, that's what I heard when the girls walked in. Fucking laughter, Tiffany's was of course quieter than Hayeon's but I still heard it. I didn't move from my seat, my head still facing towards the wall not even gracing them with a glance.

"Hey Tae" was the simple response my sister gave after seeing me sat at the table. "Tiff will you get the last bag from mom's car?"

I saw her nod from the corner of my eye before her gaze landed on me and she hesitated slightly, maybe thinking something was up. She began to walk towards me but it was then that I stood up, walking to the living room while she and Hayeon watched on with confusion.

"Tae can you...No? Okay..." That was Hayeon talking as I exited. I turned on the TV and could hear them mumbling something, I heard my name so turned the TV up louder.

Maybe I was being childish, maybe I was being slightly possessive but you don't know what it's like. After what Tiffany has been through and me not being there for her when she needed me the most _so_ many times...it was tough for me. I wanted to be there, I wanted to be her saviour when someone bad mouthed her or commented on her looks just like I had when I took her in but as time went on...the thing with Jess happened, she almost died because I wasn't _there_ and I swore to myself that it'd never happen again. How am I supposed to protect her when she doesn't tell me where she's going?

The next thing I felt was her arms around my neck in a variation of a back hug. I felt her light breathing by my ear as she leaned over the back of the chair and rested her chin on my shoulder, her head close to mine.

"Tae?"

"Mm" I replied.

"Are you okay?" No, no I'm not.

"Fine"

Nobody would believe that, it was so fake sounding and Tiffany of course noticed, letting me go and coming around the front of me and crouching down. She had on a little frown, cute I must say but I didn't smile because I was mad at her. She did look like a little kid though, her cheeks particularly chubby just screaming at me to pinch them. Nope, not happening.

"Tae" she said, her frown deepening for a moment until her lips puckered in a really overexerted pout. I almost laughed, _almost_. It wasn't until she saw me bite the inside of my cheek that she realised that my facade was melting slightly under her cuteness. Just when I was sure she was going to make a funny face or something, she got up and went back to the kitchen.

She returned soon after with a packet of gummy worms, my favourite. I turned my head away from her as she approached and she simply kneeled down, opened the packet and took one, slurping it into her mouth like you would a noodle.

"Taeyeon" she repeated, now sounding slightly annoyed but it was the cute kind...like a whine. I flickered my eyes to hers again, the corner of my lips raising slightly when I saw her with her hands on my knees, resting her chin on them like a cute puppy. "I got you these" she said, holding up a worm and passing one to me but it was simply left dangling much to her disappointment. "Well, your mom got you these but I asked her to".

"Then why are you eating them" I replied with a dull tone, my mood a little lighter now but she wasn't going to get off easy.

"Because you always share with me" she smiled, popping the worm into her mouth and chewing slowly, raising her eyebrow at my unimpressed face. She attempted more aegyo until she whined yet again and brought her hands down on the top of my thighs with a reasonable force in annoyance at my lack of interest. "Why are you mad?"

I smiled bitterly, it was so obvious and her not getting it angered me slightly. After she had left after that big argument we'd had a while ago about reading my diary and I was worried sick when I saw she was gone, why didn't she realise why I was upset now?

"Was it because we didn't invite you?" My sister teased as she walked in munching on something, flopping down on the sofa opposite me. My mother entered with some more bags and proceeded to put the food away, no doubt eavesdropping on our conversation.

I scoffed at Hayeon's guess and turned my head away from Tiffany again, prompting a sigh from the latter. I sneaked a glance and saw her going over to my mother, helping her put the groceries away while my sister glared at me. I got up and walked over to Hayeon, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along to the bathroom.

"Yah!" She growled when I pushed her inside.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I asked as soon as the door was closed

"What am _I_ playing at? What are _you_ playing at?" She retorted "Why are you in such a mood this morning?"

"Do you not have any idea?" I laughed sarcastically, she frowned but shook her head. "Really? No idea?" Wow...

"No I don-"

"So I wake up to find all of my family gone." I started to pace around a little while Hayeon looked at me nervously "Tiffany is also gone and hasn't left a note as to where any of you are. All of your phones are off and I have no way to get into contact with you." Finally stopping, I bent down so we were face to face and looked into her eyes" Do you have any idea how worried I was?" My voice started to rise and I only noticed when my sister flinched slightly at my tone.

"She's fine, she-"

"Yeah well if she had walked off? Lost sight of you? I've told you how she is Hayeon, she's scared of public places and if you had just gone off without her what would have happened? She doesn't know this place, she could have gotton lost and I've told you...mom's told you about how she gets when someone she doesn't know touches her. She's still fragile Hayeon and a note or a message wouldn't have been so hard would it?"

Finally I saw the realisation on her face as she finally understood why it was I was pissed. I watched as her head bowed slightly though still listening to me.

"Do you know how scared I was?" I carried on, now looking into the mirror as I spoke. I could see the worried look in my eyes "If something would have happened to her...I..." A sigh escaped my lips when I couldn't even put into words what I'd do. "Jess almost killed her Hae" I choked, turning away as tears started clogging up my vision when flashbacks began to implant themselves into my brain. I ignored the mixed expression of horror and confusion on my sister's face at the result of what I'd just revealed. "I wasn't there when she tried, I wasn't there when Tiffany got hurt and I wasn't there today." As soon as a tear fell, I was engulfed in a hug that only my sister could give. Despite the fact I was angry, her hugs have always been so warm and full of love and even now, full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, I should have realised I'm really sorry" came her muffled reply. "Tiffany just wandered downstairs when mom was looking for what we could have for breakfast. She was looking for the toilet but she ended up sitting down with us and having a chat and we just...left after mom invited her to come shopping. I didn't even think, I'm sorry"

I wiped the tear and pulled my sister back from my shoulder, chuckling softly when I saw she was crying too. "It's just...ugh...it's hard" I admitted

"You can talk to me, you know that right?" Hayeon smiled slightly "About anything...even last night...if you want but that would be awkward and-"

"I'm not talking to you about last night, that's gross" I smiled, punching her shoulder lightly while she smirked. My smile soon disappeared when I saw her motioning for me to continue, to tell her what was on my mind...so I did. "Tiffany is..." Hesitation came and I wasn't sure what to say. "Tiffany is...really difficult."

Hayeon frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

I slid down the wall to stop in a sitting position when my legs began to ache, soon followed by Hayeon. She was still looking at me expectantly. My brows furrowed a little when I thought about what I wanted to relay but it was hard to put into words.

"I worry, _a lot_ " I started, turning my head away from my sister and looking at the door instead, how the patterns in the wood were so intricate and complicated yet so perfect. "She's difficult because when _I_ look at her...she's comfortable. She's comfortable with me, she can talk to me and touch me and do anything with me...but with others?" A quick glance to Hayeon showed her nodding sympathetically. "She's afraid and I'm also afraid but for another reason. I'm afraid of what's going to happen, I mean...what if she can't get over this?"

"She will" my sister smiled but I for one wasn't convinced.

I took a deep breath before revealing the details that we hadn't talked about over dinner "Tiffany is from an orphange." Hayeon frowned but continued to listen "She was beaten, deprived of friendship and love and laughter and contact for most of her life." I shifted uncomfortably while my sister's frown deepened, her eyes darkening at the treatment her new friend had received. "She was a fucking hobo that lived roughly on the street when I found her at only seventeen years old. She hadn't known love for all of her life, nobody cared about her, nobody wanted her-"

"But then an angel came along and changed that."

That wasn't my sister's voice...  
My eyes focused onto the new person entering the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She smiled slightly before telling me about the door being thin or something but to be honest I wasn't really aware of what was coming from her mouth, I was instead finding myself concentrating on her eyes and how emotional they seemed. Tiffany then stated that she and my mother had heard everything.

"I know you're scared Tae...but I am too" she took my hand, sitting down in front of me while my sister slid to my side, resting her head comfortably on my shoulder. "I'm scared... of you suddenly leaving-"

"I'd never-" a soft hand on my lips stopped my speech though it couldn't hide my frown. I couldn't believe she'd ever think I'd leave her...

"Leaving through either getting tired of me, or through death. You were the first person who showed me kindness and love and happiness. Taeyeon..." Tiffany shuffled closer as she shook her head in disbelief. "You are my hero."

I closed my eyes as another tear fell, feeling her hand tracing my lips softly. Just her touch was calming, it was incredible and so reassuring. Once I opened my eyes again, I saw she was looking at me with such a loving expression and I couldn't help my lips slightly tugging at the corners.

"You know that I could count the amount of times I smiled on one hand before meeting you?" She continued. "And those smiles never lasted longer than a few seconds and usually followed with pain or ridicule but now...? Now that I've met _you_ I couldn't even attempt to count them because there's so many!"

I smiled at that, so did my sister judging by the chuckle. Tiffany also added to her list of smiles, something I loved to see, it made my heart swell.

"My heart...had never pumped so hard before because I was sure that like me, it wanted to end, to just give up." That I didn't like to hear. Just knowing that a young girl was thinking those sort of thoughts made me uncomfortable, even more so when it was Tiffany thinking them. "But I'm glad it didn't, because the moment you showed me that a human being -something that I perceived to be a nasty, horrible and terrifying creature that was only capable of causing me pain or humiliation - could show me this sort of kindness and love?" She said as she interlocked our fingers, studying our hands with her eyes and then flickering them upwards to meet mine...

"I was yours from the start."

I bowed my head as another tear fell but Tiffany simply pushed my chin back up and kissed the tear away. I stifled a chuckle when I heard a sniff coming from beside me knowing that Hayeon was feeling the love but it was nothing compared to what Tiffany and I felt. It was pure, incomparable with anything else you could come across. It was just us, two girls that found each other at a random moment, a moment that i'd remember for the rest of my life.

"I know you're scared Tae" Tiffany smiled a little. "But I am going to work so hard to be someone you can be proud of." I tried to tell her that I was already proud but once again she stopped my attempts.  
"I am going to go out into that world with the knowledge that not all humans are scary and can cause harm to me and I am going to get somewhere, I'm going to help you. I am not going to be the old Tiffany who cowers in a corner or screams when she's locked in a closet for a joke. I'm not going to be the Tiffany who can't defend herself and takes the abuse, I'm not going to be her...I'm _not_ her anymore because you..." She said as she pointed to my heart.  
" _You_ , I know, are always going to be there whether you're beside me or cheering me on from the sidelines; and to make you proud would make my heart complete. I want to be your hero like you are mine, I want to be your angel like you are mine, I'm going to do this Taeyeon. I'm going to be somebody who can make you swell with pride and say 'she's come so far'. Nothing would make me happier than that"

It was my time to talk now. "I know you don't want to hear how I think of you that way _now_ , right this moment but its true. You _have_ come so far, you _have_ made me proud and I just know that you will be incredible at whatever you decide to set your mind to Tiff" I grinned as my girlfriend bowed her head but she couldn't hide her smile from me, it was so wide. I pulled her into me so I had the two girls I cared about most either side of me, each wrapped in one of my arms.  
"Tiffany you're my family now. I love you and I promise you i'm not going anywhere. I'd never leave you, I'd never hurt you or walk away from you. I feel its impossible to do any of those things because my heart wouldn't allow it, I'd hurt myself long before ever hurting you."

I heard two sniffs this time and couldn't hold back my laughter. Hayeon hit me while Tiffany whined before snuggling closer into my embrace, her nose smushed up against my neck. I closed my eyes and just relished the feeling of the overwhelming love that was here in this room, a toilet of all places. Another smile made its way onto my face as I leaned over and kissed the top of Tiffany's head, my lips lingering there while I inhaled her almost unbearable scent. All my sister got was a ruffle of her hair but she was fine with that. We stayed that way for a while until my mother called us to eat.

As I got up, my heart feeling more complete than it ever had before, I motioned for the girls to walk ahead and it was at that moment I followed behind slowly and appreciated them. I watched on as Hayeon walked beside Tiffany, their shoulders brushing against eachother and I grinned at the fact there was no reaction from the latter except for her arm coming up to rest around my sister's shoulders. Tiffany didn't realise how far she had actually come...  
I kept following behind her and watched the two girls sit at the table, smiling while wiping away the remnants of their tears. Unbeknownst to me, my mother glanced my way and shot a smile towards the expression on my face as I approached. She _knew_. Once she followed my stare with her eyes...she knew, she knew that Tiffany was the one.

When the food was placed down on the table and I slipped into the seat beside Tiffany, the warmness that surrounded the table was just awe-inspiring. The chuckles of my mother and my father who had since arrived and my sister and Tiffany filled the room and when that familiar hand of a certain redhead held mine under the table and gave me the biggest eyesmile yet...This was it, perfection. This was really it.


End file.
